


Verismo

by Hadali23



Series: No todo es tradición [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Knives Out (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bad Hermione Granger, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bottom Tony Stark, Character Turned Into Wolves, Crying, Depressing, Difficult Decisions, Dom/sub, F/M, Good Harry Potter, Good Peter, Good Ransom, Good Severus Snape, Heavy Angst, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Harry, Minerva McGonagall Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, OC - character - Freeform, Omega Harry, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Nick Fury, Protective Pack, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve, Protective ransom, Relationship Problems, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sad, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Shapeshifter, Stony - Freeform, Sub Tony, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Top Steve Rogers, Violence, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadali23/pseuds/Hadali23
Summary: Una manada unida es una manada fuerte. Una manada separada es una manada débil.Un Alfa con Omega es un Alfa respetado. Un Alfa sin Omega es una deshonra.Los Omegas han perdido la batalla y los Alfas dominan el mundo.El mundo no es seguro y regresar con su manada puede ser más difícil de lo que Ransom pudo imaginar, además no sabia si era lo mejor, después de todo Steve Rogers ahora era conocido como el Capitán Hydra, su padre era el líder de aquella organización que prometio acabar.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Steve Rogers, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harry Potter & Steve Rogers, Harry Potter & Tony Stark, Hulk & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/T'Challa, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Nick Fury & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Phil Coulson & Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Tony Stark, Ransom Drysdale & Tony Stark, Scott Lang & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Johnny Storm, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Ransom Drysdale, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Johnny Storm, Tony Stark & Original Character(s), Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Avengers Team, Tony Stark/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Victor von Doom, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark
Series: No todo es tradición [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875793
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Y continuamos.
> 
> *Si no has leído Utopía te recomiendo que vayas ahí antes de comenzar.*
> 
> Esta historia es un poco más oscura, probablemente vaya modificando las etiquetas, estén al pendientes. 
> 
> _*Y por favor Lean las etiquetas*_
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que continuan con esta serie.

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

El escudo impactó contra la pared de metal rebotando y regresando a Steve.

-Cuidado Capitán, dudo mucho que quiera perder otro Omega

El ambiente se cargo del aroma agrio del Alfa quien levantó la mirada encontrando al Alfa Alexander Pierce observándole desde la ventana de vidrio que lo protegía de los Vengadores.

SHIELD dió una misión, y en su desesperación por _hacer_ algo, por ser _útil_ , el Capitán América no dudó en tomar dicha misión, lastima que como hace dos años atrás aquel enemigo que había atacado a su manada regresó, en esta ocasión regresaron a tiempo, y sin embargo Bucky había sido apartado de ellos sin poder hacer nada.

Día tras día, mes con mes la manada no descansaba en buscar a los dos Omegas desaparecidos y el pequeño Alfa, y día tras día y mes tras mes, no encontraban nada, como si los tres hubieran desaparecido.

-Pierce…

-¡Oh! créame Capitán, su odio no es para mi, en realidad, le aseguro usted y el resto de su manada estará…en deuda con nosotros

Ahora, y con terror de perder otro miembro más Steve decidió que, a cada misión que iban, a cada misión que todos, sin excepción alguna, viajaban. No iba a dejar a nadie atrás, no iba a separar a su manada, a los que quedaban aun.

Steve entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha.

-¿Nosotros?

-Hagamos un trato, _Capitán_

El rugido del Alfa resonó en la pequeña cabina donde se encontraba encerrado, el tiempo le había enseñado a no confiar en nadie a excepción de su manada, SHIELD por ejemplo, era el peor de todos.

-Un trato-Steve sonrió-¿quiere que haga un trato con usted? ¿Qué es esto Pierce? Hace unas horas usted nos envió a esta base, y ahora…

-Vamos Capitán, es lo suficientemente inteligente para descifrar todo, en realidad creo, podemos dejar nuestras apariencias

Así que con eso estaban. Steve se enderezó, relajando su postura de ataque y solo…limitándose a ver al hombre.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué me una a ustedes?-se burló-ya se lo dije, no lo haré, nadie en mi manada, es mejor que desista Pierce o le prometo que la próxima vez dejare que Wanda y Stephen jueguen con ustedes

-Aunque admito, los poderes de la señorita Maximoff y el doctor Strange no son…mis favoritos, ciertamente usted no los dejara

-¿Y por qué esta tan seguro?

-Porque usted quiere saber donde esta su Omega ¿no es verdad?

-V-

La puerta de la celda se abrió de golpe, el ruido sordo apenas sobresaltando al cachorro al interior, sentado recargado en la pared del fondo los ojos oscuros se centraron en la entrada, un suspiró de fastidio salió de los labios del menor y su atención regresó al frente ignorando su visita.

-¿Cómo esta mi chico favorito?

Ransom resopló, levantando el dedo medio de su mano sin mirar al recién llegado.

-Ya veo, amaneciste de mal humor

-¿Qué te importa?

-¡Oh! no, no, no cariño, esas no son formas de tratar a tu anfitrión, recuerdas nuestro pequeño trato ¿cierto?-el menor se tensó, la agria mirada que la visita recibió fue de llena de odio-si, ya veo, entonces…nada de malos modales ¿estamos?

A Ransom le dolía la mandíbula de tanto estar apretándola, todos los días era lo mismo y él ya estaba cansado de ello, solo esperaba el día en que su padre y la manada los encontrarán y entonces, entonces no dudaría en tomar aquella arma que el hombre portaba y darle un tiro, no, en realidad eso seria después de lastimarle, quería escuchar sus gritos pidiendo perdón por todo lo que había hecho en este tiempo, quería verlo arrastrarse en el suelo rogando que le mataran, quería verlo humillado así como humillaba a su madre y a él, lo deseaba _tanto_.

-Sabes, esa energía podrías utilizarla muy bien afuera, ya sabes, el trato sigue abierto

-¡Pudrete!

El ruido de las cadenas resonó cuando se movió, la argolla al rededor de sus tobillos y muñecas le detuvieron de acercarse al hombre, la risa del otro ante sus inútiles forcejeos por liberarse lo irritaron aun más.

-Ransim, Ransim, Ransim, mi niño…sabes que tu madre no te educo así, mucho menos para que fueras tan…violento

Pudo sentir el sabor salado de sus lágrimas cuando escaparon de sus ojos, frustración, enojo, vergüenza, odio.

-No te atrevas ¡No metas a mi madre en esto!

-Bueno, si tu lo dices…pero te aconsejo te detengas porque…¿o es que ya olvidaste qué día es hoy? claro, a menos que no desees verle

El forcejeo se detuvo, la atención de ambos se dirigió a la entrada cuando el sonido de burlas y risas se escucharon.

-Soy un buen anfitrión, no lo olvides, tienes una hora-unos metros, solo…unos metros y podría…él podría…-y con esto espero aprecies mi hospitalidad

Apenas unos segundos, las piernas de Ransom no lo sostuvieron más tiempo y terminó arrodillado en el duro suelo, un sollozo desgarró su garganta y apenas logró ver a la persona que entró a la celda, las lágrimas no fueron de gran ayuda.

Ahí, bajo la oscuridad de la celda una figura gordita y baja se acercó, con movimientos lentos y temblorosos desplazándose en sus rodillas y manos con la mirada puesta en el suelo mientras su cabello largo castaño opaco cubría el rostro del Omega de su manada, Tony Stark, su madre.


	2. Dos

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¿Crees que sea verdad? ¿lo crees?

Steve no respondió, su mirada puesta en el paisaje frente a él, su mente aun repitiendo las palabra de Pierce una y otra vez tratando de encontrar una mentira o broma.

-Steve…

-En todo este tiempo me eh preguntado porque en cada misión Hydra no ataca el jet

-¿De qué hablas?-Natasha se acercó al rubio-¿Steve?

-Creí que eran imaginaciones mías, pero…-el Alfa suspiró girándose a su manada-la última misión que tomamos le ordene a Stephen mantenerse aparte ¿recuerdan?-el grupo asintió-le di a cada uno sus ordenes y entonces regresé al jet por Johnny

-¿Steve?

-Le dije que me acompañara a la base, Stephen estaría todo el tiempo a su lado pero invisible, nadie sabría de su presencia

-¿Qué intentas decirnos?-Rhodey entrecerró sus ojos

-Durante todo el conflicto ningún agente de Hydra ataco a Jonathan, ni siquiera cuando me aleje, en realidad de acuerdo a las palabras de Strange los agentes se alejaban cuando le veían

-Eso es…eso es imposible

-No en realidad-Stephen habló-yo lo vi, estaba listo para atacarles pero cuando vieron al cachorro ellos solo…bajaron sus armas y dieron media vuelta

-¿Qué?-Clint negó-a ver espera, quieres decir que…¿qué Hydra no ataco a un cachorro, no ataco al cachorro del Capitán América?

-Ellos podrían haber atacado el jet y luchar contra Hulk y Pietro-Wanda habló-lo sé, no había puesto mucha atención a sus palabras, pero después de que el Alfa comentara al respecto…bueno, es cierto

-¿Entonces hemos atacado a un enemigo que se dejaba atacar?-Sam preguntó igual o mas confundido que el resto

-Esperen-Rhodey los detuvo-¿y si es una trampa? ¿y si Hydra tiene a Tony? ¿Y si ellos secuestraron a Bucky? ¿Steve, Alfa no crees todo esto muy sospechoso?

-Dudo mucho que Pierce mienta, no, Hydra no tiene a Tony, pero saben donde está

-¿Y aceptarías?

-¡James!

-No, espera Natasha, lo digo en serio, es decir…hablamos de Tony, de mi hermano, de Ransom, de Bucky, lo sé…pero…

-¿Qué harías tu, Rhodey?-Steve encaró al Alfa-¿no aceptarías?

-No tiene la ubicación exacta, solo saben quien podría tenerlos, no es suficiente

-Es más de lo que SHIELD y nosotros hemos logrado obtener-Bruce habló entonces-y creo que a pesar de todo…no es que exista otra opción ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Fury?

-Fury es el único que ha continuado con la búsqueda-Stephen recordó-el gobierno ordenó cancelar su búsqueda y retiro a Fury de su puesto, no creo que tengamos muchas opciones ya

-Pero…

-¿Es que acaso no quieres recuperarlo?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa Wilson?-Rhodey gruñó-¡carajo si! ¡Quiero a Tony y al resto de regreso!

-¡¿Entonces porqué dudas?!

-¡Dudo porqué _sé_ que Tony no habría querido esto!

Sam titubeó, Rhodey tenia un punto a favor. El suspiró del Alfa rubio llamo la atención del grupo.

-Steve…

-Tony no habría querido que nos aliaremos con Hydra, es cierto…pero ya me cansé de toparme con caminos cerrados

-Tony no habría querido esto

-¡Tony no esa aquí! y aunque lo fuera, aunque así fuera sé que habría aceptado

-Si Tony estuviera aquí él mismo ya habría dado con los responsables

-Bueno-Steve desvió su mirada-cierto, pero no es así ¿o si?-negó-hemos atendido a cada maldito llamado de auxilio que los países nos han dado ¿y qué recibimos a cambio? vamos Rhodey, dime, ¿ _qué_ hemos recibido a cambio?

A veces el Alfa quería negar la verdad, pero tras tanto tiempo era imposible, soltando un suspiro en rendición cabeceó aceptando.

-¿Cuál es su condición?-Natasha cuestionó y Steve no se sorprendió que ninguno se opusiera a la obvia decisión que él ya había tomado, ni siquiera Helen, y eso era digno de mencionar-¿cuál es su plan?

-Hydra quiere que nos unamos a ellos, que yo controle su ejercito

-V-

_Sal de aquí, sal y corre, corre lo más lejos que puedas, vete, huye, que no te atrapen, sal, sal de aquí Ransim_

El oleaje era lo único que le impedía pensar con claridad, dar la vuelta y regresar a aquellas tierras donde, como un cobarde había dejado a su madre a manos de aquel…de aquel monstruo. Pero, qué podía hacer ante la orden de su madre, ante la orden del Omega de su manada, imposible incluso si era un Alfa, nunca podías desobedecer, no a quienes protegían tu manada, no a quien te dio la vida.

Y fue tan difícil, fue… _tan_ difícil.

Sabia que después de este día aquel monstruo destrozaría a su madre, todo ese tiempo aguantando, evitando caer en los deseos de los Alfas, luchando contra su lado Omega, después de hoy era seguro que le perdería para siempre.

El mar se extendía en todas direcciones, había perdido el rumbo, estaba en la deriva, perdido, esperando solo…la muerte. Y no supo que era mejor, morir aquí, sólo en medio del mar y bajo los fuertes rayos de sol, o en el frío de la celda oscura y maloliente, al menos ahí tenia alimento…tenia a su madre.

Rompió en llanto sin poder aguantar más, era una pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar, siempre rogando que al abrir los ojos estuviera en casa con su padre, sus hermanos y el resto de la manada…no culpaba a su madre, nunca. Entendía que después de tanto tiempo escondido sin poder ir más allá del limite del territorio seria sofocante, él entendía y no podía culparle por querer caminar más allá del limite, aunque si lo pensaba bien su madre jamás entró al bosque, al menos no por voluntad.

Ransom sabia que la curiosidad era algo nato de los Stark, su madre y Peter se caracterizaban en ello, quizá si hubiera sido en otro momento tal vez nada esto habría sucedido. La cuestión es que estuvieron en el momento equivocado.

_Articulo 1º de las Leyes Tradicionales. Para los Omegas. Todo Omega tiene la obligación de estar bajo el cuidado de un Alfa, sin excepción desde el primer día de su nacimiento. Serán educados de acuerdo a las Leyes Tradicionales._

_Articulo 2º de las Leyes Tradicionales. Para los Omegas. Los Omegas no tiene permitido opinar, hablar e incluso pensar si no es con el debido permiso de su Alfa. Los Omegas no tiene la capacidad ni madurez adecuada para actuar sin permiso y por lo tanto requieren de un control estricto._

_Regla cuatro de las Tradiciones Antiguas para Omegas. Todo Omega existe para servir y complacer a un Alfa._

El grito resonó en el área, Ransom pateó, golpeó y gruñó intentando callar la voz de aquel hombre, intentando borrar esas palabras que como fuego parecían jamas apagarse. No podía creer como las personas podían decir esas barbaridades, porque… ¿cómo un hijo podría humillar a su propia madre?

Miles de veces aquel hombre lo intentó, ordenándole denigra a su madre, ordenándole golpearle, oprimirle e incluso someter, y cada una de ellas Ransom se negó, luchó, peleó, él nunca pudo, nunca lo haría, nunca a su madre. Porque su madre era…era todo lo que tenia, porque era importante, porque no era basura, porque era humano, un ser vivo, el ser que le dio la vida, era su vida. Entonces no, y si eso le costaba una paliza, una comida, entonces no importaba, porque prefería sufrir en lugar de su madre…más de lo que ya hacia en aquel lugar y ahora, ahora por su culpa iba a perderle, por ser un cobarde, por dejarle atrás…

Y Ransom creyó, la muerte seria mejor que cualquier otra cosa cuando el sonido de un helicóptero se escuchó, cuando el escudo verde con negro pudo vislumbrarse pintado en los costados de los helicópteros que se acercaban.

Él no había logrado escapar.

.

.

-La próxima vez, te prometo que no seré tan indulgente

El sollozo ahogado del Omega en el suelo apenas y pudo escucharse, sus ojos viendo a los dos hombres que cargaban con el pequeño cuerpo delgado de su cachorro a quien poco después tiraron sin compasión al interior de la celda a su lado.

-Por ultima vez Stark-el Alfa tiró de los cabellos del Omega, exponiendo su cuello y obligándole a ver el cuerpo inconsciente del cachorro-un truco más, y voy a matarle ¿entendiste? ¡¿Entendiste?!

-Si-i Alfa

-Es por eso que los Omegas _no_ piensan, porque ninguno de sus planes resulta como debería

-Si Alfa

-Desobedece y voy a regresarlo al mar a que muera, debí dejarlo morir

Tony negó, los ojos azules del Alfa resplandecieron ante la idea y sabia, sabia que si el hombre quería podría hacerlo, sus desiciones podían cambiar rápidamente si lo deseaba. Se arrojó a los pies del hombre temblando mientras pedía, no, rogaba que dejara al cachorro ahí, podría hacer lo que quisiera con él, pero que no tocase a su cachorro.

-Al menos de algo sirve

El Alfa se burló, pateando al castaño alejándolo.

-Alfa…

El deseo de Tony por alejarse cuando el hombre se acuclillo frente a él era fuerte, mas se contuvo.

-Deja de resistirte _Omega_ , deja de luchar y acepta de una vez lo que eres

-Lo haré, lo haré, lo que sea, lo que quieras, pero deja a mi cachorro…Alfa…

El hombre resopló.

-Tony, Tony, Tony…si tan solo no fueras tan…ingenuo, pero bueno, que podría esperar de un Omega, todos son iguales…-la risa erizo los vellos del castaño-tan ingenuo…genio, pero ingenuo-el hombre se levantó, mirando con desprecio al Omega-tu padre debió educarte mejor ¿sabes?

-Victor…

-Pudiste haber sido mío, pudiste haber tenido suerte y ser tratado mejor que ningún Omega…pero eres terco y solo te dejaras manipular si no toco al cachorro…demasiado tarde cariño porque la verdad ya no me interesas, aunque eso no signifique que no seas útil

- _Por favor…_

-¿Por favor?-la puerta de la celda se cerró separando a Omega y Alfa, las barras de hierro brillaron ante la energía que les recorrió-tú decidiste esto, si no hubieras pensado que el chico podía salir…huir…pero como dije, que puedo esperar de un Omega-la burla era clara-si quieres que el crío viva entonces dependerá de ti que tal sirvas a mis guardias, imagínate, del Omega de un rey al Omega de mi armada…tu te lo buscaste Stark y que no digan que no fui un Alfa paciente, Victor Von Doom es un Alfa caritativo y gentil, créeme, si realmente hubiera querido ya habría matado al cachorro, aun lo puedo hacer…pero no, demasiada misericordia

-Victor

-Tu Capitán no es más que un simple payaso, una estafa, Alfa tradicional ¡ja! Alfa de mierda, descuida cariño, volverás a él, tu y el cachorro, pero después, cuando ya no me sirvas, cuando estes tan arruinado que ni el gran Capitán América te quiera…hasta entonces sirve bien

-¡Victor!

La vida no podía ser tan cruel, no podía ser tan oscura…

-Créeme Tony, le enseñare a Rogers lo que es un Omega tradicional, va a agradecerme cuando finalmente te eduque que ni siquiera Howard habría podido hacer un mejor trabajo, serás el mejor Omega tradicional que el mundo conozca, tan perfecto que ni Steve Rogers podrá recuperar al Omega rebelde que eras, es una promesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	3. Tres

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Mira Peter ¿te gusta?

Peter apenas alzó la mirada, asintió y regreso su atención al robot que estaba construyendo.

-Es bonito

Si el cachorro hubiera puesto más atención seguro habría visto el mohín de su hermano y la clara molestia en su rostro ante la poca atención recibida. De un momento a otro aquello que llevaba construido desde hace una semana se vio desarmado en menos de un parpadeó.

-¡Harry! ¡¡Papá!!

El Alfa no tardó en aparecer encontrándose con la misma escena de siempre, suspiró tomando en brazos al pequeño azabache mientras su otro hijo comenzaba a quejarse.

-Peter, sabes que no tiene control en esto

-¡Desarmo mi robot!

-¡Yo no quería! ¡Lo siento! ¡perdón! ¡soy malo! ¡soy malo! perdón

Steve tomo una respiración profunda meciendo a Harry quien comenzó a llorar ahora asustado y culpable.

-Escuchen-se acuclilló frente al cachorro-Harry, Peter, saben que…

-¡Papá! ¡Papá, Harley rompió mi muñeco!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Mentiroso! ¡No es verdad papá, Johnny dile la verdad!

¡Ah! el resto de sus hijos llegó, el más pequeño, Robert sostenía un pequeño avión con un ala rota mientras sollozaba con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, unos pasos después llegó Harley, su ceñito fruncido en molestia negando la acusación y, finalmente el mayor de todos, Jonathan entró, a paso lento y con rostro aburrido.

De acuerdo, a veces Steve admitía, no podía con 5 niños, pero por mucho que el resto de la manada ayudara todos sabia que después del secuestro de Tony los cachorros se habían apegado a su padre temiendo el día en que él también se fuera.

-Ok, ok, momento de silencio

Rhodey apareció cuando Steve estaba seguro comenzaba a perder el control, era más fácil cuando estaban los dos, quizá porque Robert se calmaba un poco o solo porque al final el moreno tenia mucho mejor control con niños que el resto.

-¡¡Quiero a mi mamá!!

Con el grito de Harry le siguieron Harley y Robert, a pesar de ser Alfas aun eran bastante pequeños para comprende porque Tony no estaba ahí, y, bueno, quizá Peter tuviera la misma edad que su hermano, pero Harry era un caso especial después de que, al igual que Ransom y Tony, también había sido secuestrado. No obtuvieron muchas pistas, el cachorro apenas estuvo tres días desaparecido cuando milagrosamente apareció en medio de la sala una noche, llorando y llamando a Tony.

Stephen y Scott lograron dormir a los dos menores dejando a Steve lidiando con Harry mientras Rhodey vigilaba al resto, la misma rutina desde hace dos años.

-¿Aun quieres que espere a Fury?

Rhodey suspiró, vió a la manada y Johnny cenando, sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta del fondo que llevaba al dormitorio.

-Tony odia la violencia

-Lo sé, y es por esa razón que lo hago-Steve se giró dando la espalda a la manada-Rhodey, sé que Tony no estaría de acuerdo, pero también sé que en estos años no ah estado bien-el rubio negó derrotado-hace seis años todos ustedes sabían que no estaba muerto por Tony, ahora sabemos que él no esta muerto por mi, pero aun así eso no significa que esta bien, puedo sentirlo, igual que tu

El moreno cerró los ojos y cabeceó de acuerdo.

-Lo lamento

-No te juzgo

-Lo sé, pero siempre hago las cosas difíciles

-Te preocupas por él

-Al igual que tu y el resto…es solo…supongo que debo de dejar de verle como el cachorro de 15 años que recuerdo

-No hay nada de malo en ello, y lo entiendo, pero ya me canse de ser el héroe y que el resto del mundo no corresponda como debe, pedí acceso a los satélites no un trono o cualquier estúpida cosa que imaginasen…temo por él, las viejas leyes están de regreso, ahora peor que antes…una de las razones por las que la manada viaja junta ¿lo olvidas?

Pietro, Scott, Harry y Peter eran ahora los únicos Omegas que restaban de su manada, por quienes todos, tanto Alfas como Betas se desvivían por su seguridad, nadie quería perder a alguien más, no después de Bucky.

-¿Crees que sepan donde están?

-Será una de mis condiciones, quiero a mi manada completa y a salvo, no niego que no me preocupe Bucky, estoy preocupado, pero es más fuerte y sabe defenderse, con Tony es diferente, teniendo a Ransom él haría cualquier cosa por protegerle

-Es vulnerable

-Tony es fuerte, pero todos tiene un punto de quiebre y por muy fuerte que sea, para Tony los niños son el suyo

-Hydra no sera diferente de SHIELD

-Y es por eso que necesito tu ayuda

-¿Steve?

-Si es verdad lo que Pierce dice, entonces aceptare pero bajo mis condiciones, y eso significa que tu, Natasha y Wanda se encargaran de los traidores

-Lo dices en serio

-Nunca me atrajo el poder, lo sabes, pero si es la única opción para reparar a mi manada, entonces no caminare a ciegas, no soy idiota para creer que de un día a otro todos van a seguirme, comenzando con Pierce, si traicionó a Hydra, nadie dijo que no lo haga conmigo

-Realmente lo haremos…lo harás ¿cierto?

-Si tuviera otra opción no lo haría, y quizá exista otra, pero estoy cansado y desesperado, necesito a toda la manada, te necesito en esto Rhodey

El Alfa suspiró.

-Tony jamas me perdonaría que te deje solo

-Rhodes…

-De acuerdo, pero no me pidas que asesine a inocentes

-Jamas lo haría

-V-

-¿Y bien? ¿qué era lo que querías mostrarme, Hammer?

Justin Hammer, el Beta con mayor poder y rango dentro de la clase social alta sonrió cuando su cliente apareció.

-¡Victor!

-No me hagas perder el tiempo, cancele una reunión por tu culpa

-Créeme, después de ver lo que tengo valdrá la pena esa cancelación

-Lo dudo mucho

-Por aquí, sígueme

Recorrieron los pasillos del edificio, bajaron algunos pisos y caminaron por otros corredores, cuando el Alfa estaba a punto de gritarle al otro, el Beta se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal.

-Es aquí, te advierto que es el primero y por lo tanto su valor es alto, pero conociéndote sé que valdrá la pena haberte elegido como mi primer opción

El Alfa elevó una ceja curioso, la puerta se abrió.

Debian estar en uno de los pisos subterráneos, la habitación al interior era un completo laboratorio, dos celdas a su izquierda de gran tamaño se encontraban, una silla de metal al fondo y una…especie de computadora con artefactos que Victor ignoraba.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Mis hombres lo encontraron caminando sin rumbo, y ya sabes lo que dice la ley, Omega abandonado, Omega sin dueño-el Beta sonrió-este mi querido amigo, es el primero de mis próximos _Omegas de servicio_

-¿Omegas de servicio?

-Una nueva gama de Omegas programados para una servidumbre invaluable, ninguna falla futura, será lo que quieras, para lo que desees pero sobre todo serán fieles a sus Alfas

Victor miró con sorpresa el interior de la primer celda.

-Esto es…

-Así es, como dije, es el primero y quizá el único, es especial, supuse que te interesaría

Acercándose observo al Omega al interior de la celda.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-A menos que tenga dueño el Omega no reaccionara, te recuerdo es probablemente el único de su especie con tan…sofisticadas habilidades, no por nada fue el único participante en la guerra

-¿Y que tanto recuerda?

-¡Eso es lo mejor! borramos su memoria, no tiene ningún recuerdo pasado más que el ser un Omega destinado a servir a su Alfa, todas y cada una de las reglas tradicionales han sido grabadas en su memoria sin manera de que pueda resistirse, como dije, fiel

-Lo admito Hammer, la única cosa que has hecho bien

-Después de él todos los Alfas someterán a sus Omegas a este tratamiento, no más protestas o revoluciones, no más apelaciones, un completo orden

El Alfa sonrió.

-Supongo que su Alfa se a de estar arrepintiendo en este momento

-Quizá puedas presumirlo en una de tus beneficencias

-Posiblemente…¿dices que sabe todas las reglas?

-Sin excepción, como dije, esta programado para servir y complacer, no tendrás problemas de que intente revelarse

-Es bueno escucharlo

-¿Y?

-Lo quiero

-Brillante, espero lo disfrutes

-¡Oh créeme Hammer! este Omega tendrá un buen uso

-V-

El hechizo de ubicación se canceló, se centraba en Ribbesbüttel, Alemania, bastante alejado del ultimo lugar, aparentemente quien sea que tuviera al niño se movía con bastante rapidez y en largas distancias, sea quien sea no se limitaba a Europa.

Debía estar más al norte de lo esperado, apenas escuchando muy poco del pequeño poblado, los arboles a su al rededor se alzaban demasiado cerca impidiéndole ver más allá de dos metros. De acuerdo a su hechizo el chico estaba aquí, cerca, más cerca de las cinco ultimas veces, si tenia suerte bien podría recuperarle.

Camino quizá uno o tres kilometro mas o menos cuando el sonido de voces se escuchó, al rededor de 7 adultos creía, discutían algo acerca de una misión o un ataque…con un hechizo de “no me notes” se acercó manteniéndose oculto entre las sombras de los árboles observando el claro que se extendía frente a él. Un extraño avión estaba en medio del lugar, admitía nunca antes había visto algo como eso, era…grande, muy grande, tenia la escotilla baja y en el suelo estaban 5 hombres adultos y dos mujeres, al rededor del que parecía ser el líder (maldición, un Alfa líder), estaban 5 niños, el más pequeño no debía tener más de 5 años y el más grande no menos de 10, sin embargo su atención fue captada por uno de ellos, cabello azabache, aunque ahora que lo observaba mejor el tono de su cabello era más claro de lo que recordaba (como un castaño oscuro) y sus ojos…bueno, no eran verdes esmeralda tampoco, eso no significaba que no fuera el niño que buscaba.

Harry Potter.

Sea lo que aquella manada le hubiera hecho estaba decidido a salvarle, si era necesario lo mantendría hasta que cumpliera 11 años y fuera libre de él hasta el próximo verano cuando regresara del colegio, con suerte para ese entonces Dumbledore le habría encontrado algún hogar…pero si lo pensaba el hombre apenas se inmuto cuando regresó hace 2 años de Londres informándole de lo sucedido, sus sospechas con el viejo no habían hecho otra cosa mas que crecer en todo este tiempo cuando apenas se preocupo un minuto del hijo de Lily.

Severus agradeció su entrenamiento como espía, teniendo apenas tiempo de levantar un escudo protector cuando fue lanzado fuera de su escondite. Su espalda choco contra la dura tierra sacándole el aire, se encontró en medio de seis Alfas, una de las mujeres le observaba, sus manos coloreadas de un color rojo…la sorpresa y el miedo lo invadió cuando su varita voló de su mano a uno de los Alfas.

-Entonces ¿por qué un mago como tu, se encuentra en un lugar como este? ¿no estas muy lejos de casa?

Tenia dos cosas en claro, primera, la mujer y el hombre eran…hechiceros, segundo, no estaba preparado para luchar contra ellos, incluso dudaba que el El Señor Tenebroso o Dumbledore pudieran contra alguno, los hechiceros estaban mucho más arriba de cualquier mago existente.

-¿Y bien?

Su escudo desapareció, luz roja le rodeado y estaba elevado boca abajo, esto simplemente no le ayudo nada cuandoaquellas imagenes invadieron a su mente.

-Stephen

El Alfa líder se acercó, su cabello rubio despeinado y sus ojos azules eran lo único diferente si comparaba a este hombre con James Potter, la diversión en aquella mirada, pero además la superioridad y asco se reflejaban claramente en el rostro del Alfa, si, podía ver al resto de los Alfas y veía a los Merodeadores…

-Bueno, finalmente nos has alcanzado-y Severus no pudo evitar sorprenderse-¿Qué? ¿creías que no sabíamos que nos seguías?

Steve sonrió, viendo al mago frente a él, bueno, al final era inevitable esto, una lastima que tuviera que deshacerse de él, tener a un mago significaba problemas a futuro y él no necesitaba eso, tenia suficiente lidiando con las personas normales para ahora, agregar a la comunidad mágica.

Soltando un suspiro aburrido Steve dio una ultima mirada al mago ante de girar y alejarse.

-Solo desháganse de él

Tal vez Severus no fuera lo suficiente fuerte para enfrentar a dos hechiceros, pero no era tonto y mucho menos débil.

-Mátenme-su voz no titubeo-pero después vendrán otros y no podrás protegerle

El rubio se detuvo, giró, su mirada se dirigió a Wanda, sabia por lo que el mago estaba aquí, y no era su culpa que su comunidad fuera tan idiota.

-Protegerle-miró al mago-¿protegerle de quién?

-Se robaron al niño, el niño es de los nuestros

-¿Robar? creo que te equivocas, ustedes se robaron a _mi_ hijo ¿o es que no sabias? ese mago que todos idolatran como un dios hizo un trato, compro a mi hijo y se lo llevó, así que lo siento, pero los únicos ladrones son ustedes

-Mientes

-Di lo que quieras, Harry es mi hijo y ni tu ni ningún otro mago va a llevárselo para cumplir una estúpida profecía que asegura un niño es el único capaz de derrotar a un viejo mago, por favor, tu y el resto de tu mundo son solo unos cobardes ¿qué es lo que piensan? que dejando a un niño en una casa abusiva y luego “rescatarlo” para llevarlo a un mundo mágico, solo por eso va a sacrificar su vida para salvarlos ¿es así?

-Eso no es…

-¿Ah no? además, ustedes esperan a un Alfa, pues lo siento, mi hijo es un Omega, entonces como vez, hablamos de distintas personas, entonces no, te equivocaste y no me importa cuantos magos vengan, no permitiré que se lleven a mi hijo por un capricho suyo

Severus no habló, las dudas ahora plegaban su mente, probablemente no todo era verdad, pero tampoco era mentira y sabia que no había Alfa en el mundo que no luchara por su cachorro con tal de protegerle, no de la forma en que este Alfa demostraba.

Tal vez…

-Es tu cachorro

-Harry es mi hijo, es mi cachorro y mágico o no, no permitiré que nadie lo aleje de mi y mi manada

Steve conocía a su manada, la conocía como la palma de su mano, y así como sabia Scott era un Omega tranquilo e inteligente que podría reparar un radio con solo un desarmador, también sabia que se asustaba ante el mínimo indicio de violencia. Los conocía a todos, defectos y virtudes, y por lo mismo no le fue indiferente la mirada que Wanda le daba al mago, sus ojos lo decían todo y, si tan solo pudiera leer su mente estaba casi seguro, ella tenia un plan.

Wanda y Pietro fueron rescatados de Hydra cuando eran unos cachorros, y quizá era por su biología, tal vez porque ella era la mayor, pero tanto Fury como él observaron, la chica tendía a ser algo cruel, protectora diría él.

Harry se había apegado a Stephen y Wanda debido a su magia así como lo hizo con Scott por su trato, y la protección que tenían ambos Alfas era abismal con el cachorro entonces, si alguien amenazaba la seguridad de su hijo que dios ampare a los desafortunados, por que la Alfa era simplemente mortal.

La idea que Wanda le mostró a Steve no era tan loca o descabellada, y muy posible a futuro seria más que beneficiosa…no que le gustara comprar la lealtad de las personas, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas tenían posibilidades que a futuro Severus Snape no fuera otro miembro de su manada, quizá igual o más leal que cualquiera de ellos.

-Es tu responsabilidad

Wanda asintió, su sonrisa solo creció ante el permiso del Alfa, el mago seria mas devoto que cualquier motífago existente con su señor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y el mundo mágico poco a poco se ira integrando a esta historia.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	4. Cuatro

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Quieto, en silencio, vigilante.

Tenia un trabajo que realizar, solo uno y así ganaría el aprecio de su Alfa.

Era un buen Omega y demostraría que valía la pena.

Ransom observó al Omega fuera de la celda, tan quieto, tan silencioso, tan…obediente. Llevaba ya dos días ahí, observándole, al principio se preocupo que fuera otro prisionero más, pero no era el caso, sin embargo a diferencia de él no había comido o bebido nada desde entonces, tampoco parecía cansado o con algún signo de sueño, era tan…enfermo.

Y probablemente fuera su imaginación, pero el Omega le recordaba a alguien, no tenia aroma, pero su complexión, su postura le resultaban familiares. Brincó ante el distinguido ruido de pasos, retrocedió pegándose a la pared y observó a uno de los guardias acercarse y pararse frente al Omega.

Cerró sus ojos y cubrió sus orejas ante el primer golpe de aquel Alfa para el Omega, si, ya sabia que ningún Omega tenía tanta suerte y fue una sorpresa cuando el pobre no emitió sonido alguno, un golpe como aquel habría dolido bastante.

El cachorro no imagino que a partir de aquel día esa seria la rutina, cada dos días un Alfa aparecería para golpear y humillar al Omega que hacia de guardia fuera de su celda, y una vez creyeran era suficiente el maltrato recibido le darían media botella de agua y un plato que parecía ser puré de…algo.

Fue en la cuarta ocasión de estos hechos que Ransom tuvo el valor de guardar la pieza de pan recibida en su comida y, una vez el Alfa encargado se fue, se atrevió a acercarse al Omega. Fue un completo fracaso, es más, hasta deseo no haberlo hecho.

El Omega no hizo ningún movimiento, pero si entraron dos Alfas y sacaron al Omega, la pieza de pan le fue arrebatada y…Ransom aprendió, que cualquier acción incorrecta suya seria un castigo inmediato hacia el guardia Omega, y su madre.

El Alfa Victor era malo, era más que malo, era un monstruo y se preguntó si su madre fue una Omega, y si así fue, ni siquiera quizo pensar como fue tratada. El enojo y odio paso a ser lastima y tristeza, porque si bien su padre le había enseñado algo, es que la gente no se volvía mala sin razón. Ransom tuvo lastima por el Alfa, no imaginando como es que fue que se convirtió en lo que era ahora. Y tuvo miedo, miedo de terminar como aquel Alfa, porque al final lograra su promesa, por que al final él también terminara lastimando a los Omegas.

Recordó a sus hermanos, a Harry y Peter, recordó a su manada, Bucky, Pietro, Scott…a su madre, y recordó las palabras de su padre. Los Omega no eran juguetes, no eran esclavos y mucho menos eran menos que un Alfa o Beta, eran personas, personas con sentimientos y pensamientos, personas como él, como su padre, eran seres humanos que merecían respeto, en realidad, en su opinión merecían el mundo entero.

Su cuerpo se movió antes de pensar siquiera en sus acciones…sus pies se detuvieron justo a tiempo y su mirada viajo del Alfa frente a él a su madre, respiro hondo, conteniéndose de avanzar y solo ir y abrazar a su mamá, conformándose de solo…poder pasar su mano por los rizos castaños bajo la atenta mirada del Alfa.

-Tu madre a estado comportándose, y creo que era hora de un pequeño premio ¿no estas de acuerdo _Ransim_?

Leves temblores recorrían el cuerpo de su madre, su cuerpo cubierto de una ligera capa de sudor, se estremeció ante la voz del Alfa.

_Mamá…_

Este Omega no era su madre, le recordaba fuerte y seguro, decidido, rebelde…no era sumiso, no era débil…este no era Tony Stark.

-Descuida cachorro-Victor sonrió-te prometo que tus lecciones para ser un buen Alfa llegaran pronto

Ransom sabia que eso solo sucedería cuando su madre se rindiera, porque mientras luchara y se rebelara, hasta entonces Victor Von Doom no podría acerarse, no si tenia a un Omega listo para atacar a cualquiera que amenazara a su cachorro y eso, lamentablemente para el Alfa, no era algo que pudiera castigar. Lo que significaba que aun no perdía a su madre, que todavía había esperanza para recuperarle…aun.

Los días siguientes eran monótonos, apenas sabiendo cuando pasaba uno y llagaba otro debido a las comidas, y aunque no se atrevió a acercarse al otro Omega, no podía apartar su atención de este, había algo familiar insistía ¿pero _qué_?

-V-

Steve admitía, este no era el plan al principio, pero acepto que las cosas no siempre terminan como deseaba. A veces debías tomar lo que tenias, utilizar los recursos obtenidos, aun si no eran los esperados.

Y quizá fue el instinto, o tal vez la desesperación, fuera lo que fuera no pudo evitar destrozar a Alexander Pierce cuando descubrió su mentira. Si, Hydra sabia que Victor Von Doom era el responsable del secuestro de su Omega y cachorro, pero una cosa era saber quien era el responsable y otra muy distinta ayudar a recuperarle, debió saber que existía un precio en todo esto, pero como dijo, estaba cansado, harto.

Natasha se detuvo en la entrada cuando el olor a sangre la golpeo, sus ojos dirigiéndose al cuerpo irreconocible ahora en el suelo y luego al Alfa quien observaba desde la ventana de aquella habitación los miles de soldados en formación esperando abajo en aquel enorme hangar.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

Y eso era lo que Steve amaba de Natasha, no juzgaba sus acciones, no hacia preguntas sin sentido y solo se movía con la información frente a ella, poca, pero suficiente. El Alfa respiró hondo, no había forma de ir por Tony sin una ubicación exacta, o mínimamente cercana, así como tampoco había forma de que todos esos hombres le ayudaran sin confianza o lealtad hacia él y su manada.

-A este paso, sea lo que Victor haga tendrá su victoria-suspiró, había tantos hombres, _tantos_ que tuvo que preguntarse si en algún momento estuvo cerca de terminar con Hydra-Que Stephen y Wanda se encarguen de los aliados de Pierce

-No hay vuelta atrás

-No, no la hay…pero eso no significa que no podamos comenzar desde cero

-Steve…

-Tony deberá aguantar un poco más…

La Alfa asintió antes de irse, tenia sus ordenes e iba a acatarlas. Eso no significo que nadie ignorara el estruendo que inicio tras las puerta, la manda sabia que Tony y el cachorro no lo pasaban bien, cada día el control del rubio se iba perdiendo, dos años separado de su Omega, dos años era tiempo suficiente para que pusiera a prueba la unión Alfa-Omega, y si bien Steve no enfermo, su biología resulto alterada de una forma a la que muy pocos Alfas lograban sobrevivir.

Un poco más y el Alfa perdería toda razón, toda lógica.

-Nat…

-Tu y Scott quédense con los cachorros, el resto nos encargaremos

Rhodey observo unos minutos a la Alfa en silencio antes de aceptar e irse, se detuvo un momento junto a Sam, su hermano tampoco la estaba pasando bien, no desde que Bucky desapareció, no desde que dejo de sentir…cualquier cosa de su Omega.

Las palabras sobraban ahora, vislumbraba el dolor y odio en los ojos del moreno.

-Informa a Fury

-Que tu no estes dispuesto a asesinar sin razón, no significa que el resto lo este igual

-Sam…

-Ve con los cachorros Rhodey-Natasha ordenó

Un suspiro en derrota, Sam no le dio una segunda mirada. El jet continuaba intacto donde le habían dejado, apenas consciente que Pietro y Bruce salieron, Everett y Helen le dieron una mirada, la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro de apoyo no era suficiente, Scott y Snape se encontraban vigilando a los cachorros, Robert y Harley tomaban una siesta, Rhodey elevo una ceja curioso al ver la atención de Harry puesta en uno de los libros de Stephen.

-¿Harry?

El cachorro sonrió al verle, levantándose y acercándose a él con libro en mano.

-Puedo encontrar a mamá

La seguridad e inocencia en su voz eran algo que Rhodey podía coincidir con Steve, el niño era tan parecido con Tony. Sus ojos se desviaron a donde Peter y Jonathan se encontraban entretenidos con un juego en la tableta de Bruce, regreso su atención a Harry, el libro que tenia era uno de los pocos que Stephen le permitía leer, suspiró al ver el hechizo que seguramente el cachorro había leído.

-Harry…

-Puedo hacerlo, Stephen me ah enseñado bien, aprendo rápido

Y Rhodey lo único que deseaba era tomar al menor y abrazarle con fuerza, mantenerlo seguro en sus brazos y protegerlo de todo, incluso de su propio ser. No es que no confiara en que no podía hacer el hechizo, pero como explicar que Stephen lo intentó, y no solo una, sino miles de veces y todas con el mismo resultado. Aun podía recordar a Jonathan, el cachorro estaba tan dispuesto a dar todos sus cabellos si eso significaba recuperar a su madre, solo Steve fue capaz de detenerle, regresarlo al presente y abrazarle mientras el menor lloraba porque, donde estuviera Tony, estaba protegido por hechizos antirastreo.

Y todo tenia sentido ahora, Victor, otro de los pocos Alfas que lograron ser capaces de manejar la energía a su al rededor, la “magia”.

-¿Rhodey?

Respiró profundo, no seria quien le arrebatara la esperanza al cachorro, pero tampoco podía permitir que se perdiera en la ilusión.

-Harry…

-¿Me ayudas?

Y como resistirse a aquella mirada. Everett se acercó a él, apoyando una mano en su hombro y acuclillándose a su lado con la mirada puesta en el cachorro.

-Te ayudaremos Harry, pero debes prometer que si no funciona no significa que sea tu culpa

Harry parpadeó, confundido y extrañado, tal vez Steve y el resto hicieron mal en sobreprotegerlo, más que el resto.

-Encontrare a mamá y Ransim, lo haré

Everett sonrió, ojalá y tuviera la misma confianza que el cachorro.

-V-

_-¿Algún día alguien me querrá Jarvis?_

_El Beta se detuvo, bajo la mirada y sonrió al pequeño cachorro que le miraba con aquellos grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad y esperanza, dejando a un lado el trapo de cocina y el vaso en sus manos para agacharse y sostener de los hombros al menor._

_-Pero que dice señorito, Ana y yo le queremos mucho_

_-Pero tu y Ana son Betas, yo quiero que alguien me quiera como Tía Peggy a mi tío Daniel_

_El Beta sonrió enternecido, él sabia._

_-Estoy seguro, allá afuera habrá un Alfa que lo amara tanto como su tía Peggy ama a su Omega_

Tony suspiró, algunas veces solo deseaba cerrar los ojos y dormir, dormir tan profundo y no volver a despertar, estaba cansado de todo, estaba cansado de todos…pero solo el recuerdo de su cachorro en aquella fría y oscura celda le impedía rendirse, no podía, no era capaz de dejar a su hijo a manos de Victor, nunca.

No seria la primera vez que se encontrara en una situación como esta, pero si seria la primera en la que admitía, luchar era agotador. Con los costados doloridos, las rodillas y manos apenas con fuerza, su espalda a fuego vivo y su entrada más que irritada y muy seguramente ensangrentada, jamas pensó encontraría un Alfa peor que Obadiah.

Tendría tal vez seis años cuando su padre comenzó a entrenarle, ser el buen Omega que debía ser, cuando cumplió ocho fue la primera ocasión en que Howard lo llevó a una junta en IS, aun el recuerdo le provocaba asco, jamas podría olvidar aquella noche cuando paso pegado al retrete mientras Jarvis intentaba calmarle, y es que fue el comienzo de su infierno que tuvo que preguntarse ¿cómo su madre podía vivir así?

Él podía ver el trato que su tío David recibía de su Alfa, y cada visita que tenia en casa de los Carter admitía permanecía junto a su tía Peggy dispuesto a recibir todo el cariño y el cuidado que su padre jamás le otorgaría. Cuando Howard supo que su tía no seguía las tradiciones le prohibió cualquier visita a su hogar, y la pequeña llama de calma y tranquilidad que aun mantenía se apago por completo, solo el deseo de no ser como su madre y el resto de los Omegas tradicionales le dio la fuerza de luchar y rebelarse a su padre, hasta que llegó el tío Obie.

A los 12 años Tony perdió la ilusión de encontrar un Alfa que le respetara, se resigno a vivir bajo la sombra y dominio de Obadiah y el resto de los socios de su padre, había ocasiones en que tenia la fuerza para luchar contra Howard, pero día con día estos iban disminuyendo.

La única vez que Tony pudo agradecer a Obadiah fue cuando le propuso a Howard permitirle estudiar, Stane no era idiota y vio su potencial en la ingeniería, el uso que podría obtener. Y para Tony estaba bien, incluso si no se llevaba el crédito, incluso si nadie lo supiera al menos sabría que _él_ era algo más que solo un simple objeto. Conocer a Rhodey fue la punta del iceberg que le recordó, él podía ser alguien, él podía tener sueños, podía tener esperanza, podía tener una vida.

Y sí, fue duro y doloroso enfrentarse a Howard otra vez, un tormento que valía la pena si tenia una pequeña posibilidad de recuperar su valor, la guerra contra Hydra fue una ventaja a su favor y las protestas por los derechos y valores de los Omegas simplemente le daban más fuerza.

Encontrar a Steve era algo que no esperó, jamás sintió tanto miedo, tanto deseo junto…su mundo era un caos, uno del que quería huir y al mismo tiempo permanecer ahí por siempre.

Nunca antes estuvo tan confundido.

Las promesas parecían ser irreales que se preguntó en qué momento terminaría todo.

_No conozco hombres que valgan diez veces más de lo que tu vales Tony, tú vales demasiado y tengo la suerte de conocerte_

Se preguntaba, como un Alfa como Steve podía solo…borrar cualquier mal recuerdo y sustituirlo por uno mejor. Vivía en un cuento de hadas, uno del que deseaba jamas terminara, uno en el que esperaba con gran ilusión y esperanza el _Y vivieron felices por siempre…_

_Eres demasiado ingenuo para tu propio bien Anthony_

Cuando Steve se fue realmente creyó en las palabras de Stane, y su vida retomo aquel oscuro y doloroso camino que siempre vivió, tal vez un poco más frío que antes, un poco más solitario.

Parecía que lo único que sabia hacer era llorar en todo momento, regresaba a ser el juguete de Industrias Stark, regresaba a ser el Omega que debía ser de la familia Stark.

_Los Omegas sirven para complacer a un Alfa, grábatelo bien chico, ese chico Rogers no es diferente de nosotros, hizo lo que cualquier Alfa decente habría hecho y tú, como el tonto Omega que eres solo hiciste tu trabajo_

La puerta tras él se abrió, apenas presto atención, apenas notando a Victor y listo para hacer lo que siempre hacia cuando el Alfa llegaba.

_Ser un Omega no es malo Tony, y permitir que tu Omega tome el control es algo que cualquiera debería disfrutar y no usarlo como un escape, prométeme que nunca más vas a volver a hacerlo, prométeme que vas a ser fuerte y no intentaras ocultarte, protegerte tras tu Omega podría significar perderte y no soportaría eso, prométemelo_

Había una ventaja al permitir que su Omega saliera, existía una mayor posibilidad de proteger a su cachorro, pero al mismo tiempo se volvía vulnerable ante cualquier Alfa y al mismo tiempo se arriesgaba a perderse, guiarse por el instinto, olvidar quien era Tony Stark.

_Eres mi Omega Tony, y voy a protegerte_

Steve vendría, el vendría por él y su cachorro, y confiaba, confiaba que iba a recuperarle, iba a salvarle de olvidar quien era, de olvidarse en si mismo.

Cuando Victor quito el consolador de la entrada del Omega listo para penetrarle y follarle, Tony ya estaba demasiado lejos de su mente.


	5. Cinco

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

El mundo era un asco, eso era lo que Nick Fury pensó mientras observaba al innumerable numero de hombres entrenando en aquel enorme hangar, los escudos rojo resaltaban en los uniformes negros como si no fuera suficiente eaquel pintado en la pared además de los jets y cada maldita puerta de ahí.

Nunca espero que el destino le jugara tan mal, y después de estos años nunca espero estar ahí, en una de las instalaciones de Hydra supervisando los entrenamientos de esas viles serpientes…pero esperen, por supuesto, él ahora también era uno de ellos.

Las puertas de metal tras él se abrieron, no se sorprendió de ver a Steve Rogers entrando con una cara de pocos amigos, en realidad exceptuando a su manada y los cachorros, era la única cara que tenia para el resto del personal.

-¿Cómo van?

-Ya sabes-Fury se encogió de hombros-creía SHIELD tenia el mejor sistema de entrenamiento…pero la cosa es que no es así

El Alfa rubio cabeceó, la tensión en su cuello era vidente y por la fuerza con la que se sujeto de la barandilla Fury sabia, el hombre no estaba ni cerca de estar bien.

-¿Alguna noticia?

-Tengo a Clint y Stephen vigilando a Victor, pero no hay nada

-¿Has pensado que es probable que los tenga en Latvería?

Steve gruñó. Claro que lo había pensado, en realidad estaba seguro ahí era donde Tony se encontraba…pero no había forma de confirmarlo.

-Ha pasado ya tres meses en Washington, esta planeando algo

-Von Doom a logrado posicionarse al frente del movimiento T, aun más después del anuncio del patrocinio de Hammer

-Es un idiota, Natasha recupero información, esta lavando el cerebro de todos los Omegas

-El perfecto Omega-Fury asintió-y que Alfa no quiere eso ¿no?

-Creí que después de Hitler las cosas mejorarían…a veces pienso el mundo estaba mejor antes de estrellar el avión

-Bueno, antes pensaba Howard era un Alfa digno, y mira a donde llegamos

El sonido sordo de los golpes resonaba en las paredes, los entrenamientos pronto terminarían. Para sorpresa de Steve, descubrió que Hydra no era el infierno que pensaba, resulta que existían más Alfas como él, quienes creían los Omegas no eran juguetes, quienes creían el mundo, la civilización debía avanzar y no estancarse en tradiciones retrogradas. Fueron pocos los que pensaban como Victor y Pierce, afortunadamente y con un poco de culpa Steve descubrió que los Alfas en Hydra, sus manadas vivían escondidas, disfrazadas para poder vivir en paz, justo como ellos.

-¿Cambio algo?

Steve suspiró, abatido porque no, desde hace dos semanas él no podía sentir a Tony, ya no sentía a su Omega, y fuera lo que Victor le hubiera hecho solo deseaba ir y…en realidad estuvo a punto de ir por el Alfa, su único impedimento fue la rápida reacción de Natasha y Wanda, su Alfa perdió el control una vez su marca ardió y poco después la presencia de su Omega solo…no estaba. Tony estaba vivo, si, lo sabia, solo…solo no podía sentirlo.

-No

Fury compartía los pensamientos del rubio, deseaba tanto salir de la base e ir por Von Doom…lastima que eso arruinaría sus planes y aun no estaban listos para que el mundo supiera que el Capitán América ya no existía y en su lugar ahora solo estaba el Capitán Hydra, lo que daría por ver a todos esos políticos si descubrieran como orillaron a su héroe a ser una serpiente

-¿Algo de Barnes?

-Helen termino sedando a Sam-Steve negó-esta fuera de control

Si, apenas dos días atrás fue cuando la manada vio con dolor y resignación como perdían a uno de sus Alfas, Sam en un momento se descontrolo y no hubo forma alguna de traerlo de regreso, Steve y Stephen tuvieron que noquear al moreno, sea lo que sucediera con Bucky era lo suficientemente malo para que el Alfa de Sam perdiera toda cordura, ahora lo tenían en una habitación especial, sedado y sin posibilidad alguna de despertarle, Sam era salvaje y lo ultimo que Steve quería era matarle, un Alfa salvaje era un Alfa muerto, no estaba listo para ello, no podía perder a nadie más.

-Los encontraremos

Y Steve lo sabia, solo que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento.

-V-

Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo, viendo como aquel Omega fuerte e irrompible era una bola de lloriqueos y ruegos mientras el Alfa sobre él se divertía a su costa.

-Solo los buenos Omegas reciben premio

Ransom se cubrió sus oídos intentando amortiguar el seco sonido de la varilla de metal al golpear contra la carne del Omega. ¿Por qué los Alfas eran así? ¿Por qué los Alfas eran… _crueles_?

Uno, dos, tres…

Las marcas rojas aparecieron en la piel.

Once, doce, trece…

La piel comenzaba a romperse.

Dieciocho, diecinueve, veinte…

La sangre resbalaba por la piel, cayendo al suelo, formando un pequeño charco.

Treinta, treinta y uno, treinta y dos…

Sollozos, gemidos, lágrimas.

Cuarenta…Basta…

Quejidos.

Cuarenta y ocho… _Basta_ …

Golpe.

Golpe.

¡Basta!

Sangre, lágrimas, sangre…

_¡Basta!_

Ruegos, sollozos…

¡BASTA!

Él lloró. Gritó. Pateó.

Él rogó.

_Él_ _rogó_ …

Las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, su cuerpo sacudiese por los sollozos.

-¿Bu-ucky?

El Omega no se movió, inmóvil, lastimado, inconsciente. James Barnes, un Omega de su manada atrapado igual que él, igual que su madre, a merced de Victor.

-V-

_El Alfa sonrió, observando a su Omega frente al enorme espejo de su habitación y pasando sus manos por aquel pequeño bulto en su abdomen._

_-Será un niño, lo sé_

_-Un niño_

_-Si, mi pequeño niño_

_Steve rió, entrando finalmente en la habitación y abrazando al Omega por su espalda, sus ojos se conectaron en el reflejo del espejo, beso la mejilla del castaño._

_-Otro pequeño niño, me gusta la idea_

_-Le cuidare-Tony susurró-voy a protegerle de todo aquel que quiera quitármelo, lo prometo, estará a salvo…tu…no vas a alejarlo…¿verdad?_

_El miedo por una respuesta negativa atormentaba la mente del castaño, el miedo porque su Alfa, porque Steve creyera que no era un Omega adecuado para cuidar de sus cachorros le impedía dormir por las noches, el fallo una vez ¿quien dijo que no podía repetirlo?_

_-Seré un buen Omega, lo prometo, voy a cuidarle, de verdad Alfa_

_-Tony…-el rubio lo giro entre sus brazos, tomando el mentón del castaño y levantándolo para conectar sus miradas-no podría pedir otro Omega mejor que tu cariño_

_La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de su Omega fue enorme, la ilusión y el alivio en su mirada casi rompieron su corazón, permitió a su compañero abrazarse a él, lo sujeto, besando su coronilla y respirando el dulce aroma._

_-No podría pedir mejor Omega, Tony_

-¿Alfa?

Se enderezo, en la puerta Jonathan le observaba, su cabello despeinado y su pijama arrugada fueron prueba suficiente para saber porque estaba ahí. Apartándose del escritorio le invito a acercarse, con 12 años, casi 13, Steve podría creer que el cachorro seria todo menos dependiente de él, tal vez así seria, si no fuera por todo este lío.

-Jonathan

Esperaba que dentro de unos meses su hijo diera aquel estirón, aunque tal vez tenia sus genes y tardaría un poco más, claro, no es como si antes del suero hubiera crecido tanto…los cachorros habían heredado parte de aquella genética suya y era más probable que sacaran su físico y no el de Tony…

-Lo siento, no podía dormir

-Esta bien ¿pesadillas de nuevo?

El menor asintió, acomodándose mejor en el regazo de Steve y recargando su cabeza en su hombro mientras tomaba una larga respiración calmándose con el fuerte aroma de su padre, nada que se comparara con el dulce y suave aroma de su madre, pero igual brindaban el consuelo y la protección requerida.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Solo son gritos

-Gritos

-Si…esta muy oscuro, sé que no estoy solo pero…hay muchos gritos

-Esta bien, nada de eso es real ¿lo sabes? estas aquí, a salvo

-Se escuchaba como Bucky…

Steve suspiró, abrazando al menor y pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

-Esta bien, no fue real

Su mirada se poso en el reloj del escritorio, hizo una mueca al percatarse que de nuevo había pasado la noche en vela, dentro de una hora Robert y Harley despertarían, eran como relojitos, a las 6 en punto despertando. Continuo meciendo al menor, acercándole un poco más a él y escuchando con atención su respiración.

-Todo esta bien Johnny, todo esta bien cachorro, esta bien

_-Deberías odiarme, deberías castigarme…fu un mal Omega, yo…fui tan malo Alfa_

_-No, Tony no_

_-Pero no es tuyo, y tampoco es de Nat o Sam y…_

_-Tony basta_

_-Los Omegas malos merecen un castigo, por favor castígame a mi y no a Rhodey, fue mi culpa…_

_-Basta-se agacho, tomando las manos del Omega y obligándole a verle-basta Tony, basta cariño…-suspiró-no estoy enojo, y no estas en problemas, no amor, eres un buen Omega, eres el mejor Tony…basta por favor_

_-Lo siento…_

-¿Crees que mamá y Ransom están bien?

-Creo…tu mamá no permitirá que nadie lastime a tu hermano, y es el Omega más fuerte que conozco, ls encontrare Johnny, lo prometo

-No respondiste mi pregunta

Steve suspiró, sus ojos posándose en el portarretratos del escritorio, la imagen de Tony, aquella ultima fotografía que había logrado sacar sentado en aquel columpio fuera de la casa le recordaba aquellos días buenos que tuvo, que vivió.

-No lo sé

_-¿Mamá?_

_-¿Jonathan, qué sucede…¡Oh mierda, Tony!? ¡Steve! ¡¡Steve!! ¡Jonathan aléjate! ¡Helen! ¡Bruce! ¡Alfa!_

_Rhodey se acuclillo junto a su hermano, tomándole de sus brazos e impidiendo que se continuara lastimando._

_-Maldición Tony…_

_-No, no, no, suéltame, necesito esto, yo…soy malo, fui un Omega…soy malo, Rhodey…_

_-No, no, dios, Tony, no eres malo, no así, basta, detente…_

_-¿Rhodey…? ¡Tony!_

_-¡Bruce no, saca al cachorro!_

_Los rasguños eran largos y profundos, extendiéndose a lo largo de los antebrazos del Omega, pequeñas gotas de sangre caían en la colcha blanca._

_-Fui malo, un mal Omega, muy malo…_

-Mamá quería salir de casa, nunca le dejabas ir fuera…solo quería caminar

-¿Jonathan?

-Él no es malo, solo…estaba cansado, mamá odia estar encerrado

-Tony era un alma libre-Steve coincidió-fue mi error, pero quería que estuviera a salvo

-Lo sé, él también lo sabia

El rubio sonrió, por supuesto que lo hacia, Tony confiaba en él.

-Papá…

-¿Qué es?

-Mamá es especial ¿cierto? él…es diferente, no es como Pietro o Scott, o Bucky

-Él es diferente a cualquier Omega que conociera Johnny, sí, tu madre es especial

-Le lastimaron…¿cierto? como Scott

-Howard, el padre de tu madre no era un Alfa justo

-Un Alfa tradicional ¿no?

-Si, esos Alfas creen que los Omega no son personas, pero están equivocados, los Omegas tienen tantos derechos como tu y yo, en realidad es gracias a ellos que los Alfas existen, la humanidad le debe demasiado a los Omegas

-Pero…si son tan especiales ¿por qué les lastiman?

-Por que tienen miedo, las personas que temen reaccionan de manera violenta y agresiva

-¿Pero por qué?

-Bueno, no lo sé, supongo que es una reacción humana, es difícil entender, pero no lo olvides Jonathan, un Omega vale mucho más que cien Alfas, sin los Omegas ningún Alfa existiría, solo ellos pueden dar a luz Alfas

-¿Y por qué no pelean?

-Existen tan pocos Omegas ya Jonathan, que es casi un milagro que aun existan, han sido maltratados durante años que la mayoría a olvidado lo que valen, su humildad y sencillez no les permite ir en contra de los Alfas y por lo tanto aceptan lo que les dan, no es justo, pero demuestra lo puros y buenos que son

-¿Por eso detenías a mamá cuando se lastimaba?

-Durante décadas los Omegas han sido educados para obedecer, que cualquier acción en contra de los deseos de un Alfa les obliga a castigarse

-Pero no es su culpa…¿verdad?

-No, cada uno es responsable de sus acciones

-Como cuando tire la taza ¿recuerdas? detuviste a Harry de limpiar y Clint me ayudo a recoger mi desastre

-Exacto, fue un accidente, tuyo, pero al fin accidente, y eso significaba que era tu responsabilidad limpiar y no la de tu hermano

-Pero…¿por que antes nadie evitaba que limpiara mi madre cuando Ransom o yo hacíamos desastre?

-A veces es complicado Johnny, tu madre es mi compañero y por lo tanto se ubica en la posición mas alta de nuestra manada, ir en contra del Omega de la manada es como ir en contra del Alfa líder

-Pero tu lo detenías

-Por que soy su Alfa, los Omegas no pueden ir en contra de los Alfas, mucho menos del propio

-Mamá tuvo suerte de tenerte

La risa del rubio pudo relajar un poco más el ambiente.

-En realidad, yo tuve suerte de encontrar un Omega como tu madre

-Cuando mamá regrese…estará mal ¿no es así?

-Es…tal vez

-Le ayudaremos, como a Pietro y Harry ¿verdad?

-Sin duda cachorro, los ayudaremos, a tu madre, a tu hermano y a Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé, muy emotivo...
> 
> Debo agregar que lamentablemente aun tendremos algunos capítulos donde Tony no estará a salvo (y creanme lo odio) una sorpresa al ver a Bucky en Latveria ¿no? y el pobre Ransom tendrá que soportar un poco más de injusta, pero les prometo no durara mucho.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por leer esta historia.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	6. Seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANTE
> 
> Quiero aclarar un punto, a partir de este momento los eventos se realizaran en diferente tiempo. En lo que respecta a Ransom y Tony cualquier evento a partir de este capítulo será tres años adelante, por lo tanto Ransom tendrá 15 años. Mientras tanto Steve y la manada se encuentran tres años antes de ellos. ¿Me doy a entender?
> 
> Puede que al principio sea confuso lo admito, pero me parece correcto agregar ciertos detalles con la manada, especialmente con los cachorros.
> 
> Si surge alguna duda no se abstengan en preguntar.

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-No necesito leer tu mente para saber que no estas de acuerdo

Severus volteó encontrándose con el hechicero Strange, gruñó regresando su atención al cachorro.

-Es magia avanzada, incluso un mago como yo tarda años para aprender esta clase de magia

-Es bueno que no sea un mago

-Es un mago

-No, no lo es, el cachorro es especial, ni mago o hechicero

-Eso no tiene sentido

-Su magia no es de nacimiento, adquirió su habilidad gracias a una herencia inusual

-El chico…

-Harry-Stephen corrigió-y te aconsejo si quieres tener todos tus huesos sanos, no vuelvas a repetir esa palabra cerca de la audición del Alfa

El mago no preguntó, en estos días aprendió que a veces era mejor aceptar los consejos y no investigar las razones del porque, existían secretos en esta manada que aun no estaban dispuestos a revelar.

-¿Crees que lo logrará?

-Intente varias veces rastrear a su madre y hermano, nunca obtuve resultados

-Esa no fue mi pregunta

-Su magia es diferente, no recuerdo haber percibido poder similar…sí, creo que podría encontrarlos

Una y otra vez, Harry llevaba semanas ahí, repitiendo el mismo hechizo de rastreo, los primeros intentos resultaron exitosos después de un poco de practica, pequeñas cosas, un ave y algún gato…que termino siendo adoptado ante la insistencia del cachorro.

El minino, de pelaje cafe oscuro con rayas negras y blancas quedo con el nombre de _Tigre_ , un año a lo mucho tendría, inquieto y juguetón, todo lo contrario a su dueño.

A pesar de ello, el hechizo no daba resultado para localizar personas, lo intentaron con Rhodey y Scott, hasta el momento no funcionó, incluso Jonathan se ofreció…el resultado fue el mismo de los otros dos y Harry parecía más decidido que antes a lograrlo.

-Aun no comprendo como es que su abuelo hizo… _eso_

-No debería extrañarte, después de todo que recuerde, la comunidad mágica es aun más tradicional ¿me equivoco?

-No, pero sin duda América es mucho más abierta que Europa

-En eso podría estar de acuerdo, y dime ¿te has acostumbrado aquí?

-Es extraño, pero puedo coincidir con el Alfa

-¿Y qué me dices de tu antigua manada? ¿Si ese Alfa regresa vas a irte?

-Esta es mi manada, no comprendo tu pregunta

Stephen observo al mago, el color rojizo en los ojos oscuros le recordó que la mayoría de las palabras eran influenciadas y no a voluntad, cabeceó regresando su mirada al cachorro, eran demasiado pronto para saber si seria leal o no, tal vez necesitaba unos meses más.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice!

Ambos Alfas observaron con sorpresa el pequeño portal aparecer junto al cachorros y sí, como menciono, del otro lado se podía observar el patio trasero donde el resto de los Alfas se encontraban entrenando.

-¡Stephen lo hice! ¡Encontre a Rhodey, lo hice!

Más pronto que tarde encontrarían al resto de su manada.

-V-

El dolor punzante fue lo que le despertó, sus manos se dirigieron a su abdomen, un bajo sollozo escapo de sus labios cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel, su entrada se contrajo adolorida, se encogió, o al menos lo intentó, unas finas cadenas de plata lo tenían dolorosamente sujeto de sus tobillos.

¿Qué clase de Omega era, si no podía proteger a sus cachorros incluso antes de nacer?

No era la primera vez que sentía este dolor, pero ciertamente era igual de aterrador que la ultima.

-Bueno, la pequeña perra despertó

El deber de un Omega era complacer a su Alfa en todo sentido. El segundo era dar descendencia. El tercero proveer a su manada.

Él no era capaz de hacer ninguna de ellas, entonces…¿cómo es que seguía vivo?

-Vamos, vamos, no puedes quejarte

La risa fría retumbo en las paredes de la habitación, oscura, húmeda, helada.

-Te dije que ibas a arrepentirte Omega-Victor habló-de las tres tareas más importantes que un Omega debe cumplir solo te dejare cumplir una, tal vez si te portas bien podría dejar a los cachorros, un Omega criado es mucho mejor, sufren un desnivel hormonal y son más sumisos ante los Alfas, portante bien

Cuando el Alfa se fue no paso mucho para que otro llegara, por lo general el Omega obedecía las ordenes, pero en esta ocasión fue imposible cumplir, el remordimiento y la culpa superaban cualquier orden Alfa, era sofocante.

Uno a uno los Alfas le usaron como les complació, apenas importándoles poco cuanto daño generaran al cuerpo del Omega, los Omegas existían para complacer y era mejor mantenerse silencio a esperar un trato peor.

El tiempo no existía en aquel lugar y hace mucho el Omega dejo de adivinar, un minuto ahí podrían ser horas y una hora días, el tiempo era indiferente.

La comida llegaba en cualquier momento, cinco veces o más era que se alimentaba, el aseo y cuidado rara vez, la única cosa que cambiaba era el largo de su cabello, el Alfa Victor parecía apreciar a los Omegas con cabellera larga al igual que el resto, lo único que parecía ser cuidado mejor que nada.

El Omega estaba cansado tras horas donde se encontró constantemente abusado por los Alfas, los golpes llovieron por todas partes y no había parte de su cuerpo que no se encontrara dañada, su entrada hace minutos había dejado de sangrar aunque el semen continuaba resbalando por esta, sus pezones magullados y heridos, su mandíbula hinchada. Un desastre, un cadaver prácticamente, hoy no fue un buen día.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y en un acto reflejo casi inconsciente de su parte su cuerpo se removió intentando alejarse del Alfa, aunque sabia eso podría ocasionarle más problemas de los que probablemente ya tendría.

Un gemido apenas audible escapo de los labios partidos y secos del Omega, las cadenas que le ataban de muñecas y tobillos tintinearon ante el movimiento lento y desesperado, su cuerpo tembló mientras se preparaba para un nuevo uso.

-Shh, shh, shh…esta bien, esta bien tranquilo, tranquilo, no voy a dañarte

El Alfa sobre él se movió con rapidez, en un momento la presión en sus muñecas estaba y al otro no, eso no significaba nada, pero fue extraño cuando sus tobillos también fueron liberados…quizá tenían un nuevo juguete, tal vez un nuevo uso o…lo que sea no importaba, al final el Alfa tendría el control, siempre era así, y era mejor que nada.

Tenia un propósito, una utilidad y era mejor que nada.

-Te sacare de aqui, vamos

Unos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada, el Omega parpadeó, algo en esta le pareció familiar.

-Vamos

Su cuerpo fue alzado con facilidad, se dejo hacer, sus ojos deteniéndose en el uniforme oscuro, trato de no ver a donde se dirigían y esperó que si era a la clínica al menos aquella doctora no se encontrara, y aunque su suerte estaba siendo bastante grande con este Alfa tratándole tan…amable, no deseo mucho. Muy pronto le quitarían al cachorro, como todos los anteriores.

-Estamos cerca

El aroma del Alfa le recordaba algo, no era agresivo y repulsivo como el resto, tenia un toque dulce y fresco, también se fijo, era nuevo, no que lo recordara pero de nuevo, qué sabría un simple Omega.

Tras pasar una puerta de grueso metal el aire freso golpeo el cuerpo desnudo del Omega, un alivio para los cortes y hematomas, y un martirio para su propia desnudez, pero de nuevo, _qué importaba_ realmente.

Tal vez fue su imaginación, pero el Alfa pareció avanzar más deprisa mientras susurraba algunas palabras ilegibles que con el fuerte viento que había no escuchaba nada. Ignorante de su al rededor el Omega se sorprendió cuando entraron a una nave ¿un avión tal vez?

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya casi, ya casi

El Alfa lo dejo en el suelo, paramecio quieto observando, la puerta del avión se cerró quedando ellos dos solos, escucho un sonido de emoción proveniente del Alfa, una especie de cobija o sabana le fue colocada en los hombros y…el Alfa le sonrió antes de ir a…bajo su mirada y con timidez y miedo tomo un extremo de la prenda.

Suave, pero fría ¿qué hizo mal?

El suelo se movió desequilibrando al Omega que apenas y pudo sostenerse evitando caer, se trago un gemido adolorido ante las protestas de su cuerpo, el grito de victoria del Alfa lo sobresalto.

-Lo logramos ¡lo logramos!

Era extraño esto, el comportamiento del Alfa era inusual, su cuerpo se tenso al ver al hombre levantarse y dirigirse con rapidez hacia él…

-Lo logramos

El Omega miro con confusión al Alfa.

-Mamá, lo logramos

La palabra resonó en su mente, un pequeño recuerdo borroso penetro su mente…

-¿Mamá?

Y recordó, entendiendo porque el Alfa frente a él le parecía tan familiar, era su cachorro, aquel pequeño que estuvo protegiendo por tantos años, su bebé, el hijo de su Alfa, su primogénito.

Una chispa de… _algo_ se observó el los ojos cafés del Omega, Ransom titubeo ahora inseguro, temiendo que, así como Bucky, Victor también hubiera logrado arrebatarle a su madre…el Omega pareció dudar, se acerco despacio sin despegar sus ojos del Alfa…

-Mamá…

Ransom levanto una mano deteniéndose a mitad de camino cuando su madre se encogió inseguro, tragó, en esta ocasión fue más lento, midiendo la reacción del Omega…sus dedos rozaron las hebras castañas, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando su madre pareció derretirse bajo su toque, casi urgido y necesitado por un toque que no provocase dolor.

-Esta bien, esta bien, salimos de ahí, salimos de ahí

Cinco años en cautiverio, dos para poder formar un plan y escapar con éxito destruyendo la mitad del edificio donde se encontraban, libres finalmente.

Era casi desgarrador ver el estado en que su madre se encontraba, casi quería dar media vuelta y asesinar al Alfa por lo que hizo…dos años en entrenamiento le enseñaron ser menos impulsivo y más precavido, analizar situaciones y aprender cuando era el momento para actuar, no podría matar a Von Doom, al menos no ahora.

Pero escapar e irse junto a su madre era mucho mejor que terminar atrapado y ser asesinado, dejándole el paso libre a Von Doom para que lastimara a su madre, no se arriesgaría, no le daría el gusto al Alfa.

Ransom rió ante la forma en que su madre se acurruco junto a él, era como un pequeño gato en busca de cariño…y quizá así era.

-Estaremos a salvo, lo prometo

Y sabia que ahora lejos de Latveria no podía ir con su padre, resulta que ser entrenado para ser un buen Alfa tenia sus ventajas y descubrió varias cosas de las que no estaba seguro eran lo mejor, una de ellas reunirse con su manada. Von Doom estaría tras ellos, buscando a su madre, tenia dos opciones, ir con su manada y esperar que nada hubiera cambiado, o vivir por su cuenta.

Lo que Ransom estaba seguro, es que jamás se uniría a Hydra, no cuando era casi probable fuera igual que Latveria, entonces en si, ya tenia su elección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Finalmente! 
> 
> La magia de Harry esta dando frutos, ¿será que pronto encuentres su madre y hermano?
> 
> Ransom y Tony logran escapar, ahora viene lo mejor ¿qué harán?
> 
> No lo olviden, la historia esta contada en dos tiempos diferentes. 1080 días de diferencia.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	7. Siete

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Ellos vendrán, en cualquier momento

Steve no levanto la mirada del pergamino en sus manos, sus ojos releyendo aquella carta una y otra vez, estaba molesto, estaba furioso porque como imaginó, aquel viejo no se quedaría quieto y mucho menos detendría su búsqueda.

-Creí, que esto seria imposible ¿Stephen?

-Corregí los registros, me aseguré de eliminar cualquier evidencia, no es oficial

-Pero parece oficial

-El mago lo hizo

Y el rubio maldijo, porque podría borrar cualquier dato de su hijo, pero borrar la memoria de más de un país era complicado por no decir casi imposible.

-¿Qué propones?

-Incluso si borráramos su memoria aun estaría el resto de la población mágica

-Entonces haremos evidente su muerte

-No puede ser-Severus habló

-¿Y por qué no?

-Albus Dumbledore es un mago importante entre la comunidad mágica, si borramos al cachorro de su memoria y después aparece la noticia de su muerte entonces será sospechoso cuando él no haga nada

-¿Disculpa?

-Dumbledore lucho por tener la tutela mágica del niño, si muere y él no lo recuerda el ministerio iniciara una búsqueda porque obviamente…

-¿Pero quien dijo que iba a “matar” a mi hijo?

Severus se detuvo, mirando al Alfa frente a él con sorpresa.

-No, no matare a Harry, al menos no aun, pero planeo deshacerme del mago, sin él en el mapa nos dará tiempo para encontrar un mejor plan para cuando sea hora de borrar a Harry de la memoria de los magos y brujas

-No puedes

Severus era consciente, estaba en un lugar peligroso, el gruñido del Alfa le advirtió que estaba en el limite de sobrepasar su autoridad y eso no iba a permitirlo.

-No te estoy preguntando

-Alfa, si matas a Dumbledore es probable, casi seguro que los seguidores del Señor Oscuro busquen al niño

-Te refieres al resto de tu manada

-Esta es mi manada

Steve le observó, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por su rostro, no era difícil ver la renuencia del mago ante su respuesta, claro, aun luchaba contra Wanda lo cual no era una sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

Severus titubeó, su consciencia luchando contra el poder de la hechicera mientras su Alfa peleaba por el dominio y así aceptar al Alfa, su Alfa… _No_.

-Lo es

El rubio intercambio una mirada con Stephen, el hechicero retrocedió.

-Demuéstralo

-¿Alfa?-Severus…no estaba seguro de a donde iba todo esto

- _Demuéstralo_ , demuestra que eres fiel a esta manada, a _mi_

Titubeó, quizá…el mago necesitaba un incentivo. La puerta del estudio se abrió, Wanda entró, tras ella Harry corrió junto a él, el Alfa no dudo en tomarlo en sus brazos.

-Wanda dijo que debíamos venir, yo no comí chocolate, lo prometo, fue Harley

Steve rió, claro, y la mancha de chocolate en la comisura de la boca de su hijo no era evidencia alguna.

-No es eso cachorro, pero es bueno saber la verdad

Harry se removió inquieto en su lugar, su lenguita se asomo mientras limpiaba aquella mancha blanca.

-Fue Harley, lo prometo

-Alfa-Wanda se acercó, bajando la mirada y exponiendo su cuello-llamaste

-Dime Severus-Steve habló, aunque sin apartar la mirada de su hijo-existen…hechizos oscuros, o bueno, aquellos que ustedes llaman oscuros ¿cierto?

-Yo…si Alfa

-Y alguno de estos…causa dolor ¿me equivoco?

-Yo…A-Alfa…

-También sé que hay criaturas…que se convierten en tu mayor miedo ¿no es así?

-Lo es

-Entonces…¿cuál prefieres? el hechizo, o la criatura

-Papá, hoy vi a la tia Tasha entrenar, derroto a tres Alfas Enormes

El mago observo al Alfa, sus ojos pasando de éste al cachorro.

-Alfa…

-Personalmente escogería el hechizo-Steve continuó-pero, si de esto dependiera mi vida, o la vida del resto de mi manada…definitivamente probaría que tan fuerte soy ¿no lo crees?

-…y luego Jonathan quizo entrenar, derrotó a un Alfa frente a Todos, ¡fue increíble!

El menor era ajeno a la tensión dentro, bastante emocionado por contar su día.

-Entonces Snape ¿qué elegirías?

-Yo…no lo sé

Steve lo estudió.

-Ya veo, bueno, supongo que es bueno que aun no seas…parte de la manada, Wanda-la chica se enderezó-regresa a Severus de vuelta con…el resto de su comunidad

-¿Alfa?

-Cuando decidas, entonces regresa, hasta entonces fuera de mi territorio

La puerta se cerró tras un mago resignado y una hechicera más que emocionada.

-¿Crees que sea lo correcto?

-Si algo sé, es que no perderá la oportunidad de de proteger al…hijo de su mejor amiga

-Steve…

-Esta bien Stephen, Wanda hará su parte

-Papá ¿qué es eso?

La carta de Hogwarts descansaba en el escritorio de madera.

-¿Qué dices cachorro, quieres ir a un colegio de magia?

-¿Y mamá?

A veces ser el líder requería de tomar desiciones difíciles.

-Lo siento cachorro

Sí, desgraciadamente así como el hechizo de Stephen, Harry no tuvo éxito encontrando a Tony, o Bucky, ambos desaparecidos de la faz de la tierra. Fue una semana difícil, la frustración en su hijo causo algunos estragos, su magia saliéndose de control, calmarle no fue tarea fácil, no cuando la ilusión era finalmente oscurecida.

-Pero…puedo hacerlo, solo…necesito practicar, de verdad

-Harry-Stephen se acercó-a veces cachorro, no solo es practicar lo que hará que el resultado cambie, tu magia debe madurar

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

El hechicero suspiró.

-Estudiando

-¡Pero ya estudie mucho! ¡Tu y Wanda me enseñaron! ¿qué más necesito estudiar?

-Tal vez, magia nueva-Steve sugirió, y por mucho que odiara la idea quizá era lo mejor

-Si aprendo magia nueva…¿podré encontrar a mamá?

-Tal vez, no lo sé, es una posibilidad cariño

-Tu…¿quieres que vaya allá?

-No-y Steve debía ser honesto-no lo hago

-¿Entonces?

-Dime Harry, ¿no quieres que te lleve fuera de esta base? ¿no quieres salir?

-Si, si quiero, quiero ir contigo a la tienda, o al parque o…a otro país

-¿Y recuerdas lo que les dije a ti y a tus hermanos?

-¿Qué lo harías en el futuro?

-Y para eso la manada necesita ir a misiones, por eso necesitamos ir a esos eventos aburridos

-Pero…¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Hay muchas personas allá afuera Harry, muchos Alfas que están confundidos, _tan_ confundidos…pero hay lugares donde yo no puedo ir, el mundo mágico esta confundido cariño, como los humanos normales

-Pero…si voy van a lastimarme

-No, no lo permitiré, si vas seria para cambiar las cosas

-¡Pero no soy un Alfa!

-Pero eres un héroe

-¿Yo?

-¿No te gustaría…ir a un lugar mágico con tu madre? salir sin miedo

-¿Puedo?

-Podrías, Stephen y yo te ayudaremos, te enseñaremos a conseguir un cambio y Wanda y Severus van a protegerte

-¿Podré salir?

-Si, y cambiarias al mundo

-¿Y encontrar a mamá?

-Y encontrar a mamá, sí, si cariño

Harry miró a su padre, a Stephen y luego a la carta…

-Esta bien

-V-

-¿Peter?

Jonathan se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación, su hermano se encontraba en medio de libros y papeles, la mayoría parecían ser de física y química.

-¿Qué haces?

-Trabajo

-¿Trabajas?-el Alfa no pudo evitar reírse-¿y qué trabajo haces?

-Uno importante

-¿En serio?

-Si ¿qué quieres?

-¡Oh! ya sabes, molestar-rió y finalmente se adentró-¿qué es todo esto?

-Nada que te importe

-Claro, entonces si llamo a papá…

-¡No!

Peter gruñó fastidiado, miro a su hermano y bufo molesto.

-¿Entonces?

Una ceja alzada y una pequeña sonrisa fue lo único que Jonathan necesito para que su hermano derramara todos sus sucios secretos, o trabajos.

-Tú, eres un loco demente

-¡Vas a ayudar o no!

-Esta bien, bien, pero para ser honestos no se nada de eso

-Ayudabas a mamá en el taller

-Bueno si, pero jamas me enseño como construir bombas, tontito

El ceño fruncido de su hermano menor parecía como si no le creyera.

-¡Hey! digo la verdad, mamá solía construir robots o arreglaba las cosas eléctricas, no me decía más, además ¿para qué quieres armas bombas? ¿sabes que si papá se entera estarás castigado el resto de tu vida?

-Pero quiero ayudar, no es justo que tú y Harley puedan salir y yo no ¡hasta Robert a salido!

-Olvidas porqué no puedes…

-Ya sé-Peter suspiro resignado-lo sé, papá no quiere perderme

-No, bueno si, pero Peter-Jonathan suspiró-el exterior no es un lugar agradable hoy en día, mucho menos para los Omegas, créeme, lo eh visto ¿por qué crees que Pietro y Scott no salen?

-No es justo, quiero salir

-Lo sé

-¡No! no lo haces

-Claro que lo sé, oye, si supiera que es seguro entonces te sacaría

-¡Mientes!

-Claro que no

-Si, lo haces ¡tu no sabes lo que es estar encerrado toda tu vida! ¡Yo quiero salir! ¡Quiero ir al centro con papá! ¡Quiero ir al parque! ¡Odio ser un Omega!

-Peter

Ambos cachorros brincaron ante la voz de Rhodey, el Alfa les dio una larga mirada antes de entrar con un suspiro.

-No quiero ser un Omega, Rhodey, quiero ser un Alfa, como papá y tu

-Peter…-el mayor tomo asiento junto a ellos, no es como si pudiera culpar al cachorro-lo sé cariño, lo sé

-Quiero salir de aquí ¿por favor?

-Sabes que tu padre dio estrictas ordenes cariño, ningún Omega sale de la base

-¡Pero ¿por qué?!

-Por que es peligroso

-¡No es cierto! ¡mientes!

-Peter, tu hermano tiene razón, es peligroso afuera, especialmente para ti

-Pero…

-Sé que quieres salir amor, sé que tu y Harry quieren salir así como Pietro y Scott, lo sabemos cariño, tu padre lo sabe, y no tienes idea de cuanto Steve desearía poder cumplir tu deseo, pero por el momento no es posible

-Pero no me alejare ¡lo prometo!

-No es eso cachorro, tu padre y yo sabemos eso, pero los Alfas allá afuera, incluso si tu no te separas de nosotros no dudaran en intentar lastimarte, y nadie quiere eso

-Odio ser un Omega-Peter repitió apartando su mirada y cruzando sus brazos

-No deberías

-Si, ser Omega es un asco

-¿Lo crees?

-¡Lo es!

Jonathan miró al mayor algo inseguro.

-En ese caso-Rhodey no se permitió alterarse-si odias ser un Omega, seguramente odias al resto de los Omegas

-Si

-¿Incluso a tu madre?

El resto de las palabras que el menor iba a decir no fueron escuchadas ante la ultima pregunta, Peter se detuvo, mirando al Alfa.

-¡No!

-Por si lo has olvidado Peter, Tony era un Omega, y te dire una cosa, él al igual que tu estaba harto de vivir encerrado

-Ningún Omega puede salir…¿nunca?

-Las cosas eran diferentes antes-Rhodey admitió-sin embargo eso no significaba que no fuera peligroso, sabes Peter, no puedo culparte por tus palabras, no puedo recordar cuantas veces tu madre admito odiar ser un Omega

-¿En serio?-la sorpresa en el rostro de Jonathan era admirable

-Si, Tony, cuando era más joven también solía decir eso, y es que los Omegas nunca han tenido un buen trato, rechazados y maltratados por la sociedad, como dije, antes no era tan peligroso, pero no significaba que les fuera mejor, aunque su perspectiva cambio cuando se encontró esperando a tus hermanos-su mirada se dirigió al cachorro mayor-muy pocos Betas son capaces de dar a luz, los Omegas son los que tienen el privilegio de dar vida y cuando tu madre supo que Jonathan y Ransom venían en camino jamás lo vi tan…decidido

-Pero…¿entonces mamá…nunca salió?

-A diferencia de tu padre, Peter, tu abuelo, Howard era…un Alfa…especial, por así decirlo

-¿Especial cómo?

-Puede que Tony no hubiera salido de su casa antes de los 14, pero cuando Howard vio su potencial no dudo en educarlo, hasta que entró al MIT, creo…fue la primera vez que tu madre salió de su casa

-¡Y conoció a papá!

-Si, podría decirse así…sí, mas o menos

-Si me quedo aquí…¿estaré a salvo?

-Así es, lamentablemente esa es la verdad Peter, aquí dentro la manada y tu padre pueden protegerte, pero fuera…afuera no dudo que tu padre no permitiría que alguien te lastimara, pero mejor evitarlo

-Lo siento

-Esta bien, lo entiendo

-¡Pero quiero ayudar! ¡Quiero hacer algo! Harry estudia su magia y Jonathan entrena contigo y Tasha, Harley ayuda a Sam y Scott, y Robert esta con Bruce y Helen ¡quiero hacer algo! ¡Quiero ayudar!

Rhodey tenia que aceptarlo, desde que Bucky fue secuestrado Peter apenas hacia algo más que no fuera dibujar y seguramente estaba cansado de ello.

-Tienes razón, pero dudo que fabricar armas sea una buena idea

-Pero…

-Creo que podría ser bueno que entrenaras con Tasha ¿qué dices?

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Claro, tu hermano te ayudaría igual y, si tenemos suerte cuando tu padre regrese él también estará ahí

-¿En verdad lo crees?

-Lo hago Peter, de verdad

El menor se arrojo a los brazos del Alfa completamente emocionado y feliz, Rhodey observó a Jonathan, callado observando uno de los libros en el suelo, tal vez después hablaría con él, últimamente estaba mas callado.

-¡Prometo aprender! ¡Prestare atención! ¡Golpeare fuerte! ¡Seré el mejor!

¡Oh! pero qué había hecho, estaban por crear un monstruo, Rhodey lo sabia…sonrió, le haría bien al cachorro, seguro si.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	8. Ocho

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

La puerta de entrada crujió cuando la abrió, rápidamente ingresó cerrando tres él cortando el fuerte y helado viento que azotaba la ciudad. Pitea, una pequeña ciudad en Suecia donde el clima este invierno era crudo y fuerte, un lugar donde encontró refugio seguro y donde sus habitantes tendían a preocuparse más por ellos mismos que el resto, lo cual para él, era más que conveniente.

Subió los dos tramos de escalera antes de llegar frente a la puerta de madera descolorida y maltratada, busco la llave correcta y abrió.

-¡Ey chico!

Maldijo para sus adentros cuando el señor Walter apareció tras él.

-Señor

-Es quincena chico ¿y mi pago?

El pago, claro, la maldita y estúpida renta. Soltando un suspiró dejo las cosas en la entrada y cerró.

-Aun no es quincena, faltan dos días

-Dos días-el Alfa gruñó con burla-si, dos días y si no esta mi pago estas fuera

Ransom se mordió la lengua evitando decir algo que muy seguramente lo tendría fuera del edificio más temprano que tarde y entró al departamento, lo que el hombre cobraba era un delito comparado con lo que ofrecía, pero era mejor que nada.

Cocina, sala, un baño y un cuarto, el apartamento media un poco más de su antigua celda y eso era un decir. Las ventanas y puertas cerraban al menos, las paredes impermeabilizadas mantenían el frío clima fuera, lamentablemente era lo único bueno, las tuberías siempre protestaban y el agua nunca salía caliente, el gas no era mucho y la luz…la cera manchaba gran parte del suelo y los muebles, una mesa vieja y desvencijada, dos sillas en igual estado, un sillón apenas servible y el colchón…quizá mejor que el sofá eso si.

Recogió la despensa, una miseria, pero buena, y guardó todo, el pequeño refri que consiguió al menos mantenía la comida en buen estado. Una vez tuvo la última bolsa vacía observo a su al rededor, las cortinas de las dos únicas ventanas se encontraban cerradas como las dejo, el silencio ahí era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, suspiró.

Tomo una pequeña olla y la lleno con agua antes de colocarla en la pequeña estufa eléctrica, prefería gastar la luz en eso que iluminando el resto del lugar, esperó apenas un minutos mientras se preparaba un sencillo sandwich de jamón y lechuga, si, no podía darse tantos lujos y tampoco podía quejarse, no más de lo que siempre solía hacer.

Estaba a medio almuerzo cuando el silencioso quejido proveniente de la habitación se escuchó, revisando el reloj de su muñeca se percato que en esta ocasión había tardado más de lo debido, en tres bocados terminó el sandwich y comenzó a preparar el agua. Coloco en un pocillo el agua caliente y la mezclo con un poco de fría, tomo una toalla y se dirigió a la habitación, saco la llave de su bolsillo para abrir.

-Hola

Así como en el resto del lugar había velas acomodadas en las repisas y muebles altos que iluminaban el área, cerró la puerta tras él, tres velas ya estaban consumidas y una más estaba en camino, las cambiaria después.

-Oye, volví, traje más avena, la preparare más tarde ¿estas bien?-observó la figura frente a él, recostada en el colchón ubicado al fondo de la habitación, las mantas y cobijas en el suelo como siempre, soltó un suspiro-voy a darte un baño ¿de acuerdo?

La ventana sellada con tablas y las cortinas impedían el paso de luz, lo odiaba, pero evitaba miradas curiosas. Dejo las cosas en el suelo y continuó preparando las cosas para el baño, extendió una toalla en el suelo y saco jabón y una esponja suave.

-Vamos, esta bien, la calente para ti

Despacio se acerco al cuerpo recostado, hizo una mueca al ver la capa de sudor que le cubría, el colchón estaría mojado seguramente y tendría que ingeniárselas como cada día para mantener al Omega con él y evitar que regresara a éste antes de que se secara…recordó también, debía lavarlo pronto.

-Esta bien mamá, soy yo, Ransim

Los ojos oscuros le observaron unos minutos antes de bajar rápidamente la mirada y ladear su cabeza.

-No, no, vamos, ven…

Realmente no necesito de mucha fuerza, era fácil poder moverle, su cuerpo obedecía cual muñeco de trapo, le sentó en la toalla y comenzó lavarle, remojando la esponja y pasándola por su cuerpo comenzando por sus brazos.

-Hoy fue un buen día, el señor Milo dijo que me aumentaría 5 francos más en esta ocasión, creo que mi idea de un nuevo horno más grande fue bueno-no esperaba tener una conversación, quería creer que aunque su madre no hablara lo escuchaba, _debía_ creer-compre avena, un poco de manzana, leche y pan, traje donas, de fresa, sé que son tus favoritas…-los temblores disminuyeron un poco, hizo una mueca cuando llevó su mano a la frente de su madre, estaba caliente-¿qué fue lo que te hicieron?

No era médico, pero incluso él sabia que no era normal la alta temperatura que su madre llevaba teniendo desde que llegaron, tampoco podía ir a un hospital sin que descubrieran que no era su Omega además de que era casi seguro el señor Walter sabría que no estaba viviendo solo en el departamento, aunque eso era lo de menos.

Un Omega sin Alfa, e incluso un Omega marcado no significaban mucho hoy en día, un Alfa veía un Omega y pareciera como si hubiera encontrado un juguete o su saco de boxeo favorito, los Betas tampoco eran la excepción y si bien no los usaban como objetos si los discriminaban y maltrataban. Llevar a su madre al hospital no era una opción, tampoco conocía a alguien que estuviera en desacuerdo con las leyes actuales para guardar el secreto.

Tenían tres meses viviendo en Pitea, tres meses ocultando a su madre, viviendo solos, huyendo de Doom.

-No puedo darte nada

Lo ultimo que necesitaban era una sobredosis, su vecina era enfermera y tras la última platica que tuvo con ella descubrió que el uso prolongado del paracetamol solo traería más problemas que otra cosa, eso hace un mes, temía que hubiera lastimado a su madre en su ignorancia.

Paso un paño mojado enjuagando los últimos restos de jabón del cuerpo de su madre y le cubrió con una toalla, que su madre permitiera esto no fue fácil, de hecho aun podía ver un poco de tensión en su cuerpo.

-Esta bien, lo hiciste muy bien mamá, esta bien

Descubrió, que los halagos eran de gran ayuda, odiaba la sumisión que su madre presentaba, pero era mejor que tenerle sollozando y preparándose para ser…lo que sea para lo que en estos años fue usado.

-No te muevas de acuerdo, no tardare

Salió de la habitación confiando en que su madre permanecería en el lugar donde le dejo y se aseguro de que no hubiera forma alguna en que alguien viera al interior, ni siquiera por accidente, prendió algunas velas y regresó junto a su madre cargándole antes de dejarle recargado junto al sillón.

-Preparare avena, no tardo

Puso leche en la pequeña acero que tenia y un poco de canela y le dejo, busco las donas y tomo una antes de regresar a la sala sin olvidar las servilletas, se sentó en el sillón junto a su madre.

-Aquí esta ¿ves? tu recompensa

Pequeños pedazos fue cortando, en cada bocado se aseguro de recordar dar un cumplido, la única forma en que no tendría un Omega entrando en pánico.

-Listo, ves, fue bueno ¿no?

Con cuidado limpió las morusas de pan, se levanto a terminar de preparar la avena, un poco de azúcar para que no estuviera tan desabrida. Observo a su madre pasando su mirada por la sala, veía el deseo en sus ojos por vagar, pero no lo hizo, permaneciendo quieto en su lugar donde le había dejado, suspiró.

Sirvió una triple porción consciente que, a menos que su madre le viera comer de esta él no comería, además, era la única forma en que le alimentara lo suficiente para que no se quedara con hambre.

-Aquí, con cuidado esta caliente, vamos sopla…

Los pasos del vecino de arriba interrumpían el silencio de la sala, los gritos de sus vecinos abajo también traspasaban el suelo, y es por eso que aprendió a moverse en silencio, admitió, las lecciones de Doom servían en algo.

-Esta es tu parte, te lo ganaste por permanecer en silencio todo el día, toma, es tuyo

Con los días aprendió a controlarse, especialmente con sus emociones, su madre casi se abalanzo en el plato como si temiera que en cualquier momento él cambiaria de opinión y se lo quitaría.

-Oye, oye, espera…shh…-le calló y detuvo sus movimientos, a este paso se podría atragantar-despacio, esta bien, no te lo quitare, te lo ganaste, es tuyo, shhh…esta bien, esta bien, no estoy enojado, esta bien

Su mirada se detuvo en el largo cabello castaño, aun podía recordar cuanto su madre lo odiaba, su padre o el tío Rhodey eran quien le cortaba el cabello cuando este crecía más allá de sus orejas. Ahora, bueno, la primera y ultima vez que intento cortarlo fue un milagro que hubiera soltado las tijeras antes de detenerle de lastimarse, Doom logró su cometido y logró lo que su abuelo y ningún otro Alfa había logrado con su madre, dominarle.

Su mano paso por el cabello castaño, un leve estremecimiento casi imperceptible fue lo único que obtuvo de que su madre era consciente de su presencia, o al menos la presencia de un Alfa. Su madre amaba cepillar su cabello y el de sus hermanos, casi estaba seguro si hubiera tenido una hermana él estaría encantado de peinarla, una pequeña sonrisa surgió en sus labios cuando recordó a Peter, todas las veces que su hermano le peino, debía ser algo Omega, Harry también amaba que jugaran con su cabello.

Abrió el pequeño cajón de la mesita junto al sillón y saco un cepillo rojo. Respiró hondo, el cuenco ahora vacío sin comida. Bajo del sillón, el cuerpo de su madre se tensó, no tenia idea de lo que Doom y sus soldados le hicieron, pero como imaginaba no debió ser nada bueno.

-¿Quieres que cepille tu cabello?

La única ocasión en que su madre le miraba, el brillo en sus ojos apenas notable se observaba, casi como un niño chiquito su madre se giró con entusiasmo, sonrió.

- _El lobo aúlla en el bosque nocturno…_

-V-

La alta construcción se alzaba frente a él, hizo una mueca al percatarse de lo…antiguo y viejo que el lugar figuraba. Uno pensaría seria un lugar moderno, o al menos normal, su tío le advirtió, debió creer en sus palabras, no es que se arrepintiera, él tenia una razón para estar aquí y si lo conseguía más temprano que tarde encontraría a su madre.

-Dicen que Harry Potter estaba en el tren-se mordió la lengua conteniendo un gruñido, él odiaba ese nombre-¿y bien, eres tú?

El chico rubio le miró con superioridad y lo que parecía…asco, él en cambio se cruzo de brazos y elevo una ceja no dejándose intimidar.

-¿Por qué crees que soy _ese_?

Y pareció que hizo la pregunta correcta porque el chico se encogió levemente, le observó, si era lo que creía, seguramente era uno de esos “sangre pura” que Severus y su tío Stephen le habían mencionado, se preguntó si cuando el otro Alfa le viera se pondría en contacto con él, según su tía Wanda, Severus iba a estar ahí para protegerle.

-Soy James Stark

De acuerdo a su padre, aparentemente su abuelo había sido un hombre muy importante para la comunidad magia que de alguna forma era quizá, el único muggle respetado y admirado…aunque no tenia idea de porque. Por la expresión del otro niño y los otros dos tras este era verdad lo que sabia.

-¿Stark?

-Si

-¿Eres…eres pariente del señor Stark? ¿H. Stark?

Harry frunció el ceño confundido.

-Si te refieres a mi abuelo Howard Stark, si

-Increíble, aunque…no te pareces a él

-Si…-se encogió de hombros-mi padre dice que me parezco más a mi madre

-Espera, ¿qué no el hijo de Howard era un sucio Omega?-el niño rubio sonrió-en ese caso tu sangre ya esta contaminada, los Omegas diluyen la sangre de sus cachorros, eres más hijo de tu padre que tu madre y por lo tanto eres quizá menos de un 20% de Stark

¡Oh! podía ser un Omega asustadizo y miedoso, pero si algo había aprendido en estos años es que su madre era la mejor persona del mudo, tan inteligente como nadie más ¡era un genio! su padre lo había dicho, probablemente nadie seria más inteligente que su madre, hasta superó a su abuelo antes de los 15. Como sus hermanos y él, odiaban que alguien humillara o hablara mal de su madre, y este niño mago no seria la excepción.

Sus tíos y su padre le advirtieron de no llamar mucho la atención, pero vamos, entre más rápido los niños aquí lo conocieran más pronto cumpliría con la misión que su padre le encargó.

La profesora McGonagall no estaba a la vista y no había retratos o fantasmas aquí…se enderezó, mirando al niño rubio quien ahora se burlaba con los otros dos niños gordos, pensó en lo que deseaba que su magia hiciera, el niño rubio gritó cuando se vio levantado en el aire por sus tobillos.

-Discúlpate

Los niños a su al rededor retrocedieron asustados, la llama de las velas crecieron y la temperatura a su al rededor bajo.

-¡Discúlpate!

-¿Acaso estas loco? Bájale, van a expulsarte

Harry se burló, miro a la niña de rizos cafés, una pequeña Alfa, y una hija de muggles.

-No te metas

El rostro de la niña se sonrojo enojada ante la respuesta que obtuvo de su parte.

-¡Bájalo Ahora!

Si no fuera por el entrenamiento que recibió de sus tíos, lo más probable es que hubiera obedecido, afortunadamente la niña no tenia la fuerza, ni la voluntad para obligarle, y él había podido resistir la voz de su padre que era quizá, una de las más fuertes de cualquier Alfa.

-¿Por qué no lo bajas tú si tanto te preocupa?

Dio un paso atrás, las miradas de los niños eran de terror completo, se mordió los labios cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció justo en el momento en que la niña tenia su varita fuera apuntando al chico rubio.

-¡Pero que significa esto!

No por nada Jonathan y Harley eran sus compañeros de travesuras, los soldados de Hydra estarían aliviados de no encontrar trampas mágicas en cada pasillo de la base, a menos hasta que regresara en vacaciones.

Después de que la niña recibió una llamada de atención y una detención por tan deshonroso comportamiento contra sus compañeros la profesora los llevo al Gran Comedor, sus ojos se dirigieron a Severus, el mago se tensó cuando le vio, la sorpresa al verle paso rápido y le vio hacer un gesto en reconocimiento, claro, al ser hijo de la pareja Alfa, él y sus hermanos estaban en una posición por encima de él.

_Que no se te suba eso a la cabeza Harry, que seas mi hijo no significa que la manada no te pueda corregir cuando sea correcto_

No es que se creyera superior a nadie, ser Omega te hacia ver las cosas de otra forma, no, él respetaba a Severus, lo suficiente (consciente que estaba a prueba), pero era mayor que él y tenia mejor conocimiento del mundo.

-Los llamare por su nombre y ustedes subirán aquí, se colocaran el sombrero…

Era interesante todo, no tan sorprendente como esperaba admitía, supuso que saber magia gracias a sus tíos tenia ciertas inconveniencias, el lugar no le parecía tan increíble como para el resto de los niños, esperó que al menos algún lugar de este castillo valiera la pena como para sorprenderle, esperaba que si.

-Stark, James

Sonrió, el Comedor quedo en silencio, el director le miró confundido cuando se adelanto, seguro no sabiendo quien era, el profesor junto a Severus era alguien interesante…magia oscura distinguió.

Subió al banco, el comedor quedo fuera de su vista cuando el sombrero fue colocado sobre su cabeza, una voz profunda se escuchó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad, lo juro, amo a Tony para no quererlo verle sufrir, y les prometo que no habrá...un mayor sufrimiento para él. 
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	9. Nueve

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

El grito agudo alerto a los soldados, la atención se centró en los dos cachorros al centro del gimnasio, el más joven estaba sentado en el colchón sosteniendo su pierna izquierda mientras que el mayor le miraba con un ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede aqui?

Rhodey entró, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Robert en el suelo, Peter de brazos cruzados aun lado con el rostro girado.

-¿Peter? ¿Robert?

Acercándose al cachorro observó que su pierna parecía estar bien, o al menos no estaba rota.

-¡Fue Peter!

-Eres un llorón

-¡Peter!

El cachorro gruñó, e ignorando los llamados del Alfa mayor salió del gimnasio, no era su culpa que Robert fuera un debilucho. Tampoco se sorprendió cuando, minutos después de llegar a su habitación su padre entrara, permaneció sentado con la mirada baja, en realidad estaba molesto.

-Peter

-No fue mi culpa

Steve suspiró tomando asiento junto a su cachorro.

-Helen dice que Robert tuvo suerte, tu hermano tiene un esguince en su rodilla

-Que mal-Steve elevó una ceja sorprendido

-¿Disculpa?

-La próxima vez prometo romperle la pierna

Observó al cachorro, de todos, sus mellizos eran los menos violentos, aunque admitía estaba algo sorprendido por la ultima carta de Severus. Tras la selección de aquel sombrero Harry había quedado en una casa llamada Slytherin donde, en menos de una semana se hizo con el control tras soportar a un grupo de niños que intentaron intimidarlo, y decía intimidar porque aparentemente las clases de Strange y Wanda habían funcionado, los tres niños pasaron dos días en la enfermería.

Que Peter dijera tales cosas, y que fueran dirigidas a su hermano no era normal, suspiró e intentó callar las palabras que Bruce y Rhodey le advirtieron.

-Entiendo que estes molesto conmigo, pero no es razón para desquitarte con tu hermano, Robert…

-¡Dejaste que Harry saliera!-Peter gritó, levantándose y encarándole, su rostro sonrojado en molestia-¡dejaste que saliera! ¡dijiste que no podíamos salir! ¡¿por qué él puede y yo no?! ¿es porque tiene magia?

-Peter…

-¡¿Es por eso?!

El rubio hizo una mueca.

-No

-¡Mientes!

La pequeña lampara en la mesita de noche fue arrojada a él, Steve la atrapo antes de que lo golpeara.

-¡Peter!

-¡No es justo! ¡Soy el mejor en combate! ¡Gane la pelea con Jonathan y es Harry quien sale de aquí! ¡Yo soy más grande que él! ¡A mi no me secuestraron! ¡Yo debí salir y no Harry!

Bien, era suficiente.

-Detente

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero salir! ¡quiero ir de misión como Jonathan! ¡Quiero ir afuera! ¡Incluso Harley a salido! ¡¿por qué yo no puedo?!

Los libros y juguetes ahora estaban tirados en el suelo tras el estallido del cachorro, le dejo unos momentos para calmarse antes de levantarse y acercarse a él.

-Peter…

-Solo quiero salir un rato

Los ojos del menor estaban cristalizados a causa de las lágrimas que no quería soltar, sus hombros se sacudían en sollozos silenciosos y su aroma ahora era agrio.

-Ven aquí

Le abrazó, permitiendo que ocultara su rostro en su cuello y llorara.

-Esta bien, lo siento, se que no es justo, lo se cachorro, pero no quiero que te lastimes

-Soy fuerte

-Lo sé, lo sé Peter, pero entiéndeme bebé, no quiero perderte

-Pero a Harry le dejas salir y es más pequeño

El Alfa sonrió, recordando todas esas veces donde Peter y Harry siempre discutían solo porque Pet era dos minutos mayor, o eso decían las actas de nacimiento.

-Tienes razón, y tal vez este siendo injusto, pero…-soltó un suspiro y tomo asiento en la cama del menor sentando a su hijo en sus piernas, le dolía ver el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas-escucha Pet, todos ustedes son especiales, el suero que me dieron y que por consiguiente tu madre obtuvo de mi y después ustedes, tiene una reacción diferente en cada uno

-¿Cómo?

Sacando un pañuelo (que había aprendido a llevar gracias a Tony), limpió el rastro de lágrimas evitando que mojara las mangas de su camisa.

-Bueno, tus hermanos, Jonathan por ejemplo, tiene una afinación con el fuego ¿recuerdas?

Peter asintió, él lo hacia, su hermano estaba entrenando, Rhodey le recordaba su postura y la forma en que los golpes debían hacerse, supuso que después de cuatro horas en lo mismo Jonathan estaba frustrado y…y entonces los rociadores se activaron poco después de que una extraña ola de fuego cubriera el área de entrenamiento.

-Johnny se prende

-A falta de una palabra mejor, sí, así es

-Pero Harry no lo hace

-No, pero recuerda que tu hermano tiene magia

-Pero yo soy bueno peleando

Steve suspiró.

-Lo sé, y me alegro mucho por eso, estoy orgulloso Peter, pero hasta que no descubramos la habilidad que tu cuerpo genere, no pudo permitir que salgas

-Pero no soy débil

-No, no lo eres y quien diga lo contrario se las vera conmigo

-¿Entonces por qué no puedo salir?

-Escucha, no puedo permitir que salgas, no porque crea que eres débil o no podrás protegerte, pero…¿qué pasa si cuando salgas tu cuerpo genere algo como Jonathan, o Harry? podrías lastimar a alguien e incluso a ti mismo, aquí dentro alguien podría llegar y auxiliar

-Pero a fuera estaría siempre con alguien, no me alejare, lo prometo

Y Steve podía recordar aquella mirada esperanzada y anhelante que años otra vio en Tony, cuando su Omega aun estaba con él.

-Lo siento Peter, no puedo permitir que salgas

La devastación se reflejo en la pequeña carita, más lágrimas aparecieron y el corazón de Steve se quebró un poco más de lo posible.

-Te quedaras aquí, con Robert, y por favor, no quiero más lesiones entre ustedes, hoy lo dejare pasar, pero la próxima no permitiré que lastimes a tu hermano solo porque estes frustrado, no te eduque de esa manera y tu madre no querría…

-¡Mamá no esta aquí!-Peter se alejó-¡Se quedo con Ransom en esa cárcel fría y oscura donde Harry los abandonó! ¡No esta aquí y no sabes lo que querría!

-Si, tu hermano y tu madre no estaba aquí, pero le dio una oportunidad a Harry de escapar de ese lugar, Tony sabia lo que hacia, y créeme Peter, _sé_ que él no habría deseado que lastimaras a tu hermano, ni a ti mismo

Steve se incorporó, tomo una respiración profunda y miró al cachorro.

-Quiero que pienses en lo que hiciste, y cuando estes más tranquilo hablaremos

Y el Alfa habría salido, si no fuera por las siguientes palabras que el cachorro soltó. Sus dedos apretaron el pomo de la puerta con fuerza y respiró hondo.

-Lo que sucedió aquel día no es culpa de Harry, Peter, sino mía, y lamento no haber sido el Alfa que tu madre y la manada necesitaban

Los sollozos amortiguados se escucharon una vez Steve salió de la habitación, suspiró cerrando los ojos y recargándose contra la puerta.

-No fuiste el único que le falló, Steve, no es tu culpa

El rubio sonrió con pesar ante las palabras de Stephen, negó.

-Te equivocas Steph, yo sabia que Victor estaba tras Tony y aun así lo deje, lo subestime y creí que no se atrevería a ir solo porque yo estaba de regreso…

-Nadie sabia que iría

-Yo sí, lo supe cuando le vi por primera vez en aquella Gala hace 12 años, y debí matarle cuando tuve oportunidad

-Vamos a encontrarlos, lo prometo

Steve lo sabia, incluso si le tomara una eternidad él haría pagar a aquel Alfa, encontrarían a Tony y Ransom, así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

-¡Alfa!

Wanda llegó corriendo, sus rostro neutro aunque sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario, ambos Alfas se giraron a la chica.

-¿Wanda?

-Creo que encontramos a Bucky

-¿Dónde?

Si tenían a Bucky significaba que Tony y Ransom estaban cerca ¿cierto?

-Una Gala benéfica, en Polonia…-la Alfa titubeó-Justin Hammer esta con él, de hecho…creo que ahora es su propiedad

Hammer, ese Alfa era un dolor de cabeza, y uno de sus objetivos, le había causado problemas a Pepper en el mercado gracias a su nueva e innovadora “terapia” para Omegas, las fundaciones creadas para ayudar a estos cada día se quedaban con más habitaciones vacías y era muy poco lo que podían hacer con las leyes en su contra. Los Alfa llegaban reclamando a sus Omegas, algunos los conseguían y otros no, pero aquellos desafortunados terminaban yendo a Industrias Hammer donde una semana después estaban completamente transformados en los _perfectos_ Omegas.

El bajo gruñido en molestia de Steve hizo retroceder a los otros dos.

-Preparen un equipo, recuperaremos a Bucky cueste lo que cueste

-¿Y Sam?

-Él se queda

-Pero…

-Si va con nosotros corremos el riesgo de hacer una escena, lo ultimo que necesitamos es atraer la atención

-¿Qué pasa con Justin?

-Esa es tu misión Wanda-la chica parpadeó desconcertada, minutos después sonrió al comprender las palabras del Alfa

-Trataré de no matarle

-V-

-¿Ese es un libro de la Sección Prohibida?

Harry se mordió la lengua conteniéndose de decir algo y suspiró levantando la mirada de su lectura, la chica de cabello rizado, Granger, se encontraba sentada frente a él con un pergamino y el libro de Transformación.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Los de primer año no tienen permitido sacar libros de esa sección, esta prohibido

-Error, se pueden sacar si un profesor lo autoriza

Sonriendo satisfecho cuando la niña no dijo nada regresó a su lectura. Eso, hasta que Weasley llegó junto a sus dos…¿guardaespaldas?

-Stark

Suspiró ¿Acaso no podía tener un día en paz? Lo cierto es que no sabia que habría hecho si se percataban que era un Omega y no un Alfa como fingía ser.

-Solo porque no piense lo mismo que el resto de los Alfas no significa que quiera ser tu amigo Weasley

Le miró, el pelirrojo estaba sonrojado y no supo si de vergüenza o molestia, lo que si, es que distinguió un leve toque de…¿eh? elevó una ceja curioso y trato de no mostrar su incomodidad.

-Toma

El otro le tiro un pergamino antes de salir huyendo junto a los otros dos, parpadeó confundido y cerrando el libro con cuidado leyó el pedazo. Casi se atragantó ante las palabras escritas.

-Parece que te escogieron

Una rápida mirada a la chica, se levantó tomando sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca, tenia que darle la razón a su tío Stephen, el mundo mágico era muy arcaico, aunque no tan diferente a las leyes no-mags actuales.

Yo, el Omega _Ronald Bilius Weasley_ , de la casa Gryffindor.

Escojo al Alfa _James M. Stark_ de la casa _Slytherin_ como mi dueño y cuidador durante mi estancia en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y doy autorización para un futuro cortejo si así lo desea.

___________________

Firma del Alfa

De acuerdo, esto no lo había visto venir.

-V-

-¿Mamá? ¡Mierda!

Ignoró las bolsas que cayeron al suelo y se precipitó a la habitación, sus brazos sujetaron el cuerpo tembloroso de su madre.

-Shh…esta bien, esta bien

No, estos no eran temblores normales, en realidad ¡su madre se estaba convulsionado! Su mente se quedo por unos segundos en blanco antes de reaccionar. Las convulsiones duraron quizá cinco minutos más (no tenia idea de cuando comenzó) antes de detenerse, la respiración agitada, casi desesperada, los ojos llenos de pánico y los gemidos ahogados no ayudaron a su control.

-Esta bien, bien, ya paso, ya paso

Estaba hirviendo ¡Dios estaba quemándose! No sabia que hacer y mucho menos podía llevarle al hospital, se sentía tan impotente, tan desesperado…

-Voy a arreglarlo, lo prometo, conseguiré medicamento, estarás bien, estarás bien

Los débiles movimientos apenas los distinguió, soltó su agarre y vio con tristeza como su madre se alejaba torpemente hasta pegarse a la pared. Suspiró, el aroma a exitación ya era normal por lo que requirió de unos minutos para percatarse que este era más fuerte, sus ojos se abrieron en shock.

-No es posible

Su madre estaba enferma, estaba enferma desde que huyeron y por lo tanto su cuerpo se encontraba débil, pero eso no cambiaba lo que sucedía ahora. Su madre estaba en celo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometo, las cosas van a mejorar
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	10. Diez

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¿Buscas algo?

Por el rabillo de sus ojos vio a una chica, cabello oscuro, alta, ojos grandes verdes, Alfa.

-No

-¿Estas seguro? llevas veinte minutos parado observando el estante de supresores-ella sonrió-¿tu Omega se porto mal acaso?

Respiración profunda. Respira y exhala.

-Escucha, te recomiendo éste-retrocedió, la chica le mostró una caja azul-es bueno, elimina cualquier posible embarazo, aunque los síntomas continuan presentes, es útil, un Omega no criado tras un celo es el mejor castigo

Observo la caja, pequeña, alargada, 2 pastillas, .75 mg, casi quizo reír ante la imagen de una flor dibujada en el frente.

-No necesito eso

Dio media vuelta, quizo golpearse, sabia que no era una buena idea venir, ¿y ahora? pero necesitaba medicamento, algo para detener…lo que fuera que tuviera su madre.

-¡Oye! lo lamento-¿acaso la chica no tenia otra cosa más que hacer? se detuvo cuando la tuvo frente a él-soy Elizabeth

Elevó una ceja curioso, por lo general los Alfas se mantenían apartados en sus asuntos, la única razón por la que interactuaban entre ellos es si había un Omega de por medio…se enderezó al pensar en lo que ella podría insinuar.

-Aléjate de mi

Dejo las vendas y toallas que llevaba antes de salir rápidamente, mañana tendría que regresar, o comprar en otra parte, maldita la hora en que se topo con esta Alfa. El aire azoto su rostro una vez estuvo en la calle, se cubrió lo mejor que pudo y continuo su camino, a paso rápido y alejándose de los lugares concurridos por Alfas, no necesitaba ver la humillación de los Omegas, no más de lo que tuvo en estos años.

-¡Ey!

Tropezó, el auto frente a él se estacionó, calló un gruñido.

-Olvidaste esto

Miró la bolsa blanca que la maldita Alfa del supermercado le tendía.

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz

-Lamento molestarte, no era mi intensión y…es mi culpa, sabes…-le vio dudar, sus ojos volando al rededor-no…no creo que tu Omega tenga la culpa de mi comportamiento

-¿Qué?

-Yo…ya sabes, te moleste, desquítate conmigo

Entrecerró sus ojos, esto era algo…inusual. Volteó a su al rededor antes de centrarse en la Alfa. Le arrebato la bolsa y vio su interior…se sorprendió al ver aquella caja roja que estuvo observando en el super y la cual lamentablemente no podía comprar. También había jabón neutro y…levantó la mirada curioso.

-Te estuve observando, de nuevo lo siento, pero…me percate que te detenías mucho en los antibióticos, sin embargo no parecía que fueras a comprarlo o…

-¿Eres doctora?

-Yo…no-suspiró frustrado-pero sé…un poco

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, yo…si puedo ayudarte estoy dispuesta, te lo debo por…lo de hace rato

Era un riesgo, era un _Gran_ riesgo…pero, ¿qué otra opción tenia? si era lo que sospechaba no había forma en que él pudiera hacer algo, necesitaba ayuda, si era posible ayuda profesional.

-¿Qué sabes de medicina?

-Honestamente no mucho, pero soy científica y…

Si era un problema lo resolvería después, la tomo del brazo y asegurándose una vez más que nadie se fijaba en ellos se acercó, no se arrepintió cuando saco su arma y le acorralo.

-Vas a acompañarme ¿bien?

Pudo ver su miedo, gracias al cielo no se resistió y asintió. Era algo alocado y muy posiblemente estúpido, pero estaba desesperado. Entraron al auto, rápidamente alejó la bolsa de la chica y su celular.

-Tu conduce y yo te guío

Podía sentir su corazón golpeando su pecho, agradeció que su mano no temblara y su aroma se mantuviera neutro, una cosa era robar y otra… _esto_. Era tarde, la noche caía sobre ellos, abrió y cerró las puertas, literalmente la aventó al interior del departamento sin olvidar cerrar.

-¿Qué…?

- _Silencio_

Respiró hondo, que fuera una chica no significaba que no pudiera defenderse, era curioso que aun no lo hiciera y mucho menos intentara resistirse, le tomo del antebrazo y tiró de ella.

-Guarda tu aroma

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Guarda tu aroma!

Ella brincó pero acató su orden.

-No hagas movimientos bruscos _¿escuchaste?_

Saco la llave de la habitación…entró.

-¡Oh dios…!

Le chitó y cerró la puerta.

-Exáminale-la Alfa le miró con sorpresa y horror- _ahora_

Guardó la pistola en su espalda y se acuclilló, sujeto los hombros de su madre cuando se agito e intentó alejarse de la Alfa.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no te hará daño, shh…esta bien

La Alfa le dio una mirada.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Sabes lo que tiene?

Hubo duda en su mirada, por un momento creyó que no hablaría, se preparó por si había juzgado mal y decidía actuar…

-Tiene una infección-ella habló-la piel al rededor de su vagina esta inflamada y comienza a extenderse a sus testículos y pene, su ano esta bastante enrojecido…¿cuándo fue su ultimo embarazo?

Ransom parpadeó sin saber que contestar ¿embarazado?

-Yo…quiero decir, cuando fue…cuando fue la ultima vez que…que lo criaste

-No lo hice-susurró, el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo-yo…es mi madre

La comprensión pareció llegar a la chica.

-Entiendo…-la Alfa suspiró, bajo su mirada al Omega tembloroso, no preguntó al ver al Alfa silenciarle con una mano en su boca-no soy doctora, lo siento, pero puedo asegurarte que esta mal, necesita…

-No

-No es normal que después de tantos días aun secrete flujo, esta ardiendo y si no lo supiera te aseguro parece como si estuviera en celo…

-Esta así desde hace tres meses

-Debes llevarle a…

-No

-No sé lo que tiene además de la infección, puede ser algo más…

-No, no puedo

-Necesita atención medica

-¡Si lo llevó a un hospital van a matarle!-Ransom se maldijo cuando las primeras lágrimas brotaron de los ojos cafés-shh…esta bien, lo siento, esta bien, shh…

Elizabeth observó al Alfa, estaba preocupada, sea lo que el Omega tuviera no era normal pero era obvio que algo sucedía con ellos, algo que no podía ser bueno si el chico no había llevado a su madre a un medico…¡Oh!

-No tiene Alfa

Ransom levantó la mirada, soltó un suspiró en derrota.

-No sé donde esta-y era verdad, no tenia idea de en donde estaba su manada además de que ahora trabajaban para Hydra-y aunque lo supiera…no importa ¿puedes ayudarle?

Elizabeth le sonrió entendiendo la posición del Alfa, sorprendida por el control en su aroma, de sus acciones, por el cariño y cuidado que tenia con el Omega.

-No eres como el resto ¿cierto?

-¿Y tu?

-Te ayudaré, tengo una amiga…

-¡No! nadie más…

-Esta bien, entiendo, te prometo que nadie más sabrá de esto, tampoco me agrada ver como los Alfas los maltratan

Ransom casi pudo respirar tranquilo…no bajaría por completo la guardia, no aun.

-Gracias

-Sabes, si te hubiera conocido antes tal vez habría podido salvar a mi madre-y sintió vergüenza ante su trato con ella-te ayudaré, a ti y a tu madre, haré todo lo que pueda por curarle

-Lamentó mi trato por…

-Esta bien, déjalo, entiendo…llámame Betty

-Soy Ransom, y él es Tony

-Ransom, salvaremos a Tony, lo prometo

Había esperanza.

-V-

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada que te importe, fuera

Robert frunció su ceño confundido y observo a su hermano continuar rasgando los libros de magia de su hermano Harry.

-¿Por qué haces eso?

-¡No te importa, largo!

El menor retrocedió, asustado ante el grito aunque no se fue. Peter continuaba tirando libros y arrancando hojas, a veces incluso los pisaba.

-Papá va a enojarse contigo

-¡Cállate Robert! ¿no tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-Vine a preguntarte si querías jugar

-No, ahora ya vete

Golpes, patadas, Peter simplemente continuó destruyendo la habitación de su mellizo, estaba harto de que todo mundo le dijera que no podía salir ¿por qué Harry tenia que tener magia y él no?

-¿Quieres comer helado?

Peter se detuvo, girando confundido a ver su hermano menor, los ojos cafés le observaron con curiosidad, Robert era quizá quien había heredado los ojos de su madre, eran tan similares…llenos de curiosidad, de inocencia, de cariño.

-¿Peter? ¿quieres helado?

Soltando un suspiro y observando la habitación se encogió de hombros.

-¡Bien! vamos

No era raro ver a los cachorros del Capitán Hydra correr por la base, de hecho era algo común, la manada principal siempre atenta a ellos mientras el resto se aseguraba de que estuvieran a salvo. Era quizá una de las razones por las que Steve aceptó unirse a Hydra, borrando a aquellos en los que no confiaba por supuesto.

El comedor estaba casi vacío por lo que no hubo un accidente cuando ambos cachorros entraron corriendo entre risas y empujones. Nick Fury les vio llegar y negó al verles ir directamente a la cocina, se levanto dejando su almuerzo a medio comer y les siguió.

Peter estaba parado en las puntas de sus pies mientras sacaba los botes de helado de chocolate guardados en el congelador, junto a éste el más pequeño de los cachorros de Rogers tenia en sus manos un paquete de galletas mientras esperaba a su hermano. Fury se cruzo de brazos y espero a que los dos se percataran de su presencia.

Tal parecía ambos eran dignos hijos de Tony, Peter fue quien le vio pero apenas y se inmutó, cerrando el congelador salieron por la otra puerta del lugar, Fury elevo una ceja sorprendido, quizá no debió estarlo. Una vez fuera de la cocina no había rastro de los cachorros, suspiró.

Everett y Stephen entraban en ese momento, sonrió.

-¡Strange!

El Alfa brincó un paso lejos de su compañero y se enderezo, al menos Fury no había perdido su toque, lastima que no funcionara ya con Rogers.

-Señor

-Director Fury-Everett suspiró-es bueno verlo por aquí-el Beta le dio una mirada a su Alfa-¿necesita algo?

-Peter y Robert

Stephen suspiró, su postura se relajo y en cambio paso una mano por su rostro con frustración. Everett sonrió ante ello.

-¿Qué hay con esos dos?

-Tienen más sangre Stark que Rogers, pero ese no es el punto, se llevaron los botes de helado que Romanoff compró la semana pasada

-Quien lo diría, Nick Fury siendo un hombre domestico

-Barton cierra la boca

-¡Oh no! lo siento pero las amenazas ya no son tu trabajo

-No-Stephen se burló-es trabajo de Pietro ¿no?

-¡Oye detente ahí que no es contra ti, Strange!

Fury rodó su ojo bueno.

-Solo busquen a esos dos antes de que hagan un desastre, Rogers regresará aquí con el resto esta noche y más les vale que las cosas estén bien ¿alguno de ustedes ya habló con Wilson?

Los dos Alfas desviaron su mirada mientras Everett se limitaba a rodar los ojos.

-Helen lo mantiene dormido, después de antier no quiere un incidente más

Y era verdad, una vez Sam supo de la misión que el Alfa realizo y se llevó a un grupo para buscar a Bucky mientras a él lo dejaba en la base, el moreno perdió el control, se supone era el Alfa de Bucky y como tal era quien debía ir a buscarle, por el contrario permaneció en la base ajeno a todo.

Hubo tres agentes heridos al intentarle detenerle, si no fuera por Strange seguramente habría más heridos.

-Me encargaré de él-Stephen habló-Clint podría ir por los cachorros

-¡Qué!

-Me alegro que al menos alguien aquí sepa mantener el orden, Barton, ve a buscar a los cachorros

-Pero…

-También puedes tener la guardia de esta tarde

El arquero no perdió más tiempo y fue en busca de los cachorros, Everett rió.

-Eso siempre funciona

-Puesto que todo esta en orden terminaré mi almuerzo

Stephen resopló, dio media vuelta camino a la enfermería.

-Steph-Everett lo alcanzó-¿crees que sea lo mejor?

-No sabemos en que estado regrese Barnes, pero no podemos permitir que Wilson lo asuste en un dado caso

-Tal vez deberíamos esperar a Steve

-O tal vez podemos apresurar las cosas, dudo mucho que Sam quiera esperar para ver a su Omega…ambos se detuvieron al ver a Natasha aparecer recargándose en Bruce mientras caminaban a la enfermería

-¿Nat?

La Alfa levantó la mirada, tenia algunos rasguños en su rostro y una herida en su hombro, Everett se apresuró y le ayudó.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Hammer es un desquiciado-la Alfa gruñó

Bruce negó.

-Teníamos a Bucky, estábamos camino al Quinjet…

-¿Pero?

-Sea lo que Hammer les hace es malo, Doom estaba ahí, con una sola orden Bucky regresó como si fuera…ni siquiera sé como describirlo, ¡Steve incluso uso su voz, pero no hubo reacción alguna!

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde esta Steve?

-Corriendo, tuvo un enfrentamiento con Doom…Pierce tenia razón, Tony y Ransom están con él solo que no sabemos donde

-En Latveria

-Es casi seguro, si-Bruce asintió-de cualquier forma la misión fue un fracaso total

-Al menso sabemos donde se encuentran

-Eso no ayuda mucho Everett, lo que le hicieron a Bucky puede que también lo hagan con Tony

-Bruce…

-Es como si les quitaran su libre albedrío, son como muñecos, como títeres, como esclavos…

-Vamos a recuperarlos

-Por supuesto que sí-Natasha gruñó-los recuperaremos, y cuando lo hagamos mataremos a Doom, se arrepentirá del día en que decidió meterse con nuestra manada ¡voy a torturarle! ¡voy a…!

-¡Nat!

-¡Tu no lo viste Strange! No lo viste…

-Esta bien, Steph ve por el resto, seguramente no están bien, yo me encargo aquí

-Sam…

-Quizá lo mejor sea esperar

El Alfa asintió, mirando un momento a la Alfa antes de irse. Esto se estaba poniendo cada día más complicado, y un día más era un día donde podrían perder a Tony, los recuperarían, a los tres, pero para ello primero tenia que encontrar la forma de entrar a Latveria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	11. Once

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-¿Estará bien?

Betty se quitó los guantes que llevaba y soltó un suspiró, realmente jamas se imagino encontrarse en una situación como esta, pero de nuevo ¿qué Alfa lo haría teniendo en cuenta la situación actual?

-La infección a disminuido, pero aun hay que mantenerle bajo vigilancia, sin embargo es difícil que se cure si continua secretando flujo, Ransom no hay mucho que pueda hacer y sino mejora no habrá de otra que…

-Va a mejorar

Betty sonrió.

-Admiró tu seguridad, pero esto es grave

-No puedo llevarle al médico, entiéndelo

-Lo hago, lo hago Ransom, pero esta mal

El Alfa negó, alejándose de la chica y sentándose en el suelo junto al colchón donde ahora su madre descansaba, apartó unos cabellos castaños de su rostro y suspiró.

-Si lo llevo a un hospital van a matarle, ellos van a encontrarnos y…

-¿Ellos?

Ransom desvió su mirada, la pared de cemento tenia algunas grietas, nada que pusiera en peligro la estructura, afortunadamente.

-Es una larga historia

La Alfa observó al otro, era notable que a diferencia de su madre se encontraba en buena forma, sin embargo podía asegurar no huían de su manada o incluso del Alfa líder de ésta.

-Necesita atención medica

El Alfa negó.

-No puedo, no puedo ponerle en peligro

-Entonces al menos…al menos deja que contacte a mi amiga

-No

-Es confiable, lo prometo, ella tiene los mismo pensamientos que yo y…

-¡No lo entiendes!-la mirada salvaje del Alfa provoco que Betty retrocediera-el rostro de mi madre circula en todos los hospitales del mundo, y no importa si tu amiga es confiable o no, la recompensa por nosotros es incalculable y si se enteran que alguien le atendió y no avisó van a matarle

-Ransom…

-Aun no lo entiendes ¿cierto? si hubieras sido doctora después de que hubieras curado a mi madre te habría matado-la sorpresa en la Alfa fue notable-te habría matado, aun podría

-Tu…tu no…

-Asesine a 30 hombres mientras huía, una persona más no hará la diferencia, pero no permitiré que mi madre regrese a esa prisión

-¿Prisión?

Ransom suspiró, bajando su mirada al rostro dormido de su madre…se levantó y acorraló a la Alfa, el cuchillo en el bolsillo oculto de su pantalón ahora se presionaba contra la garganta de Elizabeth.

-Podría matarte, _te mataría_

-No lo harías

-No confío en ti, no confío en nadie

-No lo harías…

La Alfa calló cuando sintió un leve ardor y algo caliente bajando por su cuello, sangre, su sangre.

-Un corte y seria todo ¿entiendes?-Betty tragó-y ambos sabemos no me culparían, podría ser una lucha por un Omega

-Pero no lo harás

Ransom resopló con fastidio y finalmente se alejó, no se arrepintió del pequeño corte realizado.

-Vete

-Ransom…

-Vete

Al día siguiente la Alfa regresó, el departamento estaba vacío. Ransom y su madre habían dejado el lugar la noche anterior sin que nadie, ni siquiera el arrendador se enteraran.

-V-

-V-

-¿James?

El chico levantó la mirada de su lectura, Ron titubeó, seguramente aun se sentía algo cohibido por la habitación, después de todo era un Gryffindor y estar en las habitaciones de un Slytherin debía ser incomodo, teniendo en cuenta que su familia eran los que llamaban “Traidores de sangre”.

Por lo que sabia, era el único de su casa que se atrevió a buscar Alfa fuera de esta, el resto permaneció con sus compañeros, las miradas de traición y asco que recibió una vez la profesora McGonagall tuvo la amabilidad de anunciar la colocación de cada Omega la sexta noche frente a todo el Comedor le dijo a Harry que el chico seria el foco de atención de todos, especialmente Gryffindor. Sin embargo no pudo esperar ver el alivio y la alegría en el rostro del pelirrojo al saber que lo había aceptado como su Omega.

-¿Qué sucede?

Había pasado dos horas desde que llegó, y Harry elevó una ceja al ver todas sus cosas fuera de su baúl.

-Yo…¿no vas a revisar?

¡Ah si! la famosa revisión de pertenencias donde el Alfa decidía que podía y no tener su Omega, o donde los Alfas les quitaban todos sus objetos personales a los pobres Omegas, cerró su libro y se levantó, no pudo evitar observar el leve encogimiento de Ron y el titubeo alquerer retroceder y no hacerlo.

Harry hizo una mueca al ver al pelirrojo hincado con los brazos frente a él esperando…podía recordar eso, las lecciones que del Internado Paulus eran imposibles de olvidar.

-No hagas eso

Ron levanto la mirada confundido, Harry soltó un suspiró.

-Ponte de pie

-Yo…¡claro!

Definitivamente había una enorme diferencia cuando se eras _un_ Omega a _tu_ Omega. La valentía y rebeldía habían desaparecido desde el momento en que Ron supo que seria su Omega.

Pasando una mirada por las pertenencias del pelirrojo pudo observar la ropa usada y remendaba, los zapatos estaban bastante gastados, los libros, plumas y tinteros por igual, lo único que parecía nuevo eran los pliegos de pergamino.

Hubo un chillido y su atención se centró en la rata encerrada en la jaula de metal, Harry se acercó, entrecerrando los ojos observando la bola de pelo gris.

-¿Desde hace cuanto la tienes?

-No lo sé, era de mi hermano Percy…Alfa

Dio una rápida mirada al pelirrojo, mas no lo corrigió.

-Es el Omega de la perfecta Penelope ¿cierto?

-Si, ella le prohibió tenerla en su segundo año cuando la encontró royendo sus cosas

-¿Es inquieta?

-No

-¿No?

-No, es buena, lo prometo

Harry sonrió, definitivamente los Weasley eran una familia bastante interesante.

-¿Hay algo que quieras conservar?-Ron parpadeó-no lo sé, ropa, libros, algo…¿sentimental?-se giró a verle-¿lo que sea?

La tristeza y el dolor fueron reflejados en ese rostro pecoso, y Harry podía entender lo que seguramente sentía, él esperó.

-No Alfa

-¿Estas seguro? los suéteres parecen haber sido tejidos ¿no quieres ninguno?

-Yo…

-Hay algo ahí que quieras conservar ¿si o no?

El pelirrojo titubeo antes de asentir con la mirada baja.

-Entonces tómalo

-Pero…

-Hazlo

Como imaginaba, los dos suéteres rojos tejidos, un par de calcetines grises (que seguramente eran nuevos a decir por su aspecto), el libro de transformaciones usado y…Harry le detuvo de ir por la rata.

-Yo…

-Te conseguiré una mascota nueva

-No, por favor yo…

- _Yo_ dije, que te conseguiré una mascota nueva, la rata se va, al igual que el resto de las cosas que no tomes

Ron retrocedió, completamente pálido ante las palabras del Alfa, sus piernas temblaron y por un momento creyó haber juzgado mal al chico Stark, quizá y se había equivocado y…

-¿Es todo?-señalo las cosas en el suelo, Ron asintió-¿Y el baúl?

¡Merlín! Ron quería llorar porque era probable que hubiera escogido al peor Alfa del colegio, fue un idiota pensando que Stark era diferente solo porque enfrento a Malfoy por hablar mal de su madre Omega ¿por qué a él?

-¿Y bien?

-No Alfa

Harry asintió, el aroma del otro Omega reflejaba su angustia y miedo, deseaba decirle que no era nada de lo que pensaba, pero no podía sin delatarse y menos sabiendo que los Weasley eran una familia devota a Dumbledore. Necesitaba conocer mejor a Ron para saber si podía o no confiar, el chico no parecía ser malo, pero de nuevo, nunca se sabia.

_Los magos buscan poder, y si son Omegas aun más, no puedes confiar ciegamente en las personas Harry, el mundo mágico no se compara con el mundo no-mag, son peligrosos, astutos, traicioneros, no confíes ciegamente_

-Si estas seguro-sacando su varita murmuró un hechizo y el resto de los objetos se guardaron en el baúl-quédate aquí y no salgas, tengo que ir con el profesor Snape…-un movimiento de varita y sus cosas se ordenaron en sus lugares, los hechizos de seguridad se colocaron-ya regreso

Tomo el baúl y luego la jaula, miró al Omega en un llanto silencioso, suspiró, debatiéndose en decir algo más o dejarlo así…

-Descuida, te conseguiré ropa nueva-sí, definitivamente fue lo correcto, la mirada sorprendida y casi esperanzada fue agradable de ver-podrías mientras pensar que mascota te gustaría

Harry estaba seguro que si la gente supiera que era el niño que vivió y además un Omega, el Alfa que lo tuviera no seria tan amable como él fingía ser para Ron, seguramente alguno de los profesores lo reclamaría incluso, al final de cuentas no era algo prohibido.

_El mundo mágico no es tan agradable como imaginas, en realidad el Instituto donde estabas era un parque de niños comparados con la comunidad mágica, ten cuidado Harry, cualquier error y la misión termina_

.

.

Para esa tarde el pedido a Madame Malkin con un nuevo guardarropa para el pelirrojo ya había sido enviado al igual que la lista de los libros de primer año a Flourish y Blotts, además de nuevas plumas, dos tinteros, un caldero y los ingredientes para pociones. En cuanto a la nueva mascota, Ron se negó a pedir una nueva, en su opinión su Alfa ya había gastado bastante dinero para él, una mascota seria demasiado.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Harry se tensó, tras haber ido con Severus y entregar a la “rata” además de recibir un regaño por aceptar la solicitud de Weasley, _es un Weasley, el único Omega que debías evitar a toda costa_ , no tenia ganas de hablar, mucho menos responder _esa_ pregunta.

-¿Importa?

-No eres como el resto

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Tal vez quiero jugar contigo, usar psicología inversa, hay muchas formas de manipular a un Omega ¿sabias?

Ron dudó, las palabras de Stark eran ciertas, los Alfas tenían una mente tan…retorcida que eran capaces de hacer lo que fuera para conseguir la sumisión de los Omegas.

-Supongo…es mejor que…que…-Harry le miró-gracias

Ron regresó su atención al libro de Transformaciones, el castaño suspiró, pudo haber respondido, negó, no tenia idea cual era la lealtad del chico, no es que fuera ingenuo, había visto la mirada de Dumbledore cuando Ron fue asignado, lo que le recordaba.

Dejando a un lado la tarea de Física (sí, no por ser mago dejaría el colegio nom-mag) volteó en su silla.

-Tengo tres reglas para ti

El pelirrojo se tensó y levantó la mirada esperando.

-La primera es que si tienes problemas, con quien sea y de lo que sea, vendrás a mi, no me importa si te crees un Omega que puede defenderse…

-Los Omegas no deben luchar-Ron palideció una vez se percató había interrumpido el discurso del Alfa

-Vamos, no necesito conocerte para saber que te gusta llevar la contra-Harry resopló con burla-como sea, ya eh dicho-continuó sin fijarse en la “falta” del otro-mientras estemos aquí puedes llamarme James si quieres, nada de Alfa y eso, puedes dejar todas esas reglas que sabes-el castaño se encogió de hombros-no me interesa las formalidades y esas cosas, en realidad las odio, y por ultimo, no quiero que vayas con Dumbledore o McGonagall si llegan a llamarte, en ese caso vendrás a mi e iremos juntos ¿entiendes?

-Pero…

-¿Entiendes?

-Si Alfa

Harry rodó los ojos, después de eso lo dejo. Claro, no era tan tonto para creer que cumpliría su palabra, y aunque era una invasión a la privacidad coloco un hechizo rastreador y de protección. Todo lo que hiciera y dijera Ron, él lo sabría, quien se acercara a Ron, él lo sabría, y lo que pensara él lo sabría.

La condición que Severus le puso para que cuidara de Ron fue esa, prácticamente lo controlaría indirectamente.

_Los Weasley han sido una familia fiel seguidora de Dumbledore desde que los ayudó después de que fueran expulsados del Wizengamot, le deben su vida al mago y cada generación fue criada para adorarlo prácticamente, no son de fiar_

Tal vez era cierto, o no, pero mientras tanto tendría precaución.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesante ¿no?
> 
> Tengo una pregunta para ustedes, ¿desearían ver más del mundo mágico? ¿El primer año de Harry y cómo se desarrolla? o quizá una interacción con otros personajes.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	12. Doce

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Deberíamos ir al campo de entrenamiento

Harry resopló y continuo caminando.

-Alfa…

Ron caminado unos pasos atrás de él, por mucho que intento convencerle que no lo hiciera el pelirrojo no pudo, diez pasos a lo mucho caminando a su lado antes de retroceder, Harry le dejo, en un futuro seguramente lo lograría.

-Ya te dije que si tu quieres ir, ve

-Los Omegas no pueden…

-Bueno, el resto, tu eres _mi_ Omega y te doy permiso, ahora ve o cierra la boca

El pelirrojo acumuló puntos al permanecer junto a él. Entraron a la biblioteca, algo vacía a excepción de algunos de tercero, el resto de los alumnos estaban en sus clases. Su mirada busco a la señora Prince hasta localizarla tras unos estantes.

-Señora Prince

-Stark-la bruja le miró-¿no deberías estar en clase?

-Si, pero venia a devolver este libro, imagine que no querría que lo llevara todo el día hasta la cena

La bruja abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al verle sacar el grueso libro con pastas delgadas de colores azul y verde. El jadeo ahogado de Ron apenas y le inmuto.

-¡Merlín santo! ¡No deberías tener eso!

A veces Harry pensaba los magos eran desmemoriados, suspiró permitiendo a la Beta arrebatarle el libro.

-El profesor Snape me dio un permiso ¿lo recuerda?

-El profesor…

-Y me dio otro

Irma Prince juró iba desmayarse al ver el titulo del libro, quizá lo mejor seria ir y hablar con Severus, no podía imaginar como permitía que un niño de 11 leyera tales libros.

-Pero…

-El permiso vence el próximo miércoles ¿podría entregarme el libro para dejarlo en mi habitación e ir a clases?

La Alfa se enderezó mirando al cachorro, ignoró al Omega quien retrocedió bajando la mirada y exponiendo el cuello ante el aroma que desprendió.

-Y ¿por qué, James Stark necesita leer libros como estos?

¡Oh diablos! y él que esperaba que la bruja no hiciera preguntas. Bueno, era hora de hacer su jugada. Bajando la mirada soltó un suspiró resignado y habló en voz baja.

-Mi hermano-comenzó-tenia 8 años cuando…cuando…-hizo una mueca-cuando mi madre torpemente salió de casa, desobedeció a su Alfa, mi hermano fue a buscarle y…bueno, desde entonces no a regresado

-¿Qué hizo tu padre con el Omega?

Levantó la mirada, observando su postura y pensando en las palabras correctas que debía decir…

-Alfa le prohibió salir, le mantiene en una habitación protegiéndole de si mismo y nosotros

-Tu Alfa fue muy blando

-Bueno, eso es lo que mi tío Rhodes me contó-Harry se encogió de hombros-la tía Tasha dice que es mejor saber la verdad desde un principio, pero mi tío Clint es algo blando

-Y él es…

-Es un Beta

-¿Por qué tu padre no te contó la historia completa?

-Papá cree que debemos aprender por nuestra cuenta, si nos equivocamos será nuestra culpa, somos Alfas, los Alfas deben darse a respetar

Pierce sonrió, parecía que el chico seria un buen Alfa líder, y aparentemente el muggle no era tan mal…Alfa como se creía.

-¿Y el libro?

-Quiero encontrar a mi hermano, no tiene magia, y si puedo hacerlo seguramente ganaré la aprobación del Alfa

-Bueno, al parecer algunos muggles no son tan…débiles, y supongo el profesor Snape sabe de esto

-Si señora

-Me alegra saber que aun hay Alfas que tratan de superarse, espera aquí

La sonrisa en el rostro de Harry se borró una vez la bruja se fue, ¡dios! quería tanto hechizarla ¿cómo podía creer en sus palabras? es decir, era genial, no lo descubrieron, pero… ¡malditos Alfas sin cerebro! Volteó a ver a Ron quien se apresuró a quitar aquella expresión de asombro y bajo su mirada, los leves temblores que lo sacudían cuando venían habían pasado, seguramente resignado a que no llegarían a clase de vuelo.

-Aqui esta

Retomando su expresión esperanzada y agradable Harry le agradeció a la mujer, guardó el libro y salieron de ahí. Pudo ver la curiosidad que el pelirrojo tenia, seguramente moría por preguntar que harían ahora…Harry lo pensó, ya había transcurrido media hora de la clase de vuelo, podían ir en ese momento y Ron saldría perjudicado, o no ir y poder defenderle en la próxima clase.

-¿Alfa?

Harry se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación, realmente quería golpear a los magos, gruñó entrando y botó sus libros en su cama, al otro lado de su habitación donde se supone debía estar la cama de Ron ahora solo había una manta delgada y lo que se supone debía simular una almohada, más plana que una hoja.

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta y observó con pesar su nueva “cama”, puede que James fuera diferente al resto de los Alfas, pero las reglas debían seguirse y Hogwarts sin duda cumplía al pie de la letra cada una. Admitió cuando James no llamo a un elfo para retirar los muebles y la cama extra se arrepintió de su pensamiento sobre el Alfa, pero de nuevo James Stark era otro estudiante, no un profesor o en todo caso el director.

Volteó a ver al castaño, no pudo saber si estaba molesto o solo se reprendía por su desliz…se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó maldecir en voz baja.

-Vamos

-¿Qué?

-Deja tus cosas y ven

Ron se apresuró y dejo sus libros junto al resto de sus pertenencias ahora en el suelo, corrió tras el Alfa. Una vez se percató a donde iban quizo regresar sobre sus pasos y encerrarse en la habitación, el profesor Snape definitivamente no era un mago con el que quisiera meterse, aun más cuando el hombre era el Alfa más temido de la escuela.

Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta oscura y toco. Tras el segundo llamado el rostro malhumorado de Severus lo recibió, el Alfa parpadeó sorprendido, miró a Ron tras él y con una respiración profunda se hizo a un lado.

-Deberías estar en clase

-No me llama el vuelo, y estaba más ocupado yendo a la biblioteca-Harry respondió, de un salto se sentó en el sillón de la pequeña sala del lugar-¿hay alguna forma en que pueda pedir una cama?

Severus gruñó, tomando asiento tras su escritorio paso una mano por su rostro con cansancio.

-Stark, puede que no seas como el resto de los Alfas, pero el señor Weasley es como el resto de los Omegasy por lo tanto…

-Ron es mi Omega, y como mi Omega va a vivir como yo decida

-James…

-Qué caso tiene asumir el control de un Omega si no nos permiten que estos vivan como deseamos, eso es estúpido

-Cuida tu lengua, y segundo, eres un alumno más de este colegio, que lleves el apellido Stark no significa que las reglas no apliquen en ti, no eres un héroe ni mucho menos un favorito del director…-Harry le miró-No

-Puedo hacerlo

-No

-Pero…-Harry calló, Severus le dio esa mirada de _recuerda tu misión_ , bufó-podría

-Es un enorme riesgo

-¿En serio?

-Stark…

-Vamos, no puede ser peor que tener a un profesor poseído

-¿Qué?

-¡Oh!-había hablado de más-yo…si…um…

-James Stark ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

Y Stephen le había advertido.

-Puede…eh…-miró a Ron sentado junto a la puerta en silencio, aunque seguramente escuchando con atención

-¡Weasley!

El pelirrojo brincó, levantándose rapidamente.

-Señor…

-Espera afuera

Severus colocó un hechizo de silencio una vez el Omega salió, se giró al otro.

-¿Cómo?

-Stephen me enseño, además, Wanda dijo que tenia afinidad por la magia negra, el profesor Quirrell tiene un aura oscura-Harry se encogió de hombros-de hecho es bastante obvio si lo observas con atención, es distraído y olvidadizo, ocurre en personas que se encuentran bajo mucha presión, también tiende a temblar, puede ser efectos secundarios de un hechizo de tortura o una posesión, además ¿no a visto sus ojos? tienden a cambiar de color, creo que Dumbledore lo sabe pero lo ignora y no sé porque

Severus lo pensó un momento, ciertamente eran signos básico, y no significaba que el hombre estuviera poseído…pero aprendió que con los cachorros del Alfa Roger nunca se debía tomar a la ligera sus palabras, eran genios como su madre, le habían dicho, y él no lo dudaba.

-El profesor Dumbledore a estado buscándote, esta obsesionado con encontrar a Harry Potter y traerlo al colegio, tenemos la ventaja de que el glamour que te colocó haya desaparecido hace años y de acuerdo a los duendes no hay rastro de más hechizos que el director haya colocado en ti…debes tener cuidado Harry, ya es bastante extraño que quedaras en Slytherin, tienes un Omega de Gryffindor, y no cualquier Omega, eres el foco de atención del director, si tenemos suerte Prince no le dirá nada…

-Siempre puede obliviatarla

El Alfa le lanzó una mirada dura, suspiró minutos después.

-¿Crees poder confiar en Weasley?

-No lo sé, pero si voy a estar viniendo aquí hay que hacer algo, puedo ganar su confianza

-No estas seguro

-Lo sé ¿olvida que soy un Omega? sé lo que quiere, sé lo que teme y sé lo que desea de un Alfa, puedo hacerlo

-Incluso si fuera así tomaría tiempo, Dumbledore podría llamarle antes de que ganaras su confianza, además, puede que lo logre pero al finalizar el año regresara a casa y créeme, su madre es buena manipuladora

-¿Qué propone?

Severus lo pensó, no podía creer la idea que tenia, suspiró.

-Me encargaré yo

Harry entrecerró los ojos dudando del hombre.

-Ve a tu próxima clase, enviare a Weasley cuando termine

-Ira con mi padre ¿no es así?

-Vaya a clase, señor Stark

-V-

-Lo lamento

-No, hiciste lo que creías correcto, si hubiera ido tal vez habría arruinado todo

-Tampoco fue un éxito la misión

-Sucede Steve, a veces pasa…eso solo nos enseña a que no estamos listos, aun debemos entrenar y practicar, no te convertiste en el Capitán América de un día a otro ¿recuerdas?

Steve suspiró, eso era verdad, incluso después del suero su entrenamiento continuo hasta lograr obtener el nombramiento de Capitán en toda regla…

-Tal vez si te hubiera visto…

-Tu lo dijiste, era diferente, nadie sabe lo que hubiera ocurrido…ya no era Bucky

Con un golpe de rabia Steve se giró a su escritorio y derribo las cosas en este, recordar la mirada distante e indiferente de su amigo, recordar su sumisión, su obediencia…malditos Alfas, maldito Hammer y maldito Doom.

-Vamos a recuperarlos, vamos a traerlos de vuelta

-Lo haremos, pero no ahora, y no pronto-Sam se acercó al rubio apoyando una mano en su hombro-nos necesitan, pero primero debemos de ser capaces de enfrentarnos al resto, no somos perfectos, no somos invencibles…

-Entonces hay que serlo

-Steve…

-El mundo nos uso como esclavos, hay que demostrarles que no lo somos, demostrarles que no tienen poder sobre nosotros

Sam suspiró, por mucho que no le agradara sabia que el Alfa estaba en lo correcto, solo fueron usados para propósitos de los gobiernos, ignorando cuando solicitaban ellos apoyo, cuando no pedían más que un poco de auxilio…

-Solo no hay que olvidar quienes somos

-Tony odia la violencia, Bucky no soporta la traición, necesitaran ayuda, recordemos eso y no perderemos

-¿Qué sucederá cuando los recuperemos?

-Ayudaremos a más Omegas, los liberaremos de esa esclavitud, trataremos de crear una nueva sociedad

-Suena tan sencillo

-Nada es imposible

-Será un trabajo largo, eres consciente que incluso en el camino…podríamos tardar más en recuperar a nuestros Omegas ¿verdad?

-Es lo correcto

-Es lo correcto…si, si…

-Quiero ver a Peter y Harry salir al exterior sin miedo, sin tener que ocultar lo que son…quiero ver a Pietro y Scott estar en misiones sin temor de que los roben, quiero…quiero que el mundo vea que estas equivocados

-Y lo haremos, lo prometo

Y Sam lo decía en serio, tal vez no lo lograran mañana, o el próximo mes, o en un año, pero lo harían, sin importar cuanto tardaran, lo lograrían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	13. Trece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, solo puedo decir que finalmente las lineas del tiempo están en el mismo año.

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

El golpe seco despertó a Ron a las 4 de la mañana, se incorporó de la cama y miró a su al rededor hasta localizar a su “Alfa” sentado apoyado contra la pared con su rostro oculto tras sus rodillas. Se levantó y se sentó junto a él, los hombros de Harry se sacudían en sollozos silenciosos.

-Harry…

-No sirve-el susurro apenas lo escucho-no funciona…

El pelirrojo tomo asiento junto a él evitando tocarle conociéndolo.

-¡No funciona! ¡Ningún puto hechizo funciona!

Hubo un crujido, Ron hizo una mueca al ver los postes de la cama vencerse y caer en el colchón.

 _-_ No funciona…

Justo a tiempo tomo la varita del castaño antes de que en su ataque de rabia e impotencia la aventara, o algo peor, la rompiera. En su lugar Harry tomo un tintero y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Ron suspiró, por tres años observó al “Alfa” leer, estudiar, repasar, memorizar y practicas una, y otra, y otra vez cuanto hechizo, encantamiento y poción de localización encontró. Todos sin resultado alguno.

El libro que acababa de lanzar era el último de la sección prohibida, un libro tan oscuro y malvado que Ron temía el “Alfa” cayera en su magia, la resolución de Harry por encontrar a su hermano y su madre parecía ser más fuerte que cualquier magia oscura existente.

-Deberías dormir

-No estoy cansado

Con la respiración agitada y los brazos sin fuerzas a cada lado de su cuerpo Harry se dejo caer de rodillas ¿dónde más tenia que buscar para encontrar algo que le ayudara a encontrar a su familia? Su padre tampoco había tenido éxito, no desde el fracaso que tuvieron al intentar rescatar a Bucky hace tres años. No había rastro alguno de ellos, y los espías que seguían a von Doom regresaban con poca información valiosa.

Era un callejón sin salida. Una misión imposible.

-Ve a dormir

-Pero…

Ron quedó sólo en la habitación, suspiró, seguramente Harry habría ido a la Torre de Astronomía o con Severus, lo que fuera era mas que seguro que no lo vería hasta la mañana. Apenas le dio una mirada al desastre, gimió recordando que la cama estaba destruida, a diferencia de Harry no era el chico estrella del colegio, Transformación se le facilitaba más que Encantamientos.

La silla del escritorio terminó siendo un colchón lo suficiente cómodo para descansar lo que restaba de la madrugada, por fortuna era sábado y no tenia clases.

Un nuevo estruendo despertó a Ron tres horas después, gimió girando e intentando ignorar el mal humor de Harry…lastima que no era Harry. Dos pares de manos le tomaron de los brazos sacándolo de la cama improvisada creada, estaba despierto cuando fue empujado en medio de la sala común de Slytherin.

Bueno _, mierda._

-¿Todavia dormido Weasley?

_¡Oh demonios!_

Pansy Parkinson y Hestia Carrow, las únicas Omegas de la casa Slytherin de su año se encontraban paradas frente a él, sus varitas en mano mientras le daban aquella sonrisa de burla y odio, no todos los Omegas tenían la suerte de tener a alguien como Harry. Lo sabia, bastaba ver el aspecto demacrado de Parkinson y las heridas en los brazos de Hestia.

-¿Y ahora que hiciste traidor? Debió ser algo malo para que Stark haya destrozado toda la habitación

Seguramente en su huída Harry había olvidado colocar los hechizos de protección que siempre usaba cuando lo dejaba solo, había demostrado ser un Alfa ejemplar frente al colegio, pero tras la puerta de sus habitaciones era un Omega como Ron, no, Harry era solo…Harry, su amigo.

-Qué, ¿te cortó la lengua acaso?

Las dos chicas se rieron, el pelirrojo trago retrocediendo, lástima que estaba cerca de la chimenea.

-No importa, es mejor así, tus gritos no despertaran a nadie entonces

Esquivó el primer hechizo rodando a un lado, el segundo y tercero fueron más difíciles…para el cuarto fue imposible, gritó al sentir una especie de descarga recorrer su cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta su cuero cabelludo, cada célula de su ser se sintió en una descarga de dolor.

Un jadeó ahogado cuando el hechizo se detuvo, apenas unos minutos para respirar cuando de nuevo estuvo atrapado en la agonía. Fueron quizá 3 o 20 minutos de tortura antes de que los hechizos se detuvieran por completo, su cuerpo temblaba en la alfombra verde escarlata con plateado, jadeaba en busca de aire y el ruido sordo a su al rededor apenas y podía escucharlo.

Cuando su vista se aclaro pudo distinguir a Theodore Nott alzándose sobre Hestia y Pansy quienes ahora se retorcían en el suelo bajo algún hechizo del Alfa. Las voces apagadas poco a poco se fueron aclarando.

Quizá pasaron otros cinco o diez minutos antes de que las puertas de la sala común se abrieran y de ahí ingresaran el profesor Severus y Harry, Ron se permitió cerrar los ojos aliviado al ver al castaño, su cuerpo dolía, cada músculo dolía, incluso respirar era dolorosos.

- _¿Qué sucede aqui?_

-Una rencilla de Omegas señor-Nott habló-sin embargo las dos perras ignorantes no saben lo que es la privacidad del resto

Varios Alfas y Betas estaban en escena, Harry permaneció indiferente al lado de Severus aunque por dentro deseaba ir y asegurarse que Ron se encontrara bien.

-¿Una rencilla?-Severus se adentró a la habitación, viendo a los tres Omegas en el suelo, los tres con claros signos de tortura, gruñó-¡Zabini!

El chico de piel oscura entró en escena, sus ojos marrones podrían haber creado un agujero en el cerebro de su Omega, avanzó hasta quedar frente a Snape y alzó la mirada teniendo cuidado de no mirar al Alfa y que el mago malinterpretara sus acciones, tenia suficiente con la estupidez de Parkinson.

-Es la segunda vez que _su_ Omega interrumpe la paz de esta casa ¿acaso no la a educado bien?

-Lo lamento señor

-La próxima vez a quien castigare será a usted ¿fui claro?

-Si señor, no volverá a suceder

Severus asintió aunque no muy conforme con la respuesta.

-Señor Nott

El chico avanzó, sus puños se cerraron a cada lado de su túnica, Carrow se las pagaría una vez el profesor Snape le dejara.

-Señor…

-Usted me acompañara a mi oficina y hablaremos de la deshonra y vergüenza que es como Alfa

-Señor…

-Despídase de su permiso para educar a la señorita Carrow-Nott levantó la mirada con sorpresa y horror-a demostrado no ser capaz de educar a un Omega, su permiso como Alfa instructor a terminado

Hestia estaba más pálida de lo que Harry nunca le había visto, Nott, bueno, el pobre Alfa parecía a punto de desmayarse y al mismo tiempo querer dar media vuelta y maldecir a su Omega, o…a Carrow.

-Señor Stark-Harry se volteó a ver a Severus-lleve a su Omega a sus habitaciones, no necesitamos más suciedad en la alfombra y asegurase de que reciba un castigo adecuado, incitar a otros Omegas a un enfrentamiento es también un acto indebido

Ron sintió un tiro en su brazo, tuvo la suficiente consciencia para evitar soltar el mínimo sonido, cuando entraron a la habitación la cama y el resto del lugar comenzó a ordenarse, la puerta se cerró y los respectivos hechizos de privacidad y seguridad se activaron.

-Lo lamento-Harry susurró apenas, ayudando al pelirrojo a recostarse en la cama, sus ojos analizando el daño sin atreverse a levantar la mirada y enfrentar los ojos azules del otro, demasiado avergonzado por su comportamiento anterior

-Entiendo

Soltando un suspiro el castaño murmuro un hechizo diagnostico, saco las pócimas que ayudarían al dolor y entumecimiento.

-¿Estas bien?

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzo el rostro del castaño.

-Tu fuiste el que acaba de ser electrocutado

-Tal vez-Ron no iba a negarlo, tragó una poción-pero tu llevas años sin ningún éxito

Harry se detuvo, tragó el nudo de su garganta y retomo su trabajo guardando las cosas del kit de emergencia.

-Estoy acostumbrado

-Los encontrarás Harry

El castaño parpadeó con fuerza, negó.

-Duerme un rato, te despertare cuando sea la hora…

-Harry-Ron le detuvo-los encontraras

-Duerme

En esta ocasión los hechizos se colocaron al cerrar la puerta, Harry ya había sido muy estúpido y estaba seguro una segunda vez y Severus no podría ayudarle.

-¡Stark!

Maldijo, Malfoy se acercaba con sus dos “guardaespaldas”, _perros falderos_ les quedaba mejor el nombre en su opinión.

-Malfoy

-¿Terminaste tan rápido?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Bueno, si no educas bien a tu Omega van a quitártelo, ya viste lo que le sucedió a Nott, el idiota

-Lo que haga o no con mi Omega no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy

-A puesto a que no, pero te aseguro que si fuera mi Omega, Weasley ya no estaría aquí

-Y tu tampoco ¿recuerdas? eres un instructor, no su dueño oficial, asesinas a un Omega y estas fuera del colegio

-Eres muy blando, Stark

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo soy? ¿y tu?-Harry sonrió-la otra vez te vi ayudando a Palma Patil ¿y soy el blando?-el castaño lo encaro, juró ver a Draco palidecer, su mirada se detuvo unos minutos en los dos Betas, se acercó al otro “Alfa”-sé tu secreto Malfoy-susurró, el rubio tembló-créeme, no quieres que el profesor Snape lo sepa, yo en tu lugar cuidaría mis palabras

Tal vez se precipitó, pero al menos así quizá podría tener un nuevo aliado…claro, Severus se enfurecería si sabia que estaba reclutando otro Omega

_Un Alfa, Stark ¡Un maldito Alfa!_

Bueno, tampoco es que fuera un misterio que encontrar un Alfa con pensamientos diferentes a las leyes fuera sencillo, los Betas eran mucho más fáciles de encontrar, e incluso convencer, ahí estaban los hermanos de Ron, los gemelos, también Longbottom. Hallar un Alfa que estuviera en contra de las leyes era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, el mundo mágico tenia a su población bajo un hechizo, de eso estaba seguro Harry, suspiró, si tan solo Zabini pensara diferente…pero quizá era el peor Alfa del colegio, claro, después de Granger, esa chica era el demonio en carne y hueso. La pobre chica que tuvo la desgraciada desfortuna de elegir a Granger como su Alfa seguro se arrepintió un segundo después, Hermione Granger era considerada la Alfa más despiadada y recta de Hogwarts, se ganó el apodo de “La Alfa de Hierro Escarlata”, que podía decir, incluso Voldemort era un santo comparada con aquella bruja.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar y ver que hacia Draco, podía tragarse su orgullo e ir en su búsqueda, o fingir que no sabia nada y aparentar que nada sucedió, lo que sucediera primero Harry estaba seguro el Omega tarde o temprano iría con él.

-V-

La lluvia caía con fuerte estrépito sobre el techo de los autos apenas permitiendo que el ruido del exterior se escuchara, al interior de una camioneta oscura con vidrios polarizados dos chicos observaban la salida de estudiantes, alguno de los grupos de adolescentes y niños se aventuraba a permanecer bajo la lluvia mientras otros se mantenían bajo techo, sus miradas puestas en aquel grupo de chicos, cinco Alfas adolescentes quienes con el derecho que la ley les otorgaba molestaban a un Omega castaño.

El agarre fuerte de su hermano Jonathan detuvo a Harley de salir de la camioneta y enfrentar al grupo de Alfas.

-No

-¿Es una broma?

La ojos del mayor no se despegaron de donde los empujones y jalones solo se incrementaron.

-Si quiere salir solo debe de aprender a defenderse

-Jonathan…

El mayor soltó un bajo gruñido, con un suspiró Harley cerró la puerta. Era un poco extraño que incluso cuando su hermano era menor que Peter, parecía ser de la misma edad. Harley Stark tenia 9 años, y a pesar de su corta edad en algún momento había dado un estirón que lo ponía junto a sus dos hermanos mayores de 13, tal vez sea por su complexión tan parecida a su madre, o por su biología, lo que fuera provoco que el chico creciera y madurara más rápido de lo que su padre y el resto de la manada deseaba.

Vieron como uno de los Alfas empujaba a su hermano Peter provocando que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en el charco de agua formado en el suelo, ambos Alfas se encogieron ante el fuerte golpe que seguramente se dio.

-¿Seguro que…?

Jonathan suspiró, los seguros fueron retirados, Harley ya estaba a medio camino cuando él cerraba la puerta.

-¡Ey tú!

Harley no dio más advertencia, su puño impacto contra el rostro de uno de los adolescentes, un segundo se lanzó a él, su hermano mayor llegó cuando el tercer idiota trató de enfrentarle. Tomando de la sudadera al cuarto chico que trato de ir contra Herley, Jonathan lo alejó y golpeó su nariz, el distinguido sonido de esta al quebrarse fue seguido de un grito de dolor.

-¡Deténganse!

Ambos hermanos admitieron, el quinto chico era un idiota, y eso de amenazarlos con su propio hermano era caer muy bajo. Peter era sujetado por el cuello, una navaja pegada a su mejilla y la sangre que bajaba por un lado de su rostro causada de la herida en la caída fue lo único que detuvo a sus hermanos de abalanzarse contra su agresor.

-No quieres hacer eso-Jonathan advirtió

-¿Crees?-el chico de cabello oscuro sonrió con burla-¿es tu Omega?

-Déjale ya-Harley gruñó

-Si tanto les importa no deberían dejarle venir aquí, los Omegas no deben estar fuera de sus hogares

Y claro que lo sabían, pero siendo Peter terco cual mula ambos hermanos tenían que ir en su búsqueda y sacarle del lío en que siempre se metía, su padre no podía estar tras él todo el día y aprendió que por muchos guardias que le pusiera su hijo siempre iba a escapar de estos.

Aprendía por las malas, o aprendía.

Hasta el momento Jonathan había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces fueron a rescatar a su hermano de situaciones como esta.

-Suéltale _ya_

-¿O si no qué?-el chico se rió-puedo matarle y estoy en mi derecho

-¡Atrévete y estas muerto!

Deteniendo a su hermano menor, Jonathan vio sus opciones, el golpe que Peter recibió había sido fuerte y no parecía encontrarse del todo bien, la pelea se había generado frente aun colegio, colegio de Alfas y Betas que observaban con morbosa curiosidad, idiotas. Su atención se dirigió al chico que se acercaba, se tensó, parecía ser más grande que él, no es que fuera un problema, pero no podía pelear contra este y al mismo tiempo rescatar a Peter y evitar que Harley se descontrolara. Tras el ultimo incidente su hermano menor era un paranoico en cuanto a la seguridad de Peter, algo que como era de esperarse su hermano no lo tomo de la mejor forma.

-Déjale en paz Flash

-Largo de aquí Wilson, no es tu pelea

Lo que sea que el chico Wilson hiciera Jonathan agradeció, Harley se apresuró y sostuvo a su hermano casi inconsciente antes de que cayera al suelo mientras el tal Flash les lanzaba una mirada a ellos y luego al otro.

-Omegas de mierda

Sin despegar la mirada del chico Jonathan memorizo su rostro, su tía Tasha lo tendría en su lista de próximos Alfas a educar esta misma tarde, debía aprender que con su hermano nadie se metía, mucho menos los amenazaba con lastimarle (más de lo que ya estaba).

-Fue un golpe feo, conozco un doctor que puede tratarlo

La atención regreso al tal Wilson.

-Gracias

-Sin problema, Flash siempre a sido un idiota-el chico observo a los dos Alfas antes de volver y centrar su atención en aquel Omega-lo a tenido en la mira desde que le vio, debería de tener más cuidado si saldrá solo, las calles no son lo que eran antes

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

Harley ya estaba en la camioneta ayudando a Peter a entrar, Jonathan por el contrario no se movió, había algo…algo diferente en este Alfa, le vio encogerse de hombros.

-No lo sé, supongo que no podía dejar que le lastimara más, es listo pero parece ser algo despistado, lo eh visto, sale de varia peleas incluso antes de que alguien llegue por él

-¿Lo seguias?

-Bueno, cinco cuadras atrás tuvo una pelea-el chico sonrió-debiste ver como quedaron los otros, aunque por supuesto eso le valió otros golpes más, el golpe en la cabeza no es el primero

-¿Sabes quienes eran?

-La pandilla del vecindario, sí, son muy conocidos, digamos que son como los…dueños del lugar

El sonido del claxon, cierto.

-Vamos

-¿Disculpa?

-Necesito nombres y apellidos, además, sabes que sucedió, necesito que alguien me diga lo que le paso a mi hermano en lugar de solo suponer ¿vienes o qué?

No bajaría la guardia, seria un tonto si lo hiciera, pero como dijo, había algo en este Alfa, algo diferente, algo…algo ¿conocido?

Cuando llegaron a la base Helen y dos agentes más ya les esperaban, el golpe y la caída debieron ser feos, Peter perdió la conciencia a medio camino, Jonathan no negaría que rebaso el limite de velocidad que él mismo se había puesto, la perdida de sangre por la herida en la cabeza no se detuvo y, (ojalá Harley se equivocara), su hermano tenia dos costillas rotas y comenzaba a formarse una hinchazón en su cabeza.

Su padre los mataria, mierda.

-¿Quién es este?

El chico Wilson se vio acorralado por un Alfa de cabello oscuro y piel blanca, el gruñido molesto y el fuerte aroma que desprendió le generó un estremecimiento.

-Esta bien tío Clint-Harley se quito la chamarra y sacudió su cabello tratando de quitar la mayor cantidad de agua posible-nos ayudo con Peter

-¿Ayudar? ustedes dos están en problemas, se supone cuidan a su hermano, su padre estará enfadado cuando sepa lo sucedido, es la segunda vez en la semana y es una suerte que Peter se cure rápido o ya estaría muerto ¡en realidad lo parece!

-Fue mi culpa-Jonathan suspiró-creí que…

-Sé que tratas de ayudarle Johnny, pero muerto no logra que obtenga su habilidad

Clint vio al chico extraño, resopló soltándole.

-Mas vale que sea util

-Lo a cuidado

-¿Cuidado?

-Llámale acosador

-En realidad no me considero un…

-Bien, felicidades por tu prematura muerte chico-Pietro apareció con una sonrisa en su rostro-escuche que ustedes dos regresaron, Jonathan tu padre estará molesto y tu Harley, a entrenar

-Seguro ¡fue un gusto haberte conocido Johnny!

El nombrado gruñó, tal ves Harley no era tan maduro como decía ser.

-Yo…¿no sé que sucede?

Pietro sonrió, el chico que los cachorros trajeron era…¡oh! realmente el chico iba a morir.

-Descuida, Steve puede ser algo duro, pero es justo

-¿Steve?

- _El_ Alfa, te dirigirás a él como Alfa ¿escuchaste?

-¡Oh cielos! Clint ve a buscar halcones o ve a saber qué, no necesitamos tus feromonas de macho en este momento ¿vienen chicos?

-¡Pietro!

-Largo, o estarás una semana durmiendo con los guardias

Jonathan hizo una mueca, no necesitaba saber aquello muchas gracias. Se encontraron con varios agentes en el camino, la mayoría apenas les dieron una mirada, sin embargo el chico nuevo no se salvo de atención, pocas personas por no decir nadie entraba a la base, aquellos afortunados, o desafortunados, no volvían a salir y otros tantos tenían la suerte de escapar, antes de morir fuera en el campo.

Capitán Hydra era muy receloso con su manada, no confiaba en nadie que no conociera, no confiaba en ningún extraño, en ninguna persona y mucho menos en ningún Alfa, de hecho, el Alfa líder apenas y los toleraba, con los últimos tres años y sin rastro alguno de los miembros perdidos de su manada se volvió más cauteloso y desconfiado, quien lo conocía podía ver a un Alfa consumido por el rencor, la rabia y la desesperación, _El Alfa de Manos Carmesí_ , así el mundo lo conocía, un justiciero de Omegas, un traidor a su casta.

Pero, dentro de la base y con su manada era solo…Steve, el Alfa más protector y amable que nadie imaginase, tan compasivo y leal, tan generoso y cariñoso, sencillo y atento…como solo un Alfa como él podía ser con los que amaba, como el Alfa que conoció a un castaño Omega de 15 años en las afueras del campo universitario.

El aroma agrio y territorial se podía apreciar a tres metros fuera de la oficina de su padre y Johnny quería dar media vuelta y alejarse de ahí, no era un buen día y con lo sucedido el castigo que tendría seguro duraba hasta dentro de 5 años.

Pietro le lanzó una sonrisa divertida, toco tres veces en la puerta de metal y esperó. El “ _pase_ ” fue escuchado minutos después, al interior su tía Tasha y Bruce le recibieron con una mirada de “ahora qué hiciste” mientras su padre despotricaba con la llamada telefónica que tenia.

En cuanto el chico nuevo entró la tensión en el lugar se hizo presente, incluso vio, su padre detuvo sus protestas y miro al otro con aquella mirada que todo Alfa ajeno a la manada recibía.

-Bien, yo me voy de aquí, Bruce, Scott te espera en el laboratorio, dijo que tenia algo importante sobre el proyecto E

-Gracias Pietro, ahora voy

El Omega asintió, arrugo la nariz ante el aroma que ahora su Alfa desprendía y salió rápidamente.

-Potts, te llamo después

La llamada fue cortada, Jonathan retrocedió casi deseando desaparecer, afortunadamente su padre centró su mirada en el otro chico.

-Dos costillas rotas, un esguince en el tobillo, una conmoción cerebral y Helen tuvo que poner a tu hermano en coma de manera que las pociones actuaran mejor, ¿en qué _estabas_ pensando Jonathan?

El _cachorro_ tragó, bajando la mirada y encogiéndose en su lugar cuando su padre le miró.

-Yo…

-No lo estabas-Steve respiro hondo guardando la calma-no lo estabas, _ese_ es el problema

-Solo quería…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero temo que en esta ocasión las cosas se salieron de control ¿entiendes?

-Lo lamento

-Peter será tu responsabilidad a partir de ahora

-¡Pero…!

-No sale de la base bajo ninguna circunstancia a menos que el lugar este por destruirse o en llamas, fuera de eso te encargaras que Peter No salga ¿fui claro?

-Pero…

-¿Fui claro?

Jonathan resopló, cabeceó.

-Bien, ahora ¿ _quién_ es este?

-Yo…

-¿Acaso te pregunte?

Wilson calló, guardando silencio y bajando la mirada por que este Alfa era…era…bueno, no es que tuviera palabras para describirlo, jamás se había topado con alguien como él, su aroma, su persona, todo en el hombre intimidaba, diablos ni siquiera su padre y era al único Alfa a quien más temió.

-A estado siguiendo a Peter-Jonathan habló

-¿Siguiendo?

-Le ayudó la vez pasada con unos Alfas del vecindario y…-titubeó-y es de quien Peter habla

Steve admitía, no estaba listo para perder a sus cachorros, el año pasado fue Harry y ahora Peter…no, en definitiva no lo permitiría, así tuviera que encerrarlos bajo siete candados o mantenerlos junto a él ninguno Alfa de pacotilla se atrevería a tocarles ¡antes muerto!

-Steve…

Apretando los dientes se obligo a calmarse. La mirada de advertencia de Natasha y la divertida de Bruce eran tan contradictorias, gruñó.

-Bien ¿tienes familia?

El chico necesito de un momento para saber que le hablaban a él, rápidamente negó.

-De acuerdo, Nat llévalo abajo

-¿En serio?

-Si, que Rhodey lo ponga a prueba

-¿Seguro no quieres a…?

-Rhodey, ahora Natasha

La Alfa se encogió de hombros, se compadeció del chico e hizo una nota mental de ir a la enfermería una vez dejase al pobre en la sala de entrenamiento, Helen necesitaba preparar una camilla más.

-Papá…

Steve negó.

-Hablaremos más tarde Jonathan ¿por qué no vas y buscas a tu hermano? la ultima vez que supe Robert estaba gastando bromas en la cocina ¿podrías verle?

Asintiendo resignado Jonathan se dispuso a irse, se detuvo ante el agarre en su hombro, giró, los brazos de su padre lo envolvieron.

-No es algo que se fuerce Johnny, la habilidad de tu hermano aparecerá cuando menos se lo espere

-¿Y si no?

-Lo hará

-Pero…-se separo del abrazo-¿y si no?

-Entonces habrá que cuidarle, enseñarle a defenderse, Peter es bueno en ello, pero esta acostumbrado a que salgas en su defensa tarde o temprano

-Pero dijiste…

-Si, lo sé, lo sé…es solo…

-Te recuerda a mamá, lo sé

-Supongo que no es justo ¿cierto?

-Tal vez, pero entiendo, él también…¿crees que los encontremos?

-Así me tome una vida los hallaremos, lo prometo

-V-

Sus ojos no se despegaron del Alfa, le observó desplazándose de un lado a otro en el pequeño espacio donde se encontraban, destrozando las paredes de metal y sacando cables rojos, azules, negros. Unos pasos atrás un Omega, durmiendo sobre una sabana azul ajeno al ajetreo que el Alfa generaba, justo a tiempo retrocedió ante el acercamiento del Alfa.

Era como si fuera invisible, como si no le importase que estuviera ahí…extraño.

Cabello rubio oscuro desarreglado, ojos azules, piel blanca, alto, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una sudadera oscura, el aroma que desprendía era conocido, muy conocido en realidad.

-¡Mierda!

El Alfa pateó un pedazo de metal, parpadeó ahora confundido y…

-¿Ransom?

El chico levantó la mirada, sorprendido y aliviado, esperanzado…

-¿Tio Bucky?

Hace dos meses le había encontrado, entre botes y bolsas de basura en uno de los callejones en la ciudad de Aalborg, Dinamarca. Fue toda una sorpresa y horror verle, su cabello largo cubierto de suciedad, su cuerpo bañado en tierra, sangre y…otras cosas, su mirada vacía perdida en algún punto frente a él ignorando la nevada que caía, tal vez si no le hubiera descubierto habría muerto.

Y así como ahora, había momentos en que le reconocía, cuando los recuerdos regresaban a él, si, porque al parecer su tío fue víctima de una de las “terapias” que Justin Hammer había creado y que ahora todo Omega era sometido obligatoriamente. No podía imaginar como era vivir así, con recuerdos borrados y programado al gusto de un Alfa, con las reglas, leyes y tradiciones que los Omegas tenían que obedecer, siendo un esclavo sin identidad.

-Ransom…

-Hola tío Bucky-susurró, acercándose despacio al Omega, cualquier movimiento en falso, cualquier cosa podría provocar un retroceso y…

-¿Quién es Bucky?

Ransom suspiró, sentándose en suelo a mitad de camino, su mirada se detuvo en su tío Bucky antes de regresar a donde su madre descansaba, tres meses y parecían años, huyendo porque aparentemente Doom los rastreaba, no tenia idea de como, y estaba seguro quitó todos los rastreadores del jet…estaba cansado, apenas comía solo para darle la mayor parte a su madre…su vida era un asco.

Bucky se pegó a la pared, casi queriendo fusionarse con esta y alejarse de…él. Negó, su mirada paso por el jet, casi había desmantelado todo, tras los controles, las pantallas, los asientos e incluso las sabanas y la ropa que tenia, todo lo reviso, tan minucioso como pudo, creo nuevos algoritmos y bloqueo otros, no sabia donde más buscar, en realidad ya no daba a más, hace dos días que no comía, apenas durmió siete horas en tres días…

Hubo unos toque en la escotilla.

Se tensó, los habían encontrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios. n.n


	14. Catorce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo personaje.

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Traje…algunas reservas

Ransom no despego su atención del ship frente a él, concentrado en desarmarlo y poder desactivarle, la presencia de la chica finalmente lo distrajo tras varios minutos de solo estar parada ahí sin moverse, cortó los pequeños cables con fastidio y dejo las herramientas.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-¿Cómo están?

-Bien

Los ojos castaños claros no se apartaron de él, Ransom suspiró rodando los ojos.

-Están adentro

Marta Cabrera, una Beta tan…extraña. Fue como…su salvación y maldición al mismo tiempo, era un ángel con aureola y túnica blanca pero que ocultaba los cuernos y las alas rojas de un diablo. Encantadora, fastidiosa, curiosa, insoportable, divertida, irritante, dios bendito era una pesadilla andante, una pesadilla hermosa, pero pesadilla al fin y al cabo.

Pero que decía, estupideces, eso decía, Ransom se maldijo internamente.

La chica estaba de intercambio en el Hospital Marymount, realizando sus practicas como enfermera para poder titularse, como dijo, su salvación. Y sonaría muy egoísta, o cruel, pero la única razón por la que no estaba muerta es porque, a diferencia de la otra chica, Elizabeth, su madre y Bucky parecieron aceptar a Marta como si la conocieran de toda la vida.

La chica era…era excelente en su trabajo, la probó una ocasión, intercambiando los medicamentos que su madre tomaba (claro le hubiera detenido antes de dárselos), pero ella de alguna forma, tal vez inconscientemente, o por ser solo…excelente en su trabajo (pasión en su opinión), identifico los medicamentos sin mirarlos. Era asombrosa, sorprendente en realidad, era…amaba su profesión.

A veces se preguntaba, qué hubiera estudiado si Doom no los hubiera llevado a su madre y a él, seria arquitecto, o doctor, o soldado, o ingeniero como su madre…de cualquier forma no importaba ya, sabia de sistemas, algo que no agradecería a Doom o cualquier otro guardia del Alfa, no fue por ellos, fue por su madre, por el deseo de libertad, el deseo de huir.

-Todo va bien, a pesar de que Tony a perdido peso, pero el acido fólico le a ayudado así como la dieta que le recete, su recuperación es rápida, probablemente alcance el peso adecuado en unas semanas-la Beta sonrió-la cicatrización en el hombro de Bucky se ve mejor y no hay peligro de infección, le di unos analgésicos hace poco, te traje el almuerzo

Un sandwich de jamón fue puesto en la mesa junto a él, Ransom le miró.

-De nada

-Deberías irte

Marta sonrió.

-Y tu deberías de descansar, has pasado toda la noche aquí, sabes, ellos te extrañan, puede que Bucky no lo reconozca y Tony…bueno, deberías dormir

Le observó, mordiéndose la mejilla debatir en hablar o no…

-No quiero que vengas ya

Pudo ver su sonrisa desvanecerse, el desconcierto apareció, Ransom tomo una respiración profunda y agarró la toalla junto a él comenzando a limpiarse.

-¿Hice algo que te molestara?

-Al contrario

-¿Qué?

-Ya no vuelvas ¿bien? dedícate a tus estudios, atiende a los enfermos y esas cosas que haces-se encogió de hombros-solo no regreses

-Eso…¿eso es todo? ¿así?

-¿Si? ¿querías algo…?

Logró esquivar el destornillador que le lanzó.

-¿Qué…?

-¿Así? dejas que este aquí, que atienda a tu madre, que cuide de ellos y…cuando crees que es suficiente te vas ¿así?

-Yo…

-Estuve un mes trayendo comida y medicinas

-No te pedi…

-¡Te ayude con ese…ese estúpido ship! y ya que conseguiste todo tu solo…¿me dejas? ¿así?

Ransom parpadeó, confundido sin saber que decir.

-¡Eres un idiota Hugh!

Ransom hizo una mueca, odiaba ese nombre.

-No sé como trates al resto de las personas que te ayudan, pero no soy como ellos, así que lo siento, pero si piensas desaparecer déjame decirte que estas equivocado, no te traje comida, no trate a tu madre, no te ayude en cada estúpida cosa que querías, no cure a tu tío solo…solo para que me dijeras que ya no soy útil y te largues ¿entiendes?

Chocó contra la mesa cuando la chica se acercó a él.

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso

-¿Qué?

-¿Es tan difícil decir que te gusto y ya? prefieres huir que enfrentar la verdad

-No me gustas

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, yo…¿te gusto?

-¡Qué! ¡Claro que no!

Ransom le observó…después de unos minutos rodó los ojos y se cruzo de brazos sin creerle, como esperaba poco después la chica se sonrojo y corrió hacia los árboles, negó ante el sonido de las arcadas.

Mentirosa.

Por extraño, loco y raro que sonase Marta tenia una…peculiar forma de demostrar su nula habilidad para mentir. La chica no sabia mentir, o no es que no supiera, es que no podía, y si lo hacia o intentaba terminaba vomitando, desagradable sin lugar a duda.

Terminó de guardar las herramientas que usaba y tiró los resto del ship en la tierra, Marta apareció poco después cuando tenia medio sandwich comido, elevó una ceja y sonrió.

-Vete a la mierda

-Al menos mi comida esta a salvo en mi estomago

Esquivo el golpe lanzado a su brazo.

-Como sea, ire contigo

Y el bocado que traía se atoró en su garganta, unos golpes en la espalda y el bendito aire regresó.

-¿Qu-ué?

-Lo que escuchaste, iré contigo

Su garganta dolía, el hambre quedo a segundo termino.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-¿Por qué lo haría? Además, alguien necesita revisar a Bucky y Tony, y tu eres pésimo en medicina-Marta le sonrió-de hecho no quiero imaginar el desastre que harás en 3 meses

La Beta tenia un punto…gruñó.

-No

-Me necesitas

-No, no lo hago

-Lo haces ¿dónde conseguirías los medicamentos para tu madre? ¿y si se enferma? ¿y si el hombro de Bucky se infecta? ¿Qué pasa con…?

-¡No te necesito!

-Como quieras, igual iré

Soltando un bufido Ransom le miró.

-¿Si? intenta entrar

-No te pedí permiso, y aunque así fuera no lo necesito, tu madre ya lo hizo

-¿Disculpa?

-Los Omegas no son idiotas Hugh, tal vez no te hable, pero sabe que algo sucede, y es obvio que no es la primera vez que salen huyendo, sabes, las cajas y el resto de la comida almacenadas son evidencia suficiente

-Tu…

-Regresare en tres horas ¿de acuerdo? y no te atrevas a irte

En que momento, ¿en que _maldito_ momento él obedeció a una Beta? Para esa noche el jet partió de Cork, Dinamarca, a otro lugar del mundo, poniendo más terreno entre Latveria y ellos, alejándose de Doom, huyendo, como los últimos 6 meses desde que escaparon.

-No te preocupes Hugh, no voy a atosigarte

Y Ransom no supo si agradecer o no al no verle correr hacia el baño del jet, pero de cualquier forma ahora tenia a otra persona más para cuidar, otra persona que proteger y, quizá en unos meses otra más se incorporaría.

-V-

Miraba horrorizado la escena frente a él, ¡Merlín bendito! no fue el único que retrocedió ante tal muestra de…de superioridad. Hermione Granger era una Alfa demente, enferma incluso, la pobre chica Omega a su cuidado ya hacia en el suelo, un cuerpo tembloroso de sollozos y gemidos lastimeros.

Y Harry iba a estar enfermo al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de la profesora McGonagall mientras observaba a su alumna favorita castigar como era debido a su Omega.

¡Qué mierda!

El agarre fuerte y tembloroso de Ron en su túnica tras él apenas fue perceptible, no era el único Omega temeroso y aterrado ¡el mismo Harry solo quería correr y esconderse! de hecho, juraba ver un tono verdoso en el rostro de Zabini y él sí era un Alfa.

-Excelente trabajo, señorita Granger-la profesora habló-como pueden observar, esta clase de hechizo son letales para un humano si se usa sin precaución, especialmente si el mago o bruja es inexperto, señor Stark-el gemido bajo de Ron se escuchó tras Harry-Podría hacer una demostración, por favor, en esta ocasión utilizaremos uno más físico

Una respiración profunda, tomo el brazo de Ron y tiro de este hasta posicionarse frente al grupo, la mirada presumida y feroz de Granger apenas lo inmuto.

-Ha-arry…

Ignoró el susurro del pelirrojo. Para ser honesto de todas las clases Transformación era la más odiada, la profesora era una psicópata siempre poniendo a los Omegas como sujetos de prueba en lugar de a las mascotas, en realidad ni los animales deberían de sufrir tal…tal horror.

-Escucha bien Stark, pronuncia _Capillum germinare_

Pero que…sin duda era menos demente, pero aun era doloroso, aun más si se hacia con intención. Harry sonrió.

-¿Listo Stark?

El color había desaparecido de Ron, su cuerpo parecía estar convulsionando ante el terror y solo aumento cuando su varita le apuntó, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Granger bufar por su lentitud.

- _¡Capillum germinare!_

El hechizo se lanzó, los gritos de la profesora resonaron en el aula cuando la luz café le golpeó, su cuerpo convulsiono y muy pronto comenzó a llenarse de pelo creciendo con rapidez.

-¡Qué mierda haces Stark!

Harry le lanzó una sonrisa a Granger, su mirada horrorizada reflejada en su rostro, el resto de los Omegas le miraba con evidente sorpresa y casi…admiración, mientras los Alfas y Betas simplemente observaban con cierta indiferencia, una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Blaise se reflejó.

_Concentrate Harry_

-¿Qué hago? la profesora dijo que lanzara el hechizo-se encogió de hombros-jamas dijo que lo hiciera en mi Omega

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Detente! ¡Vas a matarla! ¡Stark basta!-la chica era la única alterada por sus acciones, nadie mas parecía apoyarla, algo curioso teniendo en cuenta que torturaba a la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor

-Le va bien-ante su sorpresa fue Draco quien habló, acercándose a él y sonriendo ante la escena-la desquiciada aprenderá su lección

-¡Déjale ya Stark!

-¿Por qué?-Neville Longbottom se atrevió a hablar-que seas su favorita y a la única que no hechiza no significa que el resto también la idolatre-el Beta bufo con una sonrisa en su rostro-además Stark tiene razón, la profesora jamás mencionó en quien aplicar el hechizo, en mi opinión él no hizo nada mal

-Puede que sea suficiente-Blaise susurró junto a él, fue entonces cuando Harry se percato, la Alfa ahora ya hacia inconsciente entre un nido de pelo oscuro, detuvo el hechizo

-¡Estas enfermo!

-No más que tu cariño-Harry miró a la chica-yo cuidaría tus acciones Granger, porque como intentes algo con mi Omega te las veras conmigo, después de todo parece que nadie en tu casa te apoya ¿cierto? no eres la única conocida por un estúpido titulo, _La Alfa de Hierro Escarlata_ -resopló-estas igual de enferma que la profesora

-¡Tu qué sabes!

-Sé que a diferencia de ti no soy un Alfa enfermo

-¡Eres igual que yo!

-No-Harry la encaró-puede que castigue a mi Omega como el resto de los Alfas, pero soy consciente que no importa que tan mal se comporte, no puedo torturarle hasta el punto de dañarle, no si eso lo convierte en un invalido o si evita que cree cachorros, tu en cambio no te importa eso, los torturas sin importar el daño que generas, no soy experto, pero con todo lo que haz hecho en tu Omega estoy casi seguro, apenas y tendrá suerte de engendrar un cachorro sin morir en el intento

-Los Omegas sirven a los Alfas, y si queremos torturarlos entonces aceptan sin replica ni opinión

-Los Omegas sirven a los Alfas, no a _enfermos_ como tu, eres una psicópata y ni siquiera deberían de permitir que eduques a un Omega, no se para el resto, pero para mi eres una deshonra de Alfa y me avergüenzo de que personas como tu existan, gracias a ti los Omegas luchan y se rebelan contra los Alfas, me das asco

Ignoró las miradas dadas, cargó el cuerpo de Lavander y salió del aula con Ron unos pasos tras él con sus cosas.

-Alfa…

-No ahora

Ciertamente no le sorprendió el grito de horror que la señora Pomfrey profirió cuando vio a la Omega, los hechizos de diagnostico fueron lanzados rápidamente y un pergamino apareció creciendo conforme más daños y lesiones se encontraban.

-Pero querido Merlin, la chica tendrá suerte de tener cachorros, Stark no te vayas, debo ir por la profesora McGonagall y el director Dumbledore cuanto antes, no se que tendrá la señorita Granger en la cabeza pero necesita ayuda urgentemente, la pobre hubiera muerto si un hechizo más fuera lanzado a ella

La enfermera salió rápidamente, Harry le escuchó hablar llamando por el profesor Snape desde su oficina atravesó de su chimenea, suspiró y miró con pena a la chica, tal vez…debió haber actuado antes.

-Ha…

-Ahora no

Ron guardó silencio, bajando la mirada y permaneciendo quieto. No esperaron mucho, Severus entró con su característico ceño fruncido, debía haber tres metros de pergamino ya, su semblante cambio una vez le vio, luego a Ron y por último a Lavander. No hizo mención alguna, paso junto a él ignorándole y leyendo el pergamino, pudo ver el color abandonar su rostro conforme continuaba su lectura.

-Alfa desquiciada-masculló y comenzó a atender a la chica-¿Y la señora Pomfrey?

-Fue por la profesora McGonagall y el viejo

La mirada de Severus calló a Harry quien no se arrepentía por sus palabras, igual Dumbledore ya sabia como era, no seria la primera vez que le faltaba el respeto, era al único Alfa que no podía respetar, lo detestaba tanto.

-Severus…

El Alfa se congeló en su lugar, conocía aquel tono bajo que el cachorro solía utilizar cuando había cometido un error y se veía en la necesidad de comentarle, o confesar. Enderezándose Severus se giró y miro a Harry.

-¿Stark qué…?

La pregunta quedo en el aire cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, la pequeña botella de medicina que el mago tenia en su mano calló, sus ojos abriéndose con sorpresa cuando el cuerpo (debía ser un cuerpo) envuelto en pelo (en realidad se arrastraba por el suelo por lo largo que era) entraba flotando seguida de la enfermera Beta y el director junto a la chica Granger.

-¡Severus! mi muchacho

El mago contuvo sus ganas de gruñir y se limitó a asentir.

-Director

-¡Señor Stark! bueno, no me sorprende verlo aquí, después de todo la mayoría del tiempo lo encuentro en eventos tan…inusuales

Harry frunció su ceño confundido, por lo general era el último en meterse en problemas (gracias a Severus), de hecho Granger era quien se encontraba involucrada en más castigos humanamente posibles.

-¡Tu eres un loco! ¡Estas demente! ¡Deberían someterte a un castigo o peor! ¡Expulsarte!

Esto era increíble ¿en qué mundo una expulsión era peor que un castigo? ¡Por el amor de Merlín la chica era idiota o qué? Elevó una ceja incrédulo y no fue el único en ver a Granger como si estuviera loca (ella lo estaba).

-Señorita Granger-el director habló-podría ser tan…amable de contarnos lo sucedido ¿por favor?

Bueno, pero vaya que la chica tenia una gran imaginación, transformo toda la historia de principio a fin colocándolo como el malo y desquiciado Alfa que evidentemente ella era. ¿Alguien le creía a esta chica siquiera? Harry miró a los presentes, pero que decía, Dumbledore parecía como un niño recibiendo el mejor premio de navidad mientras las palabras se desbordaban por la boca de la Alfa.

-Bueno, parece que eso es…muy interesante ¿algo que decir _Stark_?

-Ella ya lo dijo

Tanto Severus como Granger se voltearon a verle sorprendidos.

-¡Qué!

-Lo has dicho Granger, soy un loco Alfa demente, soy de lo peor y deberían quitarme el privilegio de educar un Omega, en realidad ni siquiera deberían dejar que algún Omega se me acerque, soy tan peligroso que podría matar a todos ellos, sí, hasta deberían encerrarme en Azkaban

-Director-la enfermera habló-basta de tonterías, eh realizado un diagnostico en la chica, ¡Albus, la chica esta tan mal!

-Poppy, creo que no has…

-¡Hay que llamar a San Mungo! con suerte la pobre apenas y podría ser criada, no sirven los Omegas…

-Entonces eso solo hace evidente que el señor Stark es…

Las puestas de la enfermería volvieron a abrirse y por estas entraron Malfoy y Zabini, varios pasos atrás Neville y Dean le seguían.

-Director Dumbledore

-¡Pero que es esto! Señor Zabini, Señor Malfoy, todos ustedes fuera de aquí, esta es una enfermería no un lugar de recreación

-Lo lamentamos madame Pomfrey-Draco se disculpó-pero temo que hay evidencia que debemos mostrar director, la señorita Granger no es un Alfa adecuado para tener bajo su responsabilidad a un Omega

-¿Es eso así? puede que estén equivocados señor Malfoy

-No es así señor-Zabini habló-fue Granger quien agredió a mi Omega durante clases

-¿Señor Zabini?

-Eh venido a levantar una denuncia contra Granger por abuso de poder y daño al estado de salud de mi Omega

-Si es así ¿dónde esta su Omega, Zabini? ¿y por qué no informó a su jefe de casa?

-A eso iba señor, pero el profesor Snape no se encontraba en su oficina y me informaron que se encontraba aquí

-¿Y trajo a su comité debido a…?

-Diretor-fue Neville quien se adelantó-Dean y yo venimos a ver como se encontraba Lavander, y agradecerle a…al Alfa Stark por salvarle de…de un daño grave

-¿Un daño grave?

-Creemos que los castigos ejercidos en Lavander ponen en peligro su vida, señor…

La voz de Dean fue bajando hasta convertirse en un susurro ante la mirada del viejo mago.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma, señor Stark necesito…

-Señor-Zabini se adelantó-Quiero levantar una denuncia contra la Alfa Hermione Granger por abuso de poder y daño a la salud de _mi_ Omega

Bueno, esto se había puesto…bastante interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	15. Quince

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

-Esta bien, bien, tranquilo, esta bien

Marta vio al Omega castaño retroceder, cubriendo la pequeña barriga que cargaba como si quisiera evitar que se acercara y lo tocara, en ocasiones se preguntaba que había sucedido con este Omega, no se comportaba como el resto, no, este parecía…aterrorizado del mundo, incluso de Hugh pero sabia él jamas dañaría a ningún Omega, especialmente este.

-No haré nada, lo prometo, solo…solo quiero ver como estas, no voy a lastimarte

En las últimas semanas las cosas se habían puesto difíciles, Bucky era más retraído, negándose a comer o tomar agua, solo cuando Hugh le ordenaba y…bueno, algo difícil para el Alfa que salía huyendo del jet cuando el Omega se acercaba a este para…para pagar por el ¿derecho? ¿premio? lo que fuera, Marta sabía, el Alfa que lo tuvo fue un maldito monstruo.

Soltando un suspiró se levantó y salió en busca de Hugh, el aroma dulzón de Bucky no era un problema para el Alfa, pero a menos que el Omega aceptara los supresores continuaría sufriendo en silencio como en las dos últimas horas.

-¿Hugh?

El Alfa ya estaba resignado en que la Beta no le llamaría por su segundo nombre así lo repitiera mil veces, obstinada en no llamarle Ransom, dejó los troncos que había estado preparando para la fogata y se giró a verle.

-Necesito tu ayuda

No se arrepentía de traerla, casi seguro que habría perdido la paciencia con su madre y su tío, un Omega que le temía y otro que solo quería…quería servir. Suspiró, odiaba esto. Se levantó limpiándose las manos con el pedazo de tela que llevaba siempre, uno de necesitaba limpiar con urgencia, entró al jet encontrando a su madre pegado a la esquina del jet entre las mantas y la ropa que tenían y la cual también lavaría más tarde, o mañana, o mejor conseguir más. Su tío Bucky en cambio se enderezó al verle, agradecido que no se acercara, no le molestaba el aroma que desprendía, pero tampoco quería causarle más dolor del que seguro se encontraba ante su celo.

-Tu diras

-Bucky primero, necesito suministrarle los supresores, estará más calmado

Ransom asintió, tomando aire preparándose…fue fácil para su disgusto, tan servicial y obediente, tan sumiso…con un Alfa presente Bucky era demasiado fácil de manejar. Marta terminó de inyectar el supresor junto con un leve somnífero, en poco tiempo el Omega estaba dormido.

-Mas tarde le daré comida

-¿Segura que no era…?

-No a descansado en ningún momento, y…puede que no me agrade pero su organismo esta acostumbrado a durar días sin comida, igual podría conectarle a un suero, pero temo que reaccione mal

-Bien

Tratar con su madre fue…era un martirio. Odiaba obligarle a hacer cualquier cosa, ordenarle obedecer, pero al menos agradecía que no necesitaba usar su voz, pequeños milagros.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no hará nada lo prometo, no hará nada

Fue…una sorpresa, que decía, ni siquiera lo imaginó. Descubrir que su madre estaba esperando fue un shock total. Tres meses y medio aproximadamente, y de acuerdo a Marta tuvo suerte, si aquella otra Beta no hubiera tratado a su madre en este momento ya estaría muerto. Ransom ni siquiera podía imaginar que seria de él sin su madre, era lo único que tenia, lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, que evitaba un colapso, que evitaba que se rindiera, sin su madre Ransom estaba seguro ni siquiera la idea de ir y buscar al resto de su manada era motivación suficiente para seguir viviendo.

-Parecen estar bien-Marta se alejó del Omega, tembloroso entre los brazos de su hijo mientras contenía los llamados angustiosos y aterrados que solo un Omega vulnerable podía realizar-a bajado de peso eso seguro, pero puedo decir es algo bueno, el sobrepeso podría generar problemas al bebé-ella negó-los Alfas son tan estúpidos

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ransom logró sostenerse de la pared tras él mientras su madre se giró tratando de fusionarse a él y alejarse lo mejor que podía de la Beta, una vez que su madre le reconocía el terror hacia él desaparecía y buscaba consuelo y protección, él jamas se lo negaría.

-Bueno-Marta suspiró, guardando la cinta métrica y el estetoscopio que había utilizado-si bien los Omegas deben tener un peso más elevado de su altura, no es lo que los Alfas imaginan, un sobrepeso al doble de la altura de un Omega puede afectar en su salud y por consiguiente a los cachorros, no hay una explicación científica aun, pero en los últimos años se sabe, ningún Omega con sobrepeso a logrado dar a luz a un Alfa

-¿Eso es malo?

-Actualmente la población de Alfas es abundante, pero los Omegas disminuyen con cada parto, los niños que logran sobrevivir a este en su mayoría son Betas, muy pocos Omegas, a este paso y con las condiciones en las que viven los Omegas más pronto que tarde habrá una escasez tanto de Alfas como Omegas

-¿Qué hay de los Betas?

-La población de Betas a aumentado en un 15 %, apenas el año pasado se registraron a 2,000 Alfas y 1,300 Omegas en todo el mundo

-Es terrible

-Lo sé, por eso la ley que da derecho a cualquier Alfa de apropiarse de un Omega, incluso si esta marcado, como dicen, Omega encontrado, Omega propio…o algo así

-Los Alfas no permitirían que los Omegas perdieran peso

-Lo sé, de esa forma tiene control sobre ellos, entre mayor peso, más grasa y menor ritmo cardiaco, con las drogas adicionales y aquel…aquel estúpido “tratamiento” los Omegas están indefensos

Ransom suspiró, bajando la mirada al rostro de su madre ahora más tranquilo, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, sus ojos cerrados respirando el aroma que desprendía, supuso que al ser Alfa y su cachorro su aroma le tranquilizaba, sonrió pasando una mano por el cabello castaño.

-Deberías cuidarle más

-¿Qué?-su atención regreso a la Beta

-Su cabello, deberías…cuídaselo más

-¡Oh! yo…no estoy seguro, mamá odia tenerlo largo, pero…si trato de cortárselo él solo…-negó-no importa

-¿Qué me dices de Bucky? ¿También le gusta el cabello largo?

-Tu le viste, lo que sea que me agrade él hará

-Esa no fue mi pregunta

Definitivamente la Beta lo exasperaba.

-Recuerdo que lo prefería un poco más largo que mamá, y siempre lo amarraba en una media cola, a veces dejaba que Peter le peinara-sonrió ante el recuerdo-le gustaba tenerlo suelto la mayor parte del tiempo y recuerdo que Sam siempre solía pasar sus manos por este, lo relajaba

Marta le observó, a veces no sabia que pensar de Hugh, era rudo y frío la mayor parte del tiempo, pero con los Omegas toda esa indiferencia desaparecía transformándose en un cariño y respeto hacia los dos castaños, servicial, atento…cuidadoso.

-¿Estas bien?

La pregunta lo descolocó, sacándolo de sus recuerdos y regresando al presente.

-¿Disculpa?

-Pregunte si estabas bien

Ransom frunció el ceño confundido.

-Estabas muy sorprendido cuando te dije del embarazo ¿estas bien?

Así que era eso…desvío su mirada, sus brazos cerrandose en torno al cuerpo de su madre, deteniendo sus ojos en Bucky ante de bajar, se mordió el labio inferior, no importaba ya que la chica le viera en ese estado, hace dos noches estúpidamente y olvidando su presencia se dejo llevar por la angustia, el miedo y la desesperación, Marta le halló a mitad de la noche frente la fogata ya apagada llorando como un niño pequeño, no hizo preguntas ni comentario alguno, se sentó junto a él y permitido que le abrazara llorando en su hombro, permitiendo que se desahogara, hasta entonces no habían tocado el tema. Ransom se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, nunca imagine que…que pudiera suceder, supongo…nunca creí que mamá…que pudiera tener cachorros si no era con…con el Alfa- _o la manada_ , recordó-fue muy tonto de mi parte, creo

-¿Sabes…?-Marta calló al ver al Alfa negar rápidamente, dudó antes de continuar-no sé lo que sucedió-su voz un bajo susurró-pero…no creo que es algo en lo que debas pensar ahora, concentrarte en Tony y Bucky son tu prioridad ahora, y…no quiero ser quien de las malas noticias, pero sabes, yo…no creo que…

-No-Ransom no quería escuchar-solo no lo digas…

-Los signos son claros Hugh-Marta continuo ignorando la débil petición del Alfa-y puede que no sea una profesional…pero no es el único embarazo hasta el momento

Pudo sentir el sabor de su sangre al morder su lengua, el recorrido que las lágrimas en sus mejillas hicieron al caer de sus ojos, negó, porque no quería pensar, no quería imaginar…lo que Victor y el resto de esos Alfas habían hecho, lo que su madre paso, lo que esos cachorros, sus hermanos, lo que pudo pasarles. Su madre estaba aterrorizado, le temía a Marta, le temía a él, cubriendo su abdomen con gran desesperación y pavor, intentando alejarse, ser lo más sumiso posible ser… _obediente_. Él no quería imaginar lo que sucedió en los años pasados, no quería pensar lo que su madre hizo para proteger al cachorro, los cachorros…solo para que, muy seguramente se los arrebataran, eso si…si…

-Mamá siempre estaba encerrada, papá y el resto de la manada no quería que saliera, en ese entonces el mundo era un desorden, los Omegas habían perdido su lucha por su libertad, ningún Omega tenia permiso de salir fuera del territorio, apenas podía ir al jardín y solo si había un Alfa ahí para vigilar-¿por qué le contaba esto a ella?-tenia doce años cuando unos Alfas llegaron, había acompañado a mamá a caminar…fui estúpido, pero no podía decirle que no a él…nos adentramos al bosque junto a la casa, mamá creyó que podríamos ocultarnos hasta que los Alfas se fueran…pero nos adentramos demasiado y…-un suspiró tembloroso escapo de sus labios, apenas percatándose de la mano de la Beta en su hombro en señal de apoyo en su relato-papá siempre nos recordaba de no salir fuera, no sin algún otro Alfa…

-No fue tu culpa

-Lo fue

-Hugh…

-Después de un año encerrados descubrí que el Alfa que nos llevo a mi madre y a mi siempre estuvo tras él, obsesionado desde que mi abuelo había hecho un contrato con este ofreciendo su empresa y a mi madre para él, a pesar de que mamá ya tenia un Alfa, a pesar de que nos tenia a nosotros…fue mi culpa

-Eso no…

-Lo fue, fui terco, rebelde…siempre luchando contra ellos, negándome a obedecer, intentando escapar…mamá pago por ello

-Eras un cachorro

-Si, pero era un chorro Alfa y debía saber que cualquier falta mi madre lo pagaría, yo no creí en sus amenazas, no hasta que le vi, cuando le vi después de días, quizá semanas…no era mi madre

-Ransom…

-Aun así no me detuve, verle tan lastimado y sumiso solo provoco que mis peleas y luchas incrementaran, y si no fuera por esa vez…cuando Victor llegó, empujando el cuerpo de mi madre sangrante y débil al interior de mi celda sacando una pistola de su cinturón y disparando a su pierna yo…-su madre se removió, incomodo ante el aroma que seguramente ahora era todo menos que calidez y tranquilidad

-No tienes que contarme

-No, pero quiero, y sino lo hago voy a volverme loco porque…porque todas las noches despierto, viendo a Victor apuntando el cañón de su arma a la cabeza de mi madre jurando disparar si no me comporto, viendo como los soldados juegan con él frente a mi celda, viendo como patean y golpean al Omega que es mi guardia, viendo como mi madre grita pidiendo que se detengan mientras ellos abusan de él, cuando rompen los brazos del soldado Omega, cuando mamá arremete contra los guardias, cuando tratan de lastimarme solo para que al final él reciba la golpiza, viendo…

-¡Ransom!

Parpadeó, estaba en el jet robado, sentado en las sabanas donde su madre descansaba, su madre ahora agitado intentando alejarse, gimiendo ante el fuerte abrazo en el que le mantenía y Marta a su lado tomado uno de sus brazos y…¡oh! su agarre se aflojó, su madre gimió aunque no se movió, aferrado a su ropa con leves temblores recorriéndole.

-Lo siento

Se maldijo porque si bien no tendría la fuerza de su padre, ciertamente era más fuerte que un Alfa promedio y por lo tanto, era casi seguro dejaría algunas marcas en los brazos de su madre, pudo ver el miedo y la duda en los ojos chocolate, suspiró.

-Lo lamento

No se movió, por mucho que lo deseaba, alejarse y correr, golpear algo por ser tan estúpido, por lastimar a su madre…sabia lo lastimaría más si se apartaba ahora. Un gemido bajo al otro lado del jet le dijo que Bucky estaba despierto, respiró hondo, conectado sus ojos con los castaños.

-Esta bien, ven

Marta se levantó, permitiendo que el otro Omega se acurrucara con el Alfa.

-Preparare algo-la Beta susurró antes de irse

Ahora que sabia parte de lo sucedido no sabia si había sido algo bueno descubrirlo, lo que si supo, es que tenia a dos Omegas severamente traumatizados, y a un Alfa que muy pronto perdería su cordura, a menos que lo ayudara. Pero era enfermera y para eso estudió, para ayudar a las personas, para salvar vidas…ayudaría a esa pequeña manada, los cuidaría y protegería porque eran buenos y creía, aun tenían una vida por delante, ella lo sabía.

-V-

Su atención estaba puesta en aquel Alfa, seguía sin comprender porque su padre permitió que se quedara, en realidad aun no entendía porque Jonathan y Harley lo trajeron en primer lugar. Hizo una mueca ante la puntada en su cabeza, y aunque bien se había curado más rápido de cualquier Omega, aun tenia leves molestias.

-Sabes, podría traer una bandeja

-Idiota

Harley rió sentándose junto su hermano Peter en la orilla de la plataforma, su atención se centró en el entrenamiento que su tío Rhodey realizaba con los nuevos reclutas, el Alfa que Jonathan y él habían traído se encontraba también, luchando contra otro quien en poco tiempo logró derribarle.

-Es un poco…lento ¿no te parece?

-¿Qué?

-Tu Alfa

-No seas idiota, no es mi Alfa, Harley

-Bueno, el tipo te estuvo cuidando mientras Jonathan y yo tratábamos de encontrarte y a menos que sea un acosador no veo que alguien más desee proteger a un Omega sino es para tenerle

-Los Alfas son idiotas

-Pero sexys

Harley logró apartarse del claro golpe que su hermano trato de darle, rió divertido al verle fallar.

-¡Oh! ¡Ay!

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó al verle llevar una mano a su cabeza, un vendaje cubría parte de esta

-No gracias a ti

-Si claro, te hemos dicho que dejes de escabullirte

-Ja ja ja que gracioso

-Es tu culpa Pet, Jonathan te dijo que avisaras cuando salieras-Harley se encogió de hombros-si papá lo dejo a cargo no tienes opción

-Sí, peor no es para que coloque una estúpida pared de fuego frente a la salida

-Es la unica forma de evitar que salgas

Peter resopló, cruzando sus brazos y volviendo su atención al entrenamiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas?

-No tengo nada que hacer

-¿En serio?

-Si

-¿Y…las clases?

-¿Qué hay con ellas?

-Creí que aun te faltaba…

-No quiero ir, estoy cansado de estudiar bajo tierra y la señorita Kamila ya me tiene harto

El Alfa miró a su hermano, el humor de Peter era cada día más agrio y grosero, su padre y el resto de la manada no sabia que hacer ya, sin embargo parecía ser más arisco y cruel con los Omegas y no había una razón para ello. Harley dudo en irse o no…le preocupaba su hermano y a diferencia de Harry odiaba que trataran de ayudarle, apenas y permitía que le abrazaran y se ponía a gritar o arremeter con todo aquel que fuera…amable.

La ultima vez que él lo intentó fue quizá la última, se preocupaba por Peter pero aprendió a darle su espacio, las palabras de su hermano continuaban repitiéndose en su mente atormentándole en ocasiones. Fue cruel, quizá más que en otras ocasiones…estuvo molesto y dolido por dos semanas, hasta que su padre regresó de la misión y se entero de los hechos. Jonathan, Robert, Pietro, Scott y cada uno de los miembros de su manada hablo con él, pero no fue hasta su padre que pudo calmarse y entender.

No importaba si no compartía la misma sangre que sus padres, no importaba si Tony y Steve no fueran sus padres biológicos, le acogieron y cuidaron de él como si lo fuera, le amaron sin distinción y de hecho supo, su madre y Bucky tuvieron un enfrentamiento por ver quien cuidaría de él, fue gracioso y un calorcito en su pecho apareció al saber eso.

Con un suspiró rendido se levantó y le dejo, Peter apenas percatándose de ellos, volvió a ver al chico otro, tendría unas palabras con él, pero esperaba que fuera la respuesta para que su hermano dejara de alejarse de ellos.

-Sabes Pet…tal vez no lo entienda, pero si no tienes alguna habilidad seguirás siendo mi hermano… _eres_ mi hermano…solo te recuerdo que no serias el único sin algo “especial”, soy Alfa, pero no olvides que un Alfa sin manada es peor que un Omega-Harley se encogió de hombros-si alguien allá afuera sabe que Steve no es mi padre biológico me mataran

El chico se alejó, Peter miró sin ver realmente el entrenamiento, sus manos apretándose en el borde de de la plataforma, sus ojos se empañaron y con rudeza se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

Lo que sea, igual nadie sabría eso y no importaba, Harley seguía siendo un Alfa, podía salir y defenderse…¿era mucho pedir querer salir?

_Odiaba. Ser. Un._ **_Omega._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	16. Dieciséis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo.

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

Hubo unos toques en su puerta, Harry levantó la mirada de su lectura, Ron recostado en el suelo realizando su tarea de Runas Antiguas se giró a verle. Otro toque, el castaño cerró su libro y se levantó de la cama, respiró hondo y abrió.

-Stark, necesito de tu ayuda

Parpadeó, viendo al chico frene a él aun sin poder creer que estuviera ahí. Podía contar con los dedos de su mano cuantas veces Balise Zabini le había dirigido la palabra, después de lo sucedido con Granger hace dos semanas el Alfa ni siquiera le miraba.

-¿Y bien?

-Claro

Salió y cerró la puerta tras si colocando los hechizos y le siguió, la habitación de Blaise era muy diferente a la suya, mucho mas elegante y algo…lúgubre, en su opinión para ser italiano creyó que le gustarían los colores más vivos y alegres.

-¿Parkinson no esta…?

Su varita apuntaba el cuello del Alfa quien ahora le acorralaba contra la puerta oscura.

-Eres un Alfa bastante peculiar Stark ¿lo sabias?

-Zabini…

El moreno sonrió y se alejó, camino hacia la cama y se sentó, su rostro volteado a la pared, Harry le observó, confuso e inseguro de que hacer exactamente.

-¿Y Parkinson?

-Debe estar en la Torre de Astronomía-el Alfa se encogió de hombros-no lo sé ¿importa realmente?

Su mirada recorrió la habitación, se sorprendió al ver las cosas de Parkinson apoyadas a un costado de la cama, los libros ordenados en el escritorio, plumas y pergaminos acomodados en orden y la ropa…la ropa.

-¿Qué…?

-No soy el típico Alfa tradicional que todos creen Stark-Blaise bufó con molestia-¿estas decepcionado?

-Yo…tu…tu no…

-Mi Madre era Omega, murió cuando me dio a luz…Alfa…Alfa me crió enseñándome que los Omegas eran….eran seres especiales y únicos, solía contarme historias de ellos, cuando se enamoró de él

-¿Él?

-Mi madre era un mago

-Yo…

-Lo sé, entiendo, a veces uno debe usar mascaras ¿cierto _Potter_?

Harry retrocedió, sin embargo los ojos oscuros le detuvieron en su lugar, clavándolo en el suelo incapaz de moverse.

-¿Qué?

-Tú eres el chico Potter ¿cierto?

-No se de que estas hablando…

-Lo sé, escuche a Weasley la ultima vez, te llamo Harry y no James, y que yo recuerde tu no te llamas Harry, a menos claro que sea tu nombre pero no lo hayas dicho

-No se de que hablas

-De acuerdo, no eres Harry Potter, no hay evidencia suficiente, pero sé que no eres un Alfa

-¡Qué!

-No soy idiota Stark, a diferencia del resto puedo observar que no eres un Alfa, puedes poner cuantas excusas quieras, pero ambos sabemos que no lo eres

-Yo…

-Eres el único Alfa con una baja estatura, eres delgado, tus caderas son ligeramente más anchas, tu piel es suave, tu cabello es brillante y manejable-Zabini se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia él-tienes la costumbre de mirar a tu al rededor como si buscaras el peligro y te mantienes alerta siempre que estas rodeado de Alfas, detestas los duelos aunque eres el mejor en ello-Harry chocó contra la puerta a sus espaldas-odias las alturas y rechazaste el puesto de buscador cuando la señora Hooch te ofreció el lugar solo por verte en la única lección que asististe-el rostro de Blaise estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo-huyes de los conflictos y evitas todo aquello que involucre puños y golpes-su aliento golpeaba su rostro, chocolate y frambuesa el aroma del Alfa lo rodeó-observas a Pansy y el resto de los Omegas con atención y tus ojos brillan deseosos cuando ves el trato cariñoso que sus Alfas les dan, anhelas las palabras dulces y los cumplidos, y estoy casi seguro que desearías estar en su lugar con tal de recibir un poco de…

El hechizo golpeó al Alfa, Harry salió rápidamente de ahí. Le importó poco los estudiantes que se encontraban en la sala común, pasó la pared de ladrillos y corrió, corrió, corrió…

¿Por qué, de todos los Alfas tuvo que fijarse se Blaise Zabini?

Apenas se percató donde se encontraba, tropezó y calló al suelo, sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas y los sollozos crudos fue lo único que escuchó.

¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de Blaise Zabini? _¿Por qué?_

Draco Malfoy era el único alumno levantado a la media noche cuando James Stark apareció en la entrada, el Alfa parecía cansado, su pantalón se encontraba lleno de tierra y había algunas hojas en su cabello, arrugo su nariz.

-Interesante atuendo ¿nueva moda Stark?

El _Alfa_ se detuvo abruptamente, no se percato de la presencia del Omega.

-Malfoy

El rubio asintió…le vio titubear, se mordió su labio inferior y con un suspiro se levanto de su lugar.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Honestamente Harry no estaba de ánimos para hablar, pero con Malfoy…todo Omega deseaba ser escuchado, incluso aquellos que se ocultaban.

_…a veces uno debe usar mascaras ¿cierto Potter?_

Soltando un suspiro en derrota cabeceó y le hizo una seña, se dirigieron a las habitaciones del rubio, Draco cerró las puertas y colocó varios hechizos en la entrada.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

Los ojos grises de Malfoy le observaron, casi podía jurar intentaba ver si quiera jugar con él.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Yo…

-¿Cómo supiste que era un Omega?

¡Ah! eso…si, Harry no tenia ánimos de discutir.

-Si crees que voy a delatarte, creo que ya lo habría hecho ¿no crees?

-No te pregunte si ibas a delatarme, te pregunte ¿ _Cómo_ lo supiste?

-Qué ¿temes que alguien más lo descubra?

El aroma de Omega nervioso y angustiado se sintió en la habitación, Harry hizo una mueca.

-Relájate Draco

-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

Le observó, parecía a punto de un ataque, incluso su aroma aumentó, realmente no estaba de humor, no ahora.

-No importa

-¡Si importa! ¡Si alguien sabe…!

-Lo sé, nadie lo sabrá

-Eso no lo sabes

-Lo sé, créeme

Bueno, ahora lo dudaba, siempre estuvo alerta por si alguien sospechaba, y hasta hace unos momentos Blaise acababa de descubrirle, lo peor es que jamas lo negó, debió haber ido con Severus y decirle, debió alertar al Alfa, había sido descubierto, debía irse, tenia que salir…¿Por qué seguía aquí? ¿Por qué no tenia miedo? ¿Por qué no huía?

Draco le apuntaba con su varita, su cuerpo temblando con miedo, temeroso de lo que pudiera hacer, se levantó, vio el miedo en sus ojos aunque el Omega no hizo nada. Tomo la varita de espino y la apartó, sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo del rubio, un sollozo se escucho y Draco terminó aferrándose a su camisa.

-Esta bien, tranquilo, esta bien

Entendía el miedo que sentía, la incertidumbre, la inseguridad, sabia lo que era temer por su vida, por su futuro…si él abría la boca, si alguien sabia que Draco era un Omega estaría en graves problemas, ni siquiera su familia podría hacer algo, lo más seguro su padre seria encarcelado, y su madre y él puestos a disposición de adopción para algún Alfa. Lo sabia porque él también corría peligro, y de hecho ahora su futuro estaba en juego gracias a Blaise, su vida dependía del Alfa.

Una palabra, solo una palabra.

-Por favor no digas nada-Draco susurró-por favor, haré lo que quieras, lo que sea…seré tu esclavo si quieres, seré el Omega de carga si deseas, lo que sea ¡pero no digas nada!

Y Harry deseó regresar a casa, estar en su hogar junto a su manada, poder recostarse junto a su padre mientras su aroma le brindaba seguridad y protección, deseaba estar con Jonathan y que le contara las historias de sus misiones, estar con Peter aunque su hermano ahora parecía odiarle, no importaba, solo quería sentirse seguro, a salvo…

-No dire nada, lo prometo

-Haré lo que sea, lo juro, lo que sea, si es necesario haré un juramente de sangre, de magia, ¡un juramento Inquebrantable!, lo que sea, pero no digas nada, _por favor_

_Deberas tomar decisiones difíciles Harry, estarás solo y tendrás que ser muy cuidadoso, cualquier error por pequeño podría ser el fin de todo_

Ya no quería esto, ya no quería estar aquí.

-V-

-¿Qué es esto?

-Le vieron en Suecia, él y dos escuadrones

Steve observó las fotografías que Rhodey le entregó, elevó una ceja curiosos ante estas.

-¿Estas seguro?

-El equipo de Rumlow lo a estado siguiendo, sí

-¿Y Hammer?

El Alfa sonrió.

-Para este momento Natasha ya debe estar regresando

-Bien, lo quiero vivo Rhodes

-Lo sé, sin embargo aun puedo divertirme, estaba pensando que Wanda podría ayudarme

-No, Wanda tiene un trabajo en Berlín

-¿Berlín?

-La ONU parece asustado de que Hydra no haya hecho ningún movimiento, quieren la ayuda del Capitán América y su manada

-¿Aun esperan que los ayudemos?

-Eso parece

-Idiotas

-Bueno, no puedo culparlos, Hydra crece cada día

Rhodey sonrió. Observó al Alfa, se veía cansado, tal vez agotado, negó.

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que dormiste más de tres horas?

-Quién lleva la cuenta de eso

-Y te quejabas de Tony

-Era diferente, él era un humano

-Tu igual

-Si, pero tengo el suero

-El suero no hace maravillas ni te da superpoderes…bueno lo hace, pero…sigues siendo humano Steve

-Lo sé, lo sé es solo…

-¿Peter?

El rubio suspiró, dejando las fotos y recargándose en el respaldo de su silla.

-No sé que haré con él, eh hablado incontables veces con él, trato de ser comprensivo, le permito entrenar, le doy los mejores tutores, dejo que vaya a los talleres…trate de ser el padre buena onda pero cuando vi que no funcionaba entonces…nunca lo eh castigo en realidad, y si te pones a pensar ni siquiera le castigo, intente ser el padre malo…pero no puedo, simplemente…no se que hacer, esta enojado todo el tiempo, odia a los Omegas, odia a los Alfas ¡Cristo! creo que incluso odia a los animales…

-Estas siendo demasiado duro contigo

-Tal vez, pero…es que me preocupa, creí que si dejaba a ese chico aquí él…pero parece que le hubiera dicho que permanecería en su habitación el resto de su vida, Rhodey incluso eh permitido sus escapadas, sabes que si lo deseara ni siquiera pondría un pie fuera de la base pero no lo hago, no porque le conozco, tiene el carácter de Tony

-Es un cachorro

-Tiene 13 años

-Si, y recuerdo que Tony era un desastre cuando le conocí…era dos años mayor que Peter y se comportaba…

-No puedes compararlos, no lo hagas…Peter no es Tony, no creció reprimido, nadie lo menosprecio, nadie le obligo a hacer algo que no quería…no puedes compararlo

-Lo que quiero decir, es que esta enojado

-¿En serio?-rio sin ganas-creo que es muy obvio

-Aun no lo entiendes Steve, el chico esta enojado consigo mismo

-¿Qué?

Rhodey suspiró y tomo asiento en la silla frente al escritorio.

-Steve, es el único Omega de sus hermanos, al menos el que esta aquí, todo mundo lo protege, todos le cuidan como si en algún momento fuera a romperse

-Rhodey…

-Deja que termine por favor, yo…necesita tiempo, esta enojado porque siente que no hace mucho

-¿De qué hablas?

-Steve, Peter es el único de sus hermanos que no a hecho nada en la búsqueda de su madre ¿puedes imaginar como se siente? esta impotente, se siente inútil, y odia a los Omegas por que cada uno le recuerda lo único que no tiene y que no puede salvar, Peter extraña a Tony, y no dudo que pronto Harry también se encontrara en la misma situación

-Harry no odia a los Omegas

-No, no lo hace porque esta enfocado en cada hechizo de búsqueda existente, esta centrado en su misión por recolectar seguidores a su causa, el chico tiene su mente ocupada, pero llegará a un punto en que todo será demasiado y querrá huir, querrá dejar todo y entonces esos sentimientos reprimidos van a ahogarle, los Omegas son fuertes, son igual o mas fuertes que un Alfa, pero incluso el Alfa más fuerte tiene un punto de quiebre…¿me equivoco?

Steve no pudo negarlo, no por nada se había ganado aquel titulo, _El Alfa de Manos Carmesí_ , ridículo aunque no era mentira. Su vinculo con Tony estaba dañado, no tenia idea de que había pasado con su Omega, sabia que no estaba muerto, él sabia…pero tampoco podía sentirle, el sentimiento lo enloquecía, a él y a su Alfa.

Un sentimiento tan desesperante, estaba tan cerca y tan lejos de su Omega, como si una pared de cristal le separara, como si pudiera verle pero no tocarle, era tal su desesperación, su angustia…cuando menos lo esperaba perdía el control, arremetía con todo, contra todos…le tomo un tiempo aprender a saber en que momento sucedería, y cuando estaba cerca de su ruptura salía de misión, en busca de edificaciones donde los Omegas eran encerrados.

Asesinaba a todos los Alfas, mataba sin piedad, sin compasión, los Betas eran eliminados por Sam, sí, su amigo y él salían en busca de un poco de paz, esperando que sus acciones ayudaran a los pobre Omegas desafortunados. Esperando que sus acciones compensaran el tiempo perdido, el tiempo sin solución, el tiempo que Bucky y Tony permanecían lejos de ellos.

-Steve, creo que es suficiente-el rubio le miró-creo, es tiempo de que Harry regrese, Severus lo dijo, a aprendido más de lo que en 7 años podría aprender, el chico a avanzado tanto…debe regresar a casa

-¿Tan mal?

-Estabas ocupado

-Esa no es excusa

-No, tienes razón, pero tu control no a sido el mejor en estos últimos meses ¿cierto?

Rhodey señaló, Steve cerró su mano temblorosa, de nuevo estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué hay de aquellos chicos?

-Sabes que hacer

-Nos pondríamos en peligro

-No, los estaríamos salvando

-Podíamos salvar más

-¿A cambio de la salud de tu hijo?

-Nunca

-Sabes, tuve una interesante plática con Wanda y creo que tenemos la solución para entrar al mundo mágico

-¿En serio?

-Aparentemente, ese Voldemort no era tan malo como decía ser

Steve le observó, esperando que se burlara, que se retractara y admitiera era una broma…

-Nada es lo que aparenta ser ¿cierto?

-Parece que Voldemort no era el terrible Alfa que se escuchaba

Era casi tan ridículo, tan…improbable…Steve sonrió. Lo que las personas hacían con tal de continuar en el poder.

-Llama a Strange, quiero que Severus traiga a Harry antes de que me vaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n


	17. Diecisiete

**Disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía que puedan llegar a encontrar.**

El silencio era abrumador, Marta no apartó la mirada del Alfa quien continuaba tallando la ropa entre sus manos en el helado rio que corría cerca del jet, el tono rojizo de la sangre se perdía en el agua.

-Deja de verme y habla

Ransom susurró, sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo y alerta ante cualquier ruido a su al rededor.

-¿Estas bien?

El Alfa resopló, fastidiado porque la sangre no se quitaría por completo de la camisa blanca la arrojo al rio y respiró hondo, sus manos hundiéndose en la nieve, el frío helando su torso desnudo apenas importándole.

-Bien

La Beta no le creyó, terminó de vendar la herida en su brazo y se mantuvieron en silencio un rato con el suave correr del agua y el viento que soplaba.

-¿Eran ellos?

-Sí

Era la primera vez que o veía tan…calmado, era como otra versión del Alfa, la seguridad en él estaba con un toque de frialdad e indiferencia.

-Hugh…

-¡Deja de llamarme así, maldición!

El chico golpeó el suelo con sus puños, su respiración acelerada y los temblores en su cuerpo evidenciaban la clara angustia y terror que tanto deseaba ocular, Marta suspiró y se acercó con cuidado, sabia Hugh no le lastimaría, pero estaba demasiado alterado tras asesinar a cuatro Alfas.

-Hubieran lastimado a tu madre si no los matabas, hiciste lo que creías correcto

La cosa es que Ransom lo sabía, y lo odiaba, porque si no mataba a todo hombre de Doom entonces el Alfa los encontraría y no podía permitir que su madre regresara a aquel infierno, de hecho si no veía alguna salida prefería matarle antes de dejar que alguien más le lastimara, y no quería eso, no deseaba llegar a eso…

-Era lo correcto, necesitabas hacerlo

No supo en que momento se encontró sollozando, los brazos de la chica le rodearon y se aferro a ella mientras silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y sollozos desesperantes escapaban de sus labios.

Era un monstruo.

Había matado a cuatro hombres a sangre fría, a uno le había cortado la garganta sin espera, una bala atravesó el craneo del segundo, una puñalada al corazón del tercero y, con cizaña y enferma satisfacción golpeó el rostro del cuarto con una roca hasta que terminó apenas reconocible, una masa de piel, sangre, tejidos y huesos fue lo que dejo. De esa forma, sobre el soldado de uniforme negro y verde, con una piedra en mano y la otra sujetando con fuera el cuero cabelludo, así fue como Marta le encontró, golpeando sin cesar el cuerpo sin vida, apenas consciente que estaba muerto.

Pero no podía detenerse, no cuando le reconoció de ser uno de los que violo a su madre, quien golpeó a aquel Omega que le vigilaba, quien lo asustó durante un año en aquella celda, lo merecía, merecía morir, merecía que lo golpeara hasta su muerte, lo merecía, lo merecía _tanto_ …

-Esta bien, esta bien, ellos están bien, están a salvo, estamos a salvo Ransom, esta bien

Para sorpresa de ambos cuando regresaron al jet en lugar de que Tony se asustara, el Omega miró con preocupación y miedo a su cachorro, acercándose y obligándole a sentarse frente a él tomando un pedazo de tela y limpiando los pequeños rastros de sangre que aun manchaban la piel del Alfa. El toque fue tan suave y cuidadoso que hizo recordar a Ransom aquellos días cuando llegaba a lastimarse y su madre le curaba, el arrullo que su madre tarareaba regresaba dando una sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

-Dime Hugh

Marta levantó la mirada de las pantallas de control mientras preparaba el jet para irse de ahí, la sonrisa de Ransom apenas y fue fugaz.

-Ya sabes-el Alfa trato de ser indiferente-pronuncias horrible Ransom

La Beta sonrió, mirando al Omega castaño ahora sonriente una vez vio terminaba su tarea, sin decir más se alejó acercándose a Bucky y acurrucándose a su lado, al menos ambos Omegas finalmente se habían acercado, ya sea por el embarazo de Tony o no, pero era mejor que verlos uno a cada lado del jet.

-Esta todo listo

No hubo mención del vendaje ahora todo chueco y flojo que Tony había “arreglado”, celos de madre ¿quizá? Marta estaba bastante acostumbrada a que el Omega corrigiera sus curaciones que ahora cada que iba a curarle a él o Bucky (en su mayoría) le pedía ayuda y el brillo en los ojos chocolate aparecía.

Fue toda una sorpresa cuando sin verlo venir el Alfa se acercó y apenas rozo sus labios en su mejilla, un acto veloz pero con gran significado…

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres-ella susurró

Ransom apenas le miró.

-Yo no dije nada

Los Alfas a veces eran tan idiotas.

-V-

Lo primero que hizo Harry cuando cruzó la puerta de metal fue correr y abrazar a su padre al verle, los sollozos escaparon de sus labios y se aferro a su camisa oscura mientras respiraba el aroma protector que desprendía.

Steve soltó un suspiro y abrazo a su cachorro, se sintió culpable por no haberse fijado antes, la presión que Harry debía cargar era demasiada para él, e incluso cuando su hijo aseguró podría con la misión era obvio que finalmente terminó quebrándose.

-Esta bien Harry, todo esta bien, estas a salvo cariño, todo esta bien

El Omega se apretó a su padre, tratando de fundirse con aquel aroma, tratando de sentirse a salvo, seguro…

-Lo-o si-iento

-Shh…esta bien, esta bien-paso su mano por el cabello del menor-lo hiciste muy bien Harry, estoy orgulloso de ti

-¿De verdad?

Harry se separó, sus ojos irritados al igual que su nariz por el llanto.

-Claro que sí, lograste más de lo imaginado, créeme Harry

Definitivamente Steve sabia como era su hijo, una enorme sonrisa cruzo su rostro, podía ver la felicidad en sus ojos a pesar de su llanto.

-Vamos, debes tener hambre ¿cierto?

Los hermanos de Harry lo recibieron con bastante ajetreo y emoción, Robert fue el más entusiasmado, Steve paso su mirada por el comedor, sus ojos deteniéndose en Rhodey quien negó, suspiró.

-Papá ¿estas bien?

Bajo su mirada a Robert, su niño de 8 años lo miraba con preocupación, sonrió.

-Estoy bien Rob, oye, hazme un favor y cuida de tu hermano ¿bien?

-¿Vas a irte?-el puchero de su hijo era igual de parecido que el de su madre…

_Tony_

-No tardaré mucho ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Rescataras Omegas?

-Tantos como pueda, lo prometo

-¿Y mamá?

Se agacho, quedando a la altura de su hijo y despeino su cabello.

-Eso espero

Su hijo asintió con una sonrisa, se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y regreso junto a sus hermanos, Steve se enderezó cruzando una rápida mirada con Jonathan, el cachorro asintió consciente que estaría a cargo de los otros, salió de ahí.

-Alfa

Severus se presentó frente él, bajando la mirada y exponiendo su cuello.

-Así que finalmente regresaste ¿eh?

-Yo…era mi deber

Steve ni siquiera lo negó, incluso cuando el mago ya no luchaba aun así Wanda tenia bastante control sobre él, no confiaba aun.

-¿Qué traes hoy?

-No hay mucho Alfa, Harry consiguió tres Omegas y cuatro Betas

-¿Todos están aquí?

Emprendieron el camino a donde el resto de los Omegas y Betas se encontraban, separados de los soldados de Hydra, no es como si los Alfas y Betas fueran a lastimarlos, pero habían tenido suficientes traumas para confiar en el resto de las personas.

-Creí que seria lo mejor

-Y no te equivocas

-Rogers-la voz de Helen se escuchó cuando entró a la enfermería-¿se puede saber qué es esto? Bruce y Everett llegaron aquí con estos chicos ¡Ahora recolectas niños! ¿pero que tienes en la cabeza tu? ¡Tienen la edad de Harry! no lo permitiré ¿escuchaste? ¡Me niego a darles permiso! ¡No! si quieres soldados hay muchos Alfas allá afuera que seguro están…

-Helen-Steve sonrió divertido ante los reclamos de la Beta-no voy a reclutarlos

-…debería darte vergüenza y…¿qué?

El Alfa rió, sus ojos pasando por cada uno de los adolescentes.

-Ronald

-¡Alfa!

El chico, Ron, sonrió bajando de la camilla y acercándose a él, claro, además de Stephen, Wanda, Rhodey y Natasha nadie más sabia del chico.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo

-Gracias, Harry…

-Esta bien

-Lo vi mal cuando regresó a la habitación

-Descuida, lo tengo controlado, y bien-se giró al resto de los chicos-¿quiénes son ustedes?

El temblor en su brazo había aumentado con cada minuto que transcurría en la base, pero nose iría, no sin asegurarse que los Betas estuvieran bien, que los Omegas se encontraran cómodos, que su manada supiera que hacer en caso de…

-Steve-Stephen le detuvo, su mano sujetando el brazo tembloroso del rubio-debes salir de aquí

-No, tengo que ir…

-Alfa-Stephen lo encaró-tienes que salir

Las cuatro veces al año pasaron a ser seis, luego a nueve, y después doce, ahora eran 16 veces, y si mal no calculaba, seguramente pronto cambiaria el numero hasta que, y si Bruce tenia razón, se perdería por completo.

-Necesito ver a Peter

-No

- _Strange…_

-No es una opción, escucha, si pierdes el control…

-¡No voy a lastimar a Peter!

Y en eso Steve estaba seguro, podría perder completamente su autocontrol, podría perder su humanidad, pero nada en el mundo le haría lastimar a sus cachorros, o su manda. A pesar de ello Stephen no retrocedió, sostuvo la mirada azul del Alfa hasta que, y tras una clara batalla de miradas Steve aceptó y salió de la base.

Jonathan detuvo a su hermano cuando salió, varios convoy ya partían, pero obviamente el de su padre fue de los primeros.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que despedirme de él! ¡Déjame!

-Tu padre regresara en unos días Peter-Everett se acercó-esta bien, él lo entiende

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, estará bien, lo prometo

En Omega sollozo y se lanzó a los brazos del Beta, Jonathan odiaba estos días, cuando su padre tenia que irse y Peter estaba a unos días de entrar en celo, suspiró recordando que Harry pronto estaría igual, la manada estaría bastante ocupada con sus hermanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios n.n

**Author's Note:**

> Un comienzo crudo ciertamente.
> 
> Espero sus comentarios n.n


End file.
